Back To The Labyrinth
by DaniNatureGirl313
Summary: The legacy lives on in Sarah's 16yr-old daughter. An offhand comment/wish sends Ari to a world she never knew existed. Big secrets are revealed. Love blossoms. Wounds heal, & new bonds are made. That's just the beginning, though. Just when things seem to be going right, treachery infiltrates Goblin City Castle, & the resulting war brings big changes for all involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Back To the Labyrinth-summary**

Many years ago, Sarah Williams went on a journey through an enchanting, yet dangerous world, to rescue her little brother. Back then, she ran from the magic, but mostly from the person who offered it. Now, her daughter, Ariadne, runs toward it and embraces it.

One stormy evening, Ari is given the chance to uncover the secrets of her past. Will King Jareth, still depressed over his chosen love's rejection, be able to help her? Will a long-broken heart be able to mend? Will romance once again blossom? Will the fairytale finally have the happy ending it deserves? New adventures and surprises await in this sequel to the 1986 Jim Henson movie.

There will be drama. There will be angst. There will be love, and there will be pain. But above all, there will be magic, lots of magic. It's time for another trip beyond the crystal ball, into the very heart of the Underground. It's time to go back to the labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To the Labyrinth**

**Prologue**

The young woman had left college only nine months ago. And now, she was about to take an even bigger step into the adult world. She stood before her full-length bedroom mirror, her hands resting on her very swollen stomach. She didn't know how or when this happened, but she was grateful that no one else learned the truth yet. She could only hope it remained that way.

Far away, in a place few knew existed, a man gazed out a window. His wild platinum-blond hair moved in the slight breeze blowing through his bedroom. He sat stretched out in a large armchair, brooding as a thunderstorm raged outside. His eyes briefly flicked toward the clock on a nearby wall, which said it was two in the morning. Then, he returned his attention to the small object in his hand. He twirled the crystal ball every way he knew how to, but nothing reflected back at him. He sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He stared hard at the crystal and said softly, "Where are you? Why can't I find you? Where are you hiding, precious?"

Dawn spilled across the sky like a kicked-over paint can. The young woman fell from her bed, writhing in agony. Meanwhile, in his world, the man bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat and gasping for air. He glanced around the room, searching for the source of his sudden fear, but found nothing amiss. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. He sensed something big was happening. He just didn't know what.

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"Yes, Mom, I really am fine. I'm positive. Okay. I love you, too. Bye." Finally! I clicked the phone off and heaved a huge sigh of relief. This was truly a miracle! I was being left home alone for three weeks, while my mother went on a book tour. Whoops! Where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is Ariadne Williams, but most people call me Ari. Weird name, I know. Mom said it comes from Greek mythology. I am sixteen years old. I stand at 5'5 and ¾ inches tall, with a slim build and fair skin. I have the same dark hair that my mother does. I also have her green eyes, but mine have a unique quirk: my right eye has large, visible flecks of pale blue, and my left one has a ring of the same color around the iris. My ears look like they want to form points at the tops, but they don't. That used to bother me when I was younger, but not anymore. However, it's my toothy smile and huge dimples that really set me apart.

On this particular night in May of 2012, dinner wasn't that hard to make: leftover Hamburger Helper. Once I finished eating, I realized that I had nothing else to do. Then, I looked above my head. The attic! It was perfect! I thought, "A little exploring never killed anyone." Mom never allowed me up there alone, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I carried my flashlight in my mouth as I climbed the ladder, and I held it steady as I passed various decoration boxes. Nothing I saw really impressed me. I was just about to give up, when a trunk near the window caught my eye. I took a bobby pin from my hair and used it to pick the lock. Every item I picked up seemed boring, and once again, I was losing hope of finding something cool. Then, I found a small wooden box at the bottom of the trunk. Curiously, my mother's initials were carved on the lid. Excited, I ran back to my room. My red Irish Setter, Guinevere, was waiting for me. I got her as a puppy for my thirteenth birthday, and she rarely left my side. She nearly reached my full height as she stood on her hind legs to greet me. "Ha-ha! Alright, baby girl, calm down! Look what I found! Yeah, I know it's awesome! Hold on. I'll be right back." I set the box down on my bed, before going into my bathroom. I took off my soccer uniform, took a shower, and put on a yellow t-shirt and light blue jeans with white bead hearts on the knees. I had traded my cleats for regular sneakers. I dug through the cabinet under the sink, and I finally found my coconut lotion. Gosh, Bath and Body Works makes some great stuff, but I digress. After rubbing the lotion into my skin, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The room was a little bit cold, so I also put on my favorite hunter-green sweater. It was slightly baggy, but cozy, nonetheless. Finally, I plopped onto my bed, ready to examine the box and its contents. There were five items inside: a ball that looked to be made of glass, a silver hairbrush with engraving on the back, a musical figurine, a red leather-bound book, and a small statue.

The gold writing on the book's cover said "_The Labyrinth_". I said, "It's just a harmless little storybook. I wonder why Mom kept it hidden away like this." I picked up the statue next. It was colored with different shades of blue, which I found interesting. The man portrayed looked very wealthy and powerful, but he certainly didn't look like a normal human. His left hand was outstretched, as if he were reaching for something, or rather, someone. His chin was tilted slightly upward, and the smile on his face seemed to straddle the line between confident and cocky. Believe me, it's an extremely fine line, and some dudes act like it doesn't exist. I couldn't quite explain it, but something about him felt familiar to me. The brush was gorgeous: vintage, totally my style. When I wound up the figurine, the pretty music made me think of my childhood. The song sounded like a lullaby Mom used to sing to me, before I started preschool. I know it might seem weird to have memories from that early in life, but hey, everybody's different. The glass ball was the last thing I looked at. It sat comfortably in my palm, almost like it was meant to be there. Suddenly, it started glowing, as if a long-dormant magic had been re-awakened. A sparkling light blinded and surrounded me. When it faded, I wasn't in my room anymore, and I wasn't alone. I stood next to another green-eyed brunette girl, close to my age. She looked absolutely frantic, and when I glanced over her shoulder, I saw why. To her right was an empty baby crib. When I took a good look at her face, I almost passed out. It was my mom! I tried to get her attention, but my hand went straight through her, ghost-style. I knew then that she couldn't see or hear me. Her gaze was directed at the large bay windows in front of her. At that moment, said windows burst open, glitter flooded the room, and a man appeared. My eyesight began to blur, so I could only clearly see him from the knees down. Even in the increasing shadows, I could tell that he held an object in his right hand, similar to the ball I found. He twirled it from side to side, saying only, "It's a crystal, nothing more." I thought he was going to say something else, but the vision suddenly went away completely. I shook my head, confused as to what just happened. My words came out in a heavy whisper, "Whoa. That was wild." I quickly put the crystal back in the box and slid it under my bed. I put the statue on my bedside table, next to my lamp. The brush went into my top drawer, and the musical figurine went on my bookshelf.

To help clear my head, I turned on my television. As luck would have it, a Disney movie was on. While some of the action played out, I stole a moment to read a little of the storybook. I read three sentences aloud, "An elaborate maze surrounded the city. In the center of the city stood a glorious castle, with towers that stretched beyond the clouds. Here was the home of the Goblin King." I sighed and folded the corner of the page, closing the book and placing it next to the statue. I mumbled, "Nobody writes like that anymore." My eyes then went back to the t.v. screen, and I watched the lead male character say, "Wishes are stupid." I sighed again and said softly, "No, they're not. Wishes are powerful." As I said those words, I thought about my own most secret wish. Mom raised me alone, and I always wondered about the other side of my heritage. I sighed yet a third time, saying, "I wish I could know my father." At that moment, lightning flashed outside my window. I thought curiously, "It wasn't supposed to rain today." A strong wind actually blew the window open, and I rushed to close it. In light of the vision, I felt an urge to glance around for any unexpected visitors, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. "That was weird." I started walking back to my bed, but I suddenly froze mid-step. A strange sense came over me, the feeling of being watched. A chill ran up my spine, and I began nervously chewing my nails, to keep my hands from shaking. I nearly jumped a foot off the ground, when I heard a faint yipping sound coming from the corner of the room. A little head popped out of a pile of fallen books. After some minor struggling, a tiny creature moved into the light, where I could see it properly. I thought, "Okay. Now, I know this is a dream." He moved closer to me, took off his hat (yes, he was wearing a hat), bowed, and said, "Good evening, my lady." My jaw dropped, and I fell to my knees. I leaned forward and squinted, trying to be sure if what I was seeing was real. Finally, I said, "You're a…fox." He looked down, seeming to take note of his appearance, beyond the brightly-colored shirt and the sword attached to his hip. "Oh. Well, in technical terms, yes I am. But where I come from, I am addressed as a knight. My name is Didymus, and…Oh, would you please quiet that animal of yours?!" Guinevere had been barking like mad ever since the lightning. She had always been fiercely protective of me. I moved to calm her, saying over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sir Didymus. She's normally such a sweetheart. She just gets anxious around anything or anyone she doesn't know."

Once I had my dog safely put away in another room, I sat backwards on my desk chair and asked Didymus why he was here. "Unfortunately, my king was busy at the moment, and he was unable to escort you himself. So, he sent me in his place." "Escort me? Escort me where?" "To my world. You made a wish, my lady, and all wishers are heard in my world." A wish? When could I have possibly made a wish? I didn't remember asking for anything specifically. Then, I recalled my words from barely a couple of minutes ago. I nodded my head and told him, "But asking to know my father wasn't something tangible. It wasn't concrete. It was just a figure of speech." "It was a wish, nonetheless, and one cannot take back what has already been said. My king can see both worlds, ours and yours, and I think he may be able to help you find the answers you seek. Now, if you please, you must come with me." Before the words had even finished leaving his mouth, my room faded around us. We were now standing on a hill, which overlooked a city. The city, in turn, was surrounded by a massive, maze-like structure. Everything was bathed in the glow of the soon-to-be rising sun. This place seemed to be torn straight from the pages of that old storybook. Actually, in spite of the fact that it defied all conventional sanity, I firmly believed that's what it was. I stared hard at the castle in the center of it all and muttered a quote from the book under my breath, "Here was the home of the Goblin King." "Beautiful, isn't it?" Oh, right. I forgot that I had company. I looked down at Didymus and I asked, "Do you really think your king can help me?" "I know he can, my lady. But you have to go through the labyrinth to get to him." "Okay, um, is there something required? Do I have a time limit, or something?" "Hmmm. You know, I am not quite sure, since you did not ask for anyone to be taken away. Most runners are given thirteen hours." I sighed, ignoring his comment about someone being 'taken away'. "Okay. Then, that is the limit I will give myself. I don't want to be treated differently from anyone else."

I started down the hill, motioning for Didymus to follow me, but he shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot join you in this manner. The law says that we are not permitted to assist the runners in any way. Over the course of your journey, unless you are in dire need, you will be on your own from here to the end." Shoot! My shoulders slumped. It would have been really nice to have some sort of a guide. "Very well, then. Here I go." "Good luck, fair maiden." "Thank you. And Didymus, if we do see each other again in there, understand there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Ari, if you want." "I'll try to remember that." I gave a tiny 'good-bye' smile, and I started to walk away. Suddenly, I realized that I never asked my new companion the name of his king. But when I glanced over my shoulder to do just that, he was gone. Oh, well. Maybe, someone in the city could tell me. I knew there were laws to consider, but what possible harm could there be in such a simple question? At least, I would know how to address this man when I finally got to see him. That is, if I ever got to see him.

It didn't take long for me to reach the labyrinth border. Now, the question was where was the gate to get in? I stood there, my fists resting on my hips, trying to think of an answer. Out of nowhere, I heard a frustrated voice somewhere next to me, along with a kind of hissing sound. "You little boogers just keep on coming back, don't ya?! Got you! Got you, too! Got you, three! Ha, ha!" The little man hopped around gleefully, spraying at what I realized were fairies. I moved to say something to him, when one of the fairies landed on my shoulder. She smiled, and I smiled back, just two beings from different worlds marveling at each other. A sharp pain in my skin jolted me back to Earth, so to speak. The sucker had bitten me! She had actually bitten me! Well, I showed her! I put my thumb and index finger together, and I really sent her flying, even without the aid of her wings! I threw my head back and laughed heartily, saying, "I was being nice! I didn't deserve that! Guess that'll teach you to think twice before biting somebody, won't it, you little mosquito!" "Finally, someone else shares my views!" Whoops. Once again, I forgot I wasn't alone. I looked down kind of sheepishly and said, "I'm, uh…, I'm sorry you had to see that. It usually takes much more for me to lose my temper." "Aw, don't beat yourself up over it, little lady. Some creatures just need to learn their lesson. So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this? Who did you wish away?" That echo of Didymus's earlier words almost made me shiver. I didn't think such a thing was even possible. Then again, I didn't think this kind of world was possible, either. "Actually, I didn't wish anyone away. I just wished to know about someone I haven't met before. Sir D…Another source told me that your king could tell me more about my family history." At the mention of the mysterious ruler, the muscles in his face went slack, and his eyes bulged out ever so slightly. He looked positively terrified. His expression was beginning to frighten me. I started wondering if the Goblin King was really someone I wanted to tangle with. I straightened up, trying to look more serious and brave. I said my next words in a more formal tone, "Does His Majesty know of my presence here?" "Oh, believe me, he does. The king uses his crystals to spy and keep track of everything that goes on in the labyrinth. He's probably watching us right now." Okay, well that made me feel a whole lot better. I turned to my left, stretching my neck to try seeing over the walls. I could just barely make out the top of one of the castle towers, and that feeling of being watched crept slowly down my spine once more. I couldn't see the king, but I just knew he could see me. Heck, he was probably standing in that topmost window, looking down at us. I let out a huge sigh.

I crouched down and asked, "So, what's your name?" "The name's Hoggle. And yours?" "Ariadne Williams, but you can call me Ari. Most of my friends do, anyway." As I moved to shake his hand, a look of realization came over Hoggle's face. "D-D-Did you say 'Williams'?" "Yes. Why?" "Uh…Any relation to Sarah Williams?" "Yeah, that's my mom." He backed away in borderline fear. What did I say that was so awful? If he knew my mother, which I was shocked he did, shouldn't he be happy to meet me? Mom didn't have a nasty bone in her body, so she couldn't have done something to hurt him in the past. "What's with you? What's wrong?" "N-Nothing. Nothing at all. You get into the labyrinth through the entrance down there. After that, you're on your own." Then, he turned on his heel and ran off! "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! I can't exactly open those doors myself! They're too heavy for one person!" He suddenly froze and looked over his shoulder at me with a regretful expression. He tried to cover that up by sounding annoyed, "Fine! I'll help you get the doors open, but don't go expectin' anything else. Am I bein' clear?" I nodded, and we walked over to the doors. When we placed our hands against the wood, I heard Hoggle mumble under his breath, "Sarah's little girl. I can't believe it." I didn't bother to ask why he was saying that. It took a couple of good solid pushes, but we finally got them open. I said, "Great. Perfect. All this effort, and we hit another wall." "Well, what did ye expect? It is called a labyrinth, after all. Now, you got to choose a path down this trail, and then you…" "Oh, forget that! I came here for answers, not a wild goose chase." Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a tree, which had some branches hanging over the wall in front of us. Hoggle kept looking back and forth between me and said tree, slowly understanding what my plan was. "I know what yer thinkin'. Don't do it. Bad idea." "No, my friend, it would be a bad idea, if I never took gymnastics." I giggled and patted his head, before jogging over to the tree. "I'm tellin' ye, this is gonna end badly. What's in your head right now?" "I'm going to see if I can make time fly." In less than a second, I reached the top of the tree. I stretched out, and I swung my legs over the top of the wall. As I slowly stood and balanced myself on it, I looked down. I flashed a full-on face-splitting smile and said, "Catch you later, Hoggle." Instantly, he stopped shouting warnings, and he stepped back in fearful surprise. It was hard for me to hear him, but I did manage to make out the faint words, "That smile…" Gosh! What was it about my smile that had such an effect on people? They were just teeth, for goodness sake! I turned back around and drew in a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. I stretched one leg out, hearing a muffled, "Oh, I can't watch this." Contact! Miraculously, my foot landed on the top of the next wall. The real trick would be bringing my other foot over. I leaned over as far as I could and reached for a sculpture next to my left foot. Once I grabbed it with both hands, I was able to swing all the way over. I got couple of scrapes, but it was no big deal. I did this a few times. I stopped briefly to glance at the castle. Through gasps for breath, I smiled weakly, held up my hand, and waved, asking, "Can you see me now, Your Majesty?!" I chuckled a bit, knowing he probably could. I had yet to meet this man face-to-face, but I could still feel his eyes on me. I could feel him watching, through one of those crystals Hoggle mentioned earlier.

Exhausted, I sat down atop the wall and slowly slid down to the bottom. I was panting so heavily, I didn't notice a tiny worm wiggling up the stone, stopping next to my face. When did I turn to see him, I was too out-of-breath to say anything. He said, "Well, this is nice, but rare. We've only had a couple of runners in nearly two decades." "Yeah, it is nice. So, I don't suppose you have any advice as to how to reach the castle in the center?" "Everything changes here. Just don't take anything you see for granted." "Thanks." "No problem, love. Be careful. And good luck." We traded good-byes. Then, I stood up and started walking down a small nearby path, which reminded me of an old bike trail. Soon, the scenery changed.

I was now in a lush forest, with beautiful flowers, and pretty bird songs echoing above my head. I stopped to catch my breath again, leaning against one of the many trees. As I pulled my hand away, I realized something. "There's glitter on everything here: the labyrinth walls, the rocks, the trees, even in the water! This place is awesome!" I tried to walk a few more steps, but my legs were on fire. I looked down at my watch. "Oh, well. I still have quite a few more hours to go, before I would really have to start worrying. A little rest couldn't hurt." I took my sweater off, and I was curling it into a pillow, when I noticed strange bubbles floating toward me, seemingly from out of nowhere. I was fascinated by how gracefully they moved through the air. One stopped directly in front of my nose, popping when it touched the tip. Immediately, I felt woozy. The world around me had suddenly become a tornado of color, spinning around over and over. I felt myself instantly drift into slumber. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my bedroom, but it was different. It was decorated like a nursery. I walked a few steps, and I saw myself as an almost two-year-old, sleeping soundly in a crib, with my thumb in my mouth. Some things never change. Biting my nails is still one of my nervous habits. I noticed the old stuffed bear next to my head. Mom called him Lancelot. She said he was hers as a kid, and he also belonged to my uncle, Toby, at one point. I guess that's why I always loved the King Arthur story, why I ended up naming my dog Guinevere. It was cool, how they were able to keep the bear maintained through the years.

Suddenly, I was aware of another presence in the room, and it wasn't Mom. Since he didn't acknowledge me, I assumed he couldn't see me. Once again, I was unable to see his face. However, I could tell he wore shiny black armor and a flowing, sparkly midnight-blue cape. He walked around for a moment, seemingly confused, as if this was not a place he intended to be. He spotted the crib, and the way his muscles relaxed nearly made me want to cry. I was no idiot. I knew what heartbreak looked like. I could practically feel the pain coming off him like the ocean's tide. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked closer to the crib. He peered over the side, muttering, "So, she did marry." Who got married? Who the heck was he talking about? Mom, maybe? Well, it did make some sense. If the other creatures in the labyrinth remembered her, like Hoggle did, this guy should, too. I watched his gloved hand reach down and gently touch my babyhood cheek, twirling a lock of my then-black-and-curly hair around his finger. He said softly, "You will be a great beauty one day, child, just like your mother." My younger self started fussing, so he leaned closer and whispered a song in my ear, "Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you." His voice was so pretty: deep and gentle, but those words seemed to be interwoven with a darker, more tragic emotion I couldn't place. He seemed satisfied, when 'Little Me' calmed down. Then, he pivoted on his heel and walked back toward the window. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he sighed again and shook his head. It was so frustrating, that I couldn't see who he really was. The window burst open, glitter went everywhere, and an owl flew away from where the man had been standing. The glitter swirled around me, clouding my vision, which really made me nervous. It grew increasingly thicker, and for a brief second, the ground gave out under me. I felt myself falling, and I screamed out in fear. My eyes snapped open, and I realized I was back in the forest.

Muffled, excited voices began drawing closer. I groaned and rolled my eyes, eventually standing back up and tying my sweater around my waist. At this point, nothing was going to surprise me anymore. One voice said, "Hey! Look here! We got us a new one, boys!" I wondered what that meant. Just then, about six skinny, orange, strange-looking creatures appeared from behind some nearby trees. They were all staring at me, smiling expectantly. I backed away slowly and asked in a shaky voice, "What do you want with me?" "We're the Fire Gang, baby! We just love to party, and we want you to party with us! Tell us, what's your name, sugar?!" When I told them, they grabbed my wrist and all but dragged me into a clearing, where the rest of their group waited. I was desperately trying to hide my increasing terror. So, I plastered on a smile, and I mentally prayed I was not about to be tied to a spit and roasted alive. It turned out the creatures individually were known as fieries, and they weren't as scary as I first thought. When they said they wanted to party, they meant it! They just…had a different way of doing so. I watched them twirl around, flailing their arms and singing loudly. I finally let my guard down and joined them. I was actually enjoying myself, when I saw them do something even more awkward in their exuberance. They removed their heads and threw them to each other, like an extremely elaborate game of 'hot potato'. "Hey, sugar, why don't you take off your head?" I couldn't help it. I just had to laugh. "I can't. Mine is attached. I would actually die if it came off. Sorry." "Aw, that's okay! Don't feel bad! Here, you can throw mine!" The one to my right then followed through on that promise. Gosh. Throwing heads was not how I had originally planned to spend my afternoon. But then again, sometimes, you just have to take what life gives you.

I was nearly out of breath from all the dancing and laughing. We even did a conga line! My being so happy seemed to make them even happier. Apparently, not many runners took the time to have fun like this. Or maybe, they had even more serious time constraints than me, and they simply couldn't stop. I briefly wondered if Mom had encountered these guys when she was here. Did she talk to them, or did she just run through? Perhaps, it was a mix of both. Who knows? Anyway, as the dance was winding down, thunder echoed across the sky. The group gave a collective reaction of "Uh-oh!" and started running in various directions. The ringleader threw "See you later, girlie!" over his shoulder. My happy adrenaline rush immediately gave way to angry shock. I shouted, "Thanks for nothing!" I glanced around frantically, trying to find some shelter.

Finally, through the pouring rain, I spotted a cave. I ran to it as fast as I could, nearly slipping a couple of times. I gave a deep sigh of relief when I made it inside. What a day! I collapsed to the ground, exhausted once again. From somewhere behind me, I heard heavy breathing, a slight growl. I turned around and looked into the deeper recesses of the cave. A large shape slowly emerged from the shadows and started moving toward me. What little light there was revealed copper-red hair, covering a body similar to that of Bigfoot. My eyes bulged out, and I was about to scream, when the creature suddenly stopped moving. He stared hard at me, as if he recognized me. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move. He leaned in close, studying my face. Then, he did something truly shocking: he spoke. He said, "Sawa?" That sounded like "Sarah"! He thought I was my mother! Well, obviously, I now knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I stood up inch-by-inch, slowly shaking my head. "Um, noooo…My name is Ari. I'm Sarah's daughter." "Daughter? Sawa you mommy?" "Yes." I smiled and reached out to hold his paw. He made what looked like a smile back and said, "Look like mommy. You pretty. My name Ludo." "It's nice to meet you, Ludo, and thank you for the compliment." Soon after, he fell asleep. I had to admit, despite my earlier nap, I was also starting to nod off a bit. I started hearing a voice in my mind, one that sounded strangely familiar. I was seeing the world through another's eyes, albeit with slightly misty sight. I was 'in' a circular room. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were gathered around 'me'. A squeaky voice said, "Your Majesty, do we really have a new runner in the labyrinth?" A deep male voice from a source I could not place replied, "Indeed, we do. Truthfully, I am surprised she has made it this far." A third voice, more nasal-sounding, asked, "Does she know about the thirteen-hour limit?" A slight chuckle echoed around the room. "I'll tell her at some point. It makes for more interesting sport this way." There was a brief pause, and the unknown voice said, "Well, go on." The entire area erupted in laughter. The vision went away just as my eyes were opening.

I heard an all-to-familiar yipping noise drawing closer to the cave. But this time, it was coupled with a deep bark. I smiled when I saw him and shouted joyfully, "Sir Didymus!" "Good to see you again, Lady Ari! And Brother Ludo is here, as well! This certainly gives me a sense of déjà vu!" I gave him a hug, and I inquired about the sheepdog he was riding. "This is Ambrosious, my loyal steed. Oh, and I do believe the rain has stopped now." I looked up and saw that he was right. "Thank goodness. Although, I wish I was dry." As soon as I said those two fateful words, the desire expressed by them came true. I touched the sleeve of my t-shirt, and it was as if it came straight out of the machine at home. I suppressed a laugh. I should have known that would happen. This world was the epitome of the word 'magic', just purely and simply magic. "Well then, let's get going." The three of us walked for almost an hour, until we were back within the labyrinth walls. At some point, we passed close to a place Didymus said was called 'The Bog of Eternal Stench'- perfect name. Just from the few minor whiffs I got, it smelled like Uncle Toby's old gym socks! Not long after that, I looked down at my watch, and I gasped in horror. "Whatever is the problem, my lady?" "The storm must have lasted longer than I thought. Coupled with my little impromptu dance party…I only have just over three hours left. Oh, gosh! What am I going to do?!" Didymus stuttered, like he didn't know how to answer me. Or maybe he did, but he was afraid of my possible reaction. I took a couple of deep breaths, to slow my rapidly increasing heartbeat, and I crouched down to his eyelevel. I braced myself and asked, "Didymus, tell me the truth. What happens to runners who don't reach the castle within the given limit?" He stopped looking at me straight, which told me right away it was a negative outcome. I put my hand on his shoulder, nearly begging him for an answer. "Please. I promise not to get angry, but I have to know. From what I understand of this place, secrets can be dangerous." I heard him mumble "Indeed" under his breath. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he re-made eye contact with me. "If you have wished someone away, I have heard that person becomes a goblin, but I can't be completely sure. However, if you have wished yourself away, I assume the same will happen to you."

I nearly staggered backwards with the heaviness of the realization. If I didn't make it to the castle gates by sunset, I was doomed. Not only would I never see my family again, but I would also never get the answers I wanted. Me…A goblin! I could only gather an image from my memories of films, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty one. I had to get there immediately! I muttered a hasty "Thanks for everything, guys! Bye!", and I took off, running at top speed. Didymus's nervous shouts quickly faded into the background, until I could no longer hear them. I spotted another tree nearby. I half climbed-half ran up it, and I swung over the wall it sat next to. But things didn't go as I had planned.

The ground I was supposed to land on moved, and I fell into a huge, gaping hole. I landed hard on some dusty ground, falling nearly right on my face. A searing pain shot up my left ankle, like someone shoved a hot poker up the bone itself. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, to keep from crying out and attracting any unwanted attention. A small shape emerged from the shadows, and another familiar voice began chastising me. Hoggle! "See? Didn't I tell ye it would end badly? But ye didn't listen. No one ever listens. They just keep on…What's the matter?" By now, he had noticed that I had neither responded, nor tried to get up. Through gritted teeth, I borderline growled, "I can't move. I can't walk." "What do you mean, you can't walk? Of course, you can. Now, come on." "No, I really can't. I fell through…and I landed…my ankle hurts…I think it's…" I couldn't even form a decent sentence. I finally gave in to the pain and cried out loudly. Hoggle's eyes bulged out, and I thought I heard him whisper, "Oh, no." When I looked up again, he was gone, but for some reason, I could still hear his voice in my mind. He said, "You're really going to get her?" Another voice responded almost angrily, "Of course, I am! Contrary to popular opinion, Higby, I am not completely heartless!" Those sounds faded nearly as soon as they came.

I tried to crawl a few feet, but it did no good. I collapsed completely to the dirt and sobbed. But now, my tears were also for my emotional pain, along with my new physical pain. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a burst of glitter further down the tunnel. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer. At first, all I could see was a pair of shiny black boots and the bottom of a long purple leather jacket. I rolled over onto my back, once again panting to block out the agony. A man crouched beside me, and I was able to see that he also wore grey pants and a white fancy shirt. A pair of gloved hands moved to cradle me: one under my neck, and the other under the curve of my knees. I asked through a whimper, "Who are you?" He replied, "Well, my subjects usually address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness', among other…less flattering titles certainly used well out of my earshot." I couldn't believe it! This was the man I had been dying to meet from the beginning! I was also positive it was his voice I had been hearing in my visions! I tried to talk again, but I only managed weakly, "Goblin King." I couldn't tell for sure, but I think he might have smiled. He said, "You, my dear, may call me Jareth." I felt myself being lifted carefully off the ground. The last thing I remember before passing out completely was a pair of mismatched eyes, staring down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Recovery**

I woke to an unfamiliar world, my head filled with a strange kind of haze. The first thing I really remembered was many small creatures, fidgeting around the edges of my bed. Wait. I was in a bed? When did I go to bed? How did I even get indoors in the first place? One moment, I was collapsed on a dirty, stone floor, seemingly alone. The next, I lay atop fur, down, silk, and other expensive fabrics that probably didn't have names yet. My vision began to clear bit by bit. The walls were made of faded gold-colored stone, with a couple of gorgeous tapestries hanging up, my favorite one of the two having a pale lavender background and gold six-pointed stars. A roaring fire sat directly across from the bed, about three feet away. A Persian-style rug lay beneath the bed, over the marble floor. I turned to the left, noticing my head rested on an ebony fur pillow. A heavy blanket covered most of my body, except for my left leg.

I fully opened my eyes and shook my head in confusion. Most of the creatures, which I recognized as goblins, were congregated around my uncovered leg, seeming to be studying it. The leader looked up, and her eyes bulged out when she saw I had regained consciousness. She turned to another in the group and said, "Please, go inform the king that she has awakened." Before that order could be carried out, a burst of glitter appeared in the doorway. I turned quickly in that direction, nearly giving myself whiplash. A male voice said, "That's not necessary. Thank you, Annelise." As the room began clearing out, a figure slowly emerged from the shadows, and I was finally able to put a face to the stories and visions.

He was taller than me, that much was clear, but I wasn't sure how much. His platinum-blond hair feathered out in all directions. His mismatched eyes were certainly his most striking feature. He was dressed mostly in black, from his breastplate to his boots, but the sleeves of a ruby-red velvet shirt were visible. He stood so still, barely even twitching the muscles in his face. If I could not hear him breathing, I would have thought he was a statue. Suddenly, a flashback came to my mind, and I remembered who this man was. I lowered my head, and I gave the best sitting-down curtsy that I could. A deep, rich chuckle echoed around the room. "Come, come, now. There's no need for that." I looked back up, and I saw he was smiling. I forced a slight smile in return, shifting myself on the bed. Well, that was a big mistake. As soon as I did, a searing pain ran down my left leg, from my knee to my toes. My shy expression immediately changed to one of pure agony. My hand flew to the affected area, and I noticed the bandage covering it. "You really shouldn't move." I glanced back up at those words, re-making eye contact with the king. "W-What happened to m-me?" He moved a bit closer and replied, "Your ankle is broken, and you've been out for several hours. As of right now, there is no way you can put weight on it." I fell back against the pillow, the proverbial wind knocked out of me. Once I was completely still, the pain faded enough for me to talk properly. I said, "What am I going to do? Recovering from this will take months, and my mother will only be away from home for another two-and-a-half weeks. At some point, she would notice if I was missing." That earned another laugh. "You need not fear such things. When the swelling goes down enough, I will use my healing magic to finish the rest." I should have been surprised to hear him claim magic could do such a thing, but after all I had experienced in the labyrinth, I had become somewhat jaded.

I turned away, thinking things over. He continued, "I will be given regular reports on your health." I nodded and said, "And when I am well again, I will finish my run." "What? You can't be serious." I turned back, and I saw the expression of slight shock on his face. "Yes. Of course, I am. When my ankle is healed, I will finish my run of your labyrinth, and I will start again from the point I stopped. Know one thing about me, Your Majesty: When I make a promise, I keep it." He stared hard at me, as if probing my mind for something important. "Yes, I can see that. While I admire your conviction and dedication, Ari, it would be such a pity for you to put yourself through that. The likelihood of re-injury would be far too great. When you are well, you will return home, and that is how it shall be." My head snapped up as I watched him walk to the door. King or no king, he had no right to speak to me as if I were a toddler! I was about to yell at him, when something else he said suddenly struck me. He used my name! How on Earth did he already know my name?! Unless… "So, you have been spying on me." He paused, his hand on the doorknob, mumbling "So I have." under his breath. "It is my duty to know the activities of my subjects. Besides, it saves the trouble of introductions."

A giggle escaped my lips, and despite covering my mouth with the back of my hand, I was unable to stop more from coming. He joined me in that for a moment, before once again moving to leave. "I am immensely grateful for your kindness toward me. During my journey, some within the kingdom warned me not to trust it." He stopped again, and I was happy to see he didn't look annoyed. "That does not surprise me. Over the years, I have acquired somewhat of a…fearful reputation. But be assured, there is more to me than first meets the eye. You don't have to worry about being grateful." I rolled my eyes. He was right about one thing: this was not the kind of king I expected to meet. I remembered the look of terror on poor Hoggle's face when I told him my reason for being here, and I also recalled Sir Didymus's rigid properness. Still, my caution never wavered. However nice this man may seem now, I knew I had to tread carefully with his emotions. It's never wise to cross someone giving you shelter and medical care, when that same person also has the power to hurt you. As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "There is no need for such formality when we speak. I did you the courtesy of using your name. Please, do me the courtesy of using mine." I smiled, and he commented on how lovely it was. I don't know why he bothered with the silly door. We both knew he could simply spirit away in all his glittery glory. The thought almost made me giggle again, but I held back the urge. Just before the door could completely close, I said, "Thank you, again…Jareth." I spotted his faint flicker of a smile. Then, the door closed with a soft thud, and I was officially alone.

In the time after that, I saw very little of my benefactor. However, the goblin physicians and maids were constantly around me, checking my leg and asking how I was feeling. I actually made close friendships with a couple of them, Annelise especially. We were the epitome of 'different', but we became like sisters. Amazingly, not one of them asked me about my mother. If they knew, they didn't say anything. Both Hoggle and Ludo actually visited me a couple of times, and Hoggle reluctantly agreed to never mention Mom. He also said that he would pass the same message on to Sir Didymus. Certain herbal remedies kept the pain away. They also kept me in and out of consciousness, but I didn't mind. A few days after we first met, Jareth demonstrated how he used his crystals. "I simply turn it this way, and it shows me whatever I wish." I watched in amazement as Hoggle appeared in the crystal, back at his garden, spraying the fairies. "Um…What else can these do?" A crafty smile spread across his face, and I suddenly became very nervous. I thought, "Uh-oh. I knew this would happen! Do not, under any circumstances, trust this dude!" I braced myself, but trouble never came. Instead, he held the crystal out to me and moved it back and forth quickly, saying, "It can show you your dreams, if you want." Did he mean dreams of the past, or of the future? I didn't bother to ask him. He sent the crystal gliding into my palm. I jumped a bit when it touched my skin, and he stifled a laugh. "Now tell me, Ari, what do you see?" It took a minute, but an image finally began to come through. I saw a dark-haired woman, sitting in front of a computer, typing faster than I could blink. I recognized the picture on the desk, and I although I only saw the back of her head, I knew who this was. I said joyfully, "It's Mom! I wondered how she was doing on her book tour." Suddenly, she spun around in her chair and stood up. For a brief second, I glanced back at Jareth, but his expression wasn't happy anymore. He kept looking from my face to Mom's in the crystal. He stood straight up, and began slowly backing away, shaking his head. A flash of glitter, and he was gone.

He came back a few hours later, with one of the physicians. He stood in the corner, completely silent and still. He wouldn't even look at me. Over the next couple of days, while he was cordial enough in visiting me, I could sense that something had changed. His attitude was totally different. At long last, on the third morning, Annelise said the swelling in my ankle had gone down enough for the full healing to take place. I reached for the crystal on my bedside table, which Jareth had given me to call him if I ever needed to. But once again, he beat me to the punch. Before I could even touch it, he was there. He gave a heavy sigh and walked around to the left side of the bed. He formed a new crystal out of thin air, surprising me when he suddenly threw it to the ground and smashed it. A beautiful mahogany chair appeared where the shards had landed. I gasped out, "Wow!" Was there anything this man couldn't do? I thought I heard him giggle at my words, but that light-heartedness immediately went away. He cleared his throat and said, "Now, this may sting just a bit, especially to someone who is not accustomed to the sensation." He sat in the chair, taking my ankle gingerly in his left hand, and gently pressed down with his right one. Even through his gloves, I could feel the magic starting to work. It felt like hair-thin vines of ice were twisting their way up the bone. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I didn't notice when he let go and told me to try moving it. "What? Oh, right." I did what he asked, and thank goodness, the pain was gone. Without thinking, I started laughing and said, "You're a miracle worker". "Well, it's not quite over yet."

A jewel-encrusted walking stick appeared, and he handed it to me. "Give it a couple of days with that. You'll be fine." I climbed out of bed after what felt like an eternity. "Finally, no more being bored 24/7." "It's 26/7 for us, but who's counting?" "Ha-ha. That's very funny." My feet hit the floor, and when I looked up, he was already in the corner. I had to confront him before he left. I was adjusting myself to using the walking stick, when I heard a soft melody moving around the room. I knew that song! It was the same song from my vision in the forest! He was mumbling the lyrics, now trying not to make eye contact with me. I caught the words "your heartbeat", and I joined him on the last line, "I can't live within you." If you've ever heard the phrase "Kodak moment", the way he looked at me right then was definitely one of those. "How in the world do you know that song?" "You sang it to me once before. Remember the black-haired baby girl in the crib, the one you stopped from crying with those very words? Well, I am all grown up now." He got a little wide-eyed for a split second, but that expression went away nearly as soon as it appeared. He didn't bother to ask how I knew about something so far back in time. I saw his hand go up, knowing he was ready to snap his fingers and disappear. "I'm not naïve, Jareth. You knew my mother." He sighed deeply. "Yes, I did. I knew Sarah…a long time ago. However, I do think this is a conversation best reserved for another time." He vanished before I could say anything further.

Annelise came by a short time later. "It's good to finally see you up and about, young lady. Is there anything I can do for you now?" I had to think for a minute. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "Well, after so many sponge-downs, a warm bubble bath would feel pretty good." "Right away, miss." I rolled my eyes. "Now, what did we talk about?" "Oh, I apologize, Ari. I suppose old habits die hard." I hobbled over to the window and stared through the medieval-style crisscrossed glass. I could see the beginning of the labyrinth from here. It was truly a breathtaking view. I was thinking about that fact, when a tingling crept up my spine, that old feeling of being watched. Wherever Jareth was in the castle, I knew he could see me. I mumbled, "I would appreciate it if certain people would cease their spying for the next three hours, or so." As soon as I finished that sentence, the feeling went away. I whispered a thank you, and I followed Annelise when she told me everything was ready. I was confused when she led me into the bathroom. "It's, um…It's empty." "I know. Just sit down, and the water will appear." "Oh, okay. I got it. Just…could you…give me some privacy?" "Of course. Simply let me know when you're done." With that, she left me to my own devices. I was nearly shaking as I stripped down and carefully climbed into the tub. The moment I became comfortable, water began bubbling from the bottom to just above my ribcage. I sank down to my neck with a contented sigh. Bubbles appeared and covered me.

I reached down and carefully touched my left ankle where it had been hurt. A small, secondary burst of that healing-ice-power surged through me, making me gasp. Gosh, muscle memory was a powerful thing. I leaned against the back of the tub, nearly falling asleep in my relaxation. My eyelids were shutting just as Annelise knocked on the door and asked if I was ready. I jumped up in classic 'fight-or-flight' mode and said, "Yes. Yes. Just let me cover myself." I stood up quickly, wrapping a fluffy towel around my body. When I looked down for a split second, I saw that the water was gone. The door opened. She smiled and said, "There's good news and bad news. The bad news is that the small amount of your clothing my assistants were able to get is now being washed, and we have no one to go back to your world for more. The good news is that we have some gowns you can borrow, if you so choose." Well, I had two options: I could sit in the bed in my birthday suit and wait for hours for my regular clothes to be done, or I could play a little dress up. Hmm. Tough call. "How long does it take on average for a gown to be made?" "That depends. If we go from scratch, it can take up to four or five hours. If we are simply altering an existing gown, it can usually be just under an hour and a half." I nodded in understanding. I asked for a pen and paper, and I quickly scribbled my idea for a gown. I based the design on something I had seen on television a few years ago, and I specified that I wanted the colors to be red and black. "If you have an existing gown that you can make look like this, please do so. I'll be patient." I watched Annelise close the door, covered myself on my bed, and started reading a book to pass the time. I was about two-thirds of the way through it, when she returned, garment box in hand. "We just had to add the sleeves, along with some extra stitching." "Great. Well, come on. Let's see." She placed the box at the foot of the bed and removed the lid. Taken out was the most gorgeous piece of fabric I had ever seen.

Most of it was blood-red, with black stitching down the center of the bodice and along the top. The long, puffy sleeves were black, with red glitter threads running through them and white ruffles around the cuffs. "I hope you don't mind a corset, Ari." What? Oh, right, the infamous waist-squisher. "No, not at all. Just don't break any of my ribs." "I'll try my best." We shared a laugh, and she shut her eyes as I slid into the dress. True to her word, she didn't hurt me. It felt like a body cast was being tied around me, but a comfortable one, nonetheless. It hung off my shoulders, which I was not expecting. "Is there anything else that goes with this?" "Yes, there is." Annelise handed me a pair of black flats and a simple silver chain. "The necklace was my idea. I heard that your birthday was coming up in your world, so I thought you would like this." "Aw. Thank you." I hugged her tightly. Then, she started brushing my hair. When she was done, it was perfectly straight, falling down to my waist. "Is there anything you would like me to do with it?" "Hmm. Maybe just a braid will be fine." Once she was completely done with me, she led me to a mirror and showed me how I looked. Whoa. This was really me? I looked almost like a totally different person, like something out of a childhood fairytale. There were tears forming in the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them back. I heard Annelise behind me saying, "I suppose it's fine now for you to go see the rest of the castle. Just be as careful as you possibly can." "Will do. And thanks again for helping me."

She held the door open for me, and she took off in the opposite direction from where I was going. The walking stick wasn't as hard to use as I thought it would be. I walked around for about twenty minutes. I said hi to any servant I came across, and I even had a couple of brief conversations with them. I was amazed by the stunning furniture and art I saw. As I was looking over one painting in particular, I thought I heard music. It sounded lively and bouncy, but it was very faint, so it was hard to tell where it was coming from. I wandered a bit, turning my head in all directions, trying to find the source. It didn't take too long. I turned down a certain hallway, and the music began to get louder. At the end were two mottled brown doors. I leaned against one of them, pressing my ear gently against the wood. It sounded like a party in there! I heard goblins giggling and singing along with their leader. It took a second for me to realize it was Jareth's voice. What 'babe'? What 'power'? What on Earth was he talking about? I pushed the door open slowly and quietly. Sure enough, there he was, in the center of the room, dancing around with the goblins. I saw him even kick a few into the air, and that would have bothered me, except for the fact that they seemed to enjoy it. They kept repeating the same words over and over again: dance, magic, and jump. When I saw some of the smaller goblins try to dance, I finally lost what little control I had left. I started giggling, and instantly, the music stopped. Uh-oh. This was awkward. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I do mean everyone's. "It appears we have a little guest." I backed away as the door was pushed open completely. I really thought I was going to get yelled at, but Jareth surprised me. He smiled and held the door open, motioning for me to go in. "Welcome to my throne room, Ari. Make yourself comfortable." "Thanks." I briefly noted how his clothes resembled what he wore at our first meeting, except that the long purple jacket had been replaced by a short, closed, black vest. I also realized this was the same room from another of my visions. I had been seeing it through his eyes, through his mind, and I had no idea.

There had to be at least thirty goblins gathered. They were of every possible size, shape, and color, but none of them were overly frightening. A couple of them even said hello to me. One said, "Sit over here, little lady." For some reason, I listened to him. I walked over awkwardly and sat beside him. I asked, "So, what's your name?" "Skeek." "Neat name." I turned away from him and addressed the rest of the room, "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I feel like I ruined what sounded like an awesome time." Jareth strode quickly past me, spun on his heel, jumped backwards into his throne, threw his legs over the arm rest, and crossed his arms. He said, "Nonsense. You're finally getting back to life outside that room. That's nothing to apologize for." He winked and flashed a tiny smile at me, barely noticeable, and I just had to smile back. "Um…So, tell me, where did that song come from?" "A long time ago." That seemed to be his answer for everything lately. When did he know my mom? A long time ago. If he really thought I was going to let him get away with that short answer from earlier, he was dead wrong. It was a good thing that his crystals couldn't see people's thoughts.

It was relatively silent for a little while, with only some minor chattering from the goblins around me. Jareth tapped his riding crop against his knee, trying to think of something new to say. When he looked back at me, a light came into his eyes. I wondered if I should be scared. "So, you enjoyed our little song, did you? Would you mind sharing one of your own?" I was confused as to what he meant, until I saw, once again, that crafty smile. He actually wanted me to full-on sing! My eyes grew wide, and I felt panic slowly absorbing into every portion of my body. I shook my head and said, "I'm not a trained singer like you." "But it would still be nice to hear something new, Ari." I briefly glanced around the room, silently begging at least one of the goblins to step in and help me. But no one was going to question their king, for any reason. I drew in a deep breath and looked back at Jareth. "Well, there is one song I know pretty well. Mom said it came from my favorite childhood movie, which also dealt with magic, fairies, that sort of thing." He flinched at the mention of my mother, but he still gave me the signal to go on.

I took in another huge breath, and I prepared to start the song. "Anytime you want to be right here, just imagine me, and all this will appear. You can keep this moment all your life, forever near, a dream worth keeping. When you're feeling lost, I'll be your star. Just reach out and touch me, no matter where you are. In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight, just keep my star in sight." My eyes flicked up for a split second, and I noticed Jareth fight back a smile when I said the words 'precious things'. Did they have something to do with Mom? I didn't have time to think it over. I continued, "I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping, for more than just a day. Even though the winds of change may come sweeping, it's still a dream worth keeping, so don't let it fade away. Maybe you'll be in some distant land, feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand. Every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain, you'll be here again. I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping, for more than just a day. Even though the winds of change may come sweeping, it's still a dream worth keeping, so don't let it fade away. Someday, you might be thinking, when life has passed you by. Your spirits might be sinking, with hope in short supply. That's the reason why. That's the reason why. I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping, as long as it will stay. Even when you see the darkness come creeping, a dream worth keeping can never fade away." I was shaking, until I looked up into Jareth's eyes. He whispered, "Beautiful."

I was unable to fight the raging blush, now rapidly spreading over my cheeks. In my mind, 'me' and 'beautiful' never seemed to quite go together, in any sense. He flashed a brief half-smile and stretched. I felt something nudge my shoulder, and it turned out to be Skeek. In a soft voice, he said, "He's right, you know. You shouldn't doubt yourself like that, Miss Ari. You sang very pretty, and you look pretty, too. You look so comfortable, like you really belong here." I patted the top of his head and thanked him for his sweet compliment. Well, he was right about one thing: even with the chaos of the labyrinth, I felt more at-ease here than I had in much of my life back home. I loved my family dearly, and there was very little I could complain about regarding my life. But even when I was little, I felt like a tiny piece of my heart belonged somewhere else. The whole matter reminded me of another childhood moment, a lyric from a Disney film: "If I never held you, I would never have a clue how, at last, I'd find in you the missing part of me." I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of Jareth clearing his throat. He hopped off his throne and walked over to me. "Allow me to give you a proper tour." He stretched out his hand, and I gladly took it. After tucking my hand into the crook of his elbow, we walked out of the throne room. As we left, I heard some of the goblins in whispered gossip. One said, "This is so unlike His Majesty. It's rare for him to be this nice and generous to anyone, from either world." However, it was her next words that unnerved me, "Still, they do make a rather fetching couple." Another asked, "Do you really think she could be our next queen?" A third replied, "Anything's possible. Think about where you live." Before the door shut, I heard a fourth say, "I don't know. He was never really the same after Sarah left." Again, there was the mention of my mother. What role did she really play in all this? I was almost too afraid to ask.

We walked a few minutes in silence. Then, Jareth explained a bit of his family history to me. "This castle has stood for eleven generations. But like the labyrinth, it's always changing. I was actually named after the architect who built it." "Cool. To me, your name sounds like it comes from my world's Hebrew language." "It's actually Welsh. When I was a child, Mother told me it meant 'gentle heart'." There was an ironic statement. I could just picture Hoggle's reaction to it, "Oh, yeah. He's real gentle." I bit down on my lower lip to keep from outright laughing at the thought.

We stopped in front of a huge window. There were some French-style doors next to it, and we went through them, onto a balcony. As we sank down into the decorative lounge chairs, I heard him say, "A dream worth keeping, indeed." I giggled, knowing he referred to my song, and I asked, "And do you have a dream worth keeping, Jareth?" He sighed, his face darkening and his eyes losing a bit of their trademark sparkle. He responded, "I did once." I swallowed hard. "Um…Do you mind me asking what that was?" "A girl, from many years ago. I adored and relished her innocence, how she seemed so willing to accept everything the Underground stood for, even before she knew it existed. For a while, I had been thinking of ways to get her attention, and I thought my chosen method worked. When all was said and done, the game long over, I made my intentions toward her known. But her reaction was not what I expected. She turned away from my offer, reciting a passage from an old book. I've often wondered if I had used other words, if the phrasing of them had been different, how it might have changed things. She said I had no power over her, and in many ways, she was right. Yet in others, she was wrong. Many people have come through this place, and will continue to do so. They can say I have no power over them, just as she did. But while one can try to forget the Underground, it never forgets you. I will certainly never forget her." It didn't take a big stretch of the imagination for me to understand who he was talking about. He crossed his arms over his chest. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder, and he seemed only mildly surprised by the gesture. "You really loved her, didn't you? You loved my mother." He barely twitched his eyes in my direction, but that was enough to give me an answer. Nothing he could say now would change my opinion. I knew I was right.

I had still not removed my hand from his shoulder. I couldn't make myself do it, seeing how sad he looked. This was someone, a king no less, who mere minutes ago, looked like nothing in either world could wipe the smile from his face. Seeing how he now looked so completely broken made me want to cry. I felt my throat closing up, and my vision began slowly clouding over with tears. As ticked off as I was about certain aspects of his personality, such as the tricks he pulled on me while I was in the labyrinth, I couldn't help but feel some affection for this man. I rubbed my thumb over his shoulder blade, and before I could stop myself, I whispered, "It's going to be alright, Jareth. I promise." I was about to look away, but his eyes caught mine before I could. The corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smile. "Thanks. I needed that." I nodded quickly, trying to hide my emotions, but my efforts proved to be futile. A single huge tear tumbled down my cheek. I heard him sigh. He produced another crystal, and I watched him crush it. When he re-opened his hand, a handkerchief had replaced it. He made some kind of clicking noise, reached forward, and dabbed at the corners of my eyes. "Come now. You don't need to cry for me." I thought he was going to say more, but then he twitched his head, as if he heard something I could not. "What? Is it another wisher?" "Yes. I'm afraid that duty calls." He stood, patted the top of my head, and began walking back into the castle. I looked at him over my shoulder and said, "Don't be too harsh on him or her, Goblin King." "Never." A puff of glitter, and he was gone.

The weather was perfect, so I decided to stay on the balcony a bit longer. I asked Annelise to bring me some iced tea and the book from my room, which she did. As I read, I briefly wondered how the wisher, and possibly new runner, would react to meeting Jareth for the first time. Sure, he could sometimes be a little intimidating. But what was it he told me just over a week ago? Oh, yeah. He said, "There's more to me than meets the eye." Well, that was certainly true. He had more facets to his personality than a Cartier diamond. I finished the story, leaned back, and gave a heavy sigh. I was nearly falling asleep, when I heard a voice that I had not heard in a while: Hoggle. "Well, now, don't you look spiffy today?" "It's good to see you, too. And thanks." "No problem." With a grunt, he lifted himself backwards into the chair next to me. "So, what did you and the rat talk about?" I rolled my eyes. It was unlikely that those two would ever completely get along. They were polar opposites in so many ways, and not just physically: where Jareth was complicated, Hoggle was easy to understand; where Jareth was more closed-off with his feelings, Hoggle wore his heart on his sleeve. Sure, they could both be sarcastic and mean when they wanted to, but they did so in very different degrees.

"Oh, I almost forgot." "Forgot what, Hoggle?" He reached into his satchel, and I noticed a shy look appear in his eyes. "I, uh, I got ye a little somethin'. Annelise said your birthday was coming up, and, well, I couldn't miss it." He held out a medium-sized bottle, which was bright yellow with tiny emeralds all over it. It looked like a genie's bottle. As I took it from him, I said, "Aw. It's beautiful. Thank you so much. What's in it?" "It's perfume, what's it look like?" I giggled. "So, that's why I haven't seen you around too much. How long did it take you to get all the stuff to make it?" "I did have some help. I sent my sister into the markets to find certain scents, ones I thought you'd like." "Well, that was very nice. When you see her again, please give her my thanks." I uncorked the bottle, and I took a deep breath. A few scents were easy to pick out: peach mostly, with some strawberry, coconut, and vanilla sprinkled in. I also caught a couple more earthy scents like nutmeg and cinnamon. However, there were several I just couldn't place. I asked, "What extra ones were put in there?" He scratched his chin, trying hard to remember. "Well, there's something called 'essence of indigo flower', and Hadia said there was also crushed pearls and amber in it." I nodded. "I guess that explains the sparkling." "What sparkling?" "Look." I showed him the inside of the bottle, and he turned his head sideways in confusion. "I don't know. It's not supposed to be doin' that." "Then, what…" I didn't finish my sentence. The particular kind of sparkling looked familiar. Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen it before. It was mere hours ago, when a certain someone came into my room to fix my ankle. I recalled the shimmering on the floor next to my bed, and the chair that immediately replaced it. I said softly, "Crystal dust." I didn't need to say his name. We both knew there was only one person who could have done that. I smiled, dabbed some of the perfume on my neck, and re-corked the bottle.

I leaned back in my chair and took another sip of my iced tea. I heard Hoggle say, "Well, you must be pretty happy." "Why?" "After she mentioned your birthday, Annelise also told me that your ankle was all better now. She said you'd be going home tomorrow." My eyes grew wide, and I almost dropped my glass. This was definitely news to me. I gasped out, "What?" "Y-You didn't know?" "No, I didn't. Annelise never said anything, and neither did…" My shoulders slumped, my jaw dropped, and I couldn't stop shaking my head. "Why wouldn't you be happy about going home?" "Because…I almost don't want to." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I just said. "You can't possibly want to stay here." I gave a heavy sigh. If offered the choice, what would I say? What was my heart telling me? I looked straight in his eyes and said, "Honestly, if it weren't for my family, I would seriously consider it. I'll miss you guys so much, and there are…certain people I am worried about." "Like who, Jareth? Don't worry about him. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." "I know, but—." I didn't have the chance to say more. The subject of the last part of our conversation appeared in the doorway. "Thank you for keeping her company, Hogworth, but I think I can take it from here." I felt Hoggle tense up and prepare to correct him, but I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Let it go." He groaned and replied sharply, "Fine." I tried not to laugh as I shook my head at the king, and he simply smiled. As I stood, I leaned down and whispered in Hoggle's ear, "Say good-bye to Ludo and Sir Didymus for me." Jareth held his arm out. "Shall we?" I folded my hand into the crook of his elbow once more. "We shall."

As we walked back inside the castle, I asked him how things went with the wisher, and he told me everything had been taken care of. I did not question him further, although I did wonder with slight fear about his definition of 'taken care of'. He led me down a long corridor, toward a set of huge doors. "I think you'll rather enjoy this part. Your mother certainly seemed to." I looked at him in shock. That was the first time he had mentioned Mom without an air of depression. He held one of the doors open for me and whispered, "Go on." I ducked under his arm and went in. That had to be the most gorgeous ballroom in history. Everything was either white or silver, and like the rest of the Underground, it was covered in glitter. For a brief moment, I stopped playing the proper tourist. I broke away from Jareth and ran further into the ballroom, shouting gleefully. "Gosh! I-I've never seen anything like this in my life! This is so amazing!" I heard him laugh behind me. "I thought you might like it. We hold many grand parties here." I stared around, still in complete wonder. When he mentioned the parties, I mentally looked back on some of the ones I had attended in my world. I had junior prom to look forward to when school started back, but I also thought of other stuff: Sadie Hawkins, the Valentine's Social, the Christmas Social, charity dances, and other dances thrown just for the fun of it. Then, I remembered one I had always felt like a semi-outsider at. Jareth seemed to sense that my mood had suddenly changed. "What are you thinking of?" I replied, "The Father/Daughter Dance. It's held every year, at the Nature Pavillion in our local park. When I was little, I went with my grandfather, Robert Williams. After a while, though, he stopped being able to take me, and Uncle Toby took over. I always thought it was a little bit awkward, since we're only seven years apart in age. We actually look more like siblings than uncle and niece, and we behave more that way, too." He flinched when I mentioned Uncle Toby, and I was confused as to why. Suddenly, a new vision flashed through my mind. Jareth was on his throne, bouncing a baby boy on his lap. There was a dusting of reddish-blond hair on the small child's head, his eyes were blue, and he wore a red-and-white-striped onesie. The voice I now knew so well said, "In nine hours and twenty-three minutes, you'll be mine." Was that why Mom came here years ago? Did she, at some point, wish Uncle Toby away? Why would she do that? I would have to ask her about this at some point, that is, if I ever got the courage to. Then, the image vanished. I saw Jareth, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry that dance never had the kind of sparkle for you it should have, Ari." "Don't be. It's not your fault. Mom rarely even mentions Dad. Actually, I think he may have died before I was born, and it's just too painful for her to discuss." He nodded his head and looked away briefly. "Be thankful you didn't have to live up to such high expectations. My father, King Oberon, was always like that. I could never do anything right, in his eyes. It was always one correction after another." I saw his muscles relax, but not in a good way. I asked, "What about your mother?" Instantly, his whole demeanor changed. He turned back to me, a wide smile on his face. "My mother was an angel. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. They always referred to her as 'Good Queen Cassandra'. She raised me and my two older sisters with a gentle, but strong hand. And she was beautiful, too. She had vibrant red hair, almost the same shade as your gown" I looked down at the fabric and blushed. He talked about his mother pretty much the same way I talked about mine. I inwardly wished that Hoggle could have been present to see and hear this. If he were, I know he would have been more apt to changing his opinion of his ruler. "What happened to her?" The sad expression from the balcony came back. "She died in the process of birthing what would have been my younger brother. Her pains had come too early. All the physicians' efforts proved to be for naught. If I thought my father was brutal before, it grew far worse after she was gone. She was the only one who could properly handle him." I reached for his hand, and I gently rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. "You are one of the most caring girls I have ever met, Ari. You've cracked the icy heart of a king." I giggled. "If you truly loved my mother, and I can see that you did, I hardly believe your heart is, or ever was, made of ice." "You flatter me, child." I replied in mock-anger, "Child? Sir, I will have you know that I turn seventeen in two weeks." We had a good laugh. "So, you're sixteen now. Sarah was only fourteen when I first met her." It was kind of cool for me to think about that. He went on to tell me that in his world, I was considered an adult, with sixteen being their legal age. He said, "I still feel sorry that you missed out on such an important relationship, and all the fun things that are supposed to go with it."

He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Then, he produced a new crystal and handed it to me. "What am I supposed to do with it?" "You can make it play the music of your choice. Simply throw it into the air, and it will have the whole room play whatever song is currently on your mind." I smiled as one came to me. As soon as the crystal hit the ceiling and broke, the entire ballroom echoed with the instrumental version of a show tune I knew pretty well. I swayed a bit to the music, nearly closing my eyes in relaxation. Suddenly, I felt Jareth take my hand and start pulling me toward the room's center. "W-What are you doing?" "Dance with me." Dance with him? As in, waltz? Oh, boy. "But I don't dance like this back home." "It's not that hard." His right hand went to my waist, and his left hand held my right one. My left hand rested on his right arm. Although the waltz was indeed easy, it still felt a bit strange. I had never been to a formal occasion that required this type of dancing. In the midst of it, he said, "I'll do all I can to find information about your father, Ari. I know that's why you came here." I nodded, but quickly looked away, knowing my time here was drawing to a close.

He walked me back to my room. As I opened the door, he handed me another crystal, which I was all too eager to throw. Adam Lambert's voice filled the area, pouring out the words to "Voodoo", one of my favorite songs. Jareth laughed. He could feel the irony, just as much as I could. I turned around to face him and said playfully, "The power of voodoo." He pointed at me and completed the words, "You do." With another laugh, he wished me good-night. I turned back to my bed as the door clicked shut. I looked down, realizing my walking stick had been discarded long ago. They were right. I was all better. Somehow, that failed to comfort me. Annelise had already laid out my pajamas: a pale green nightgown with gold embroidery around the chest area. I brushed out my hair and put it on, reveling in how cozy it felt. I did sit on my bed, but there was no way I was sleeping that night. I didn't want to miss a moment of my last hours here. The next morning, I went to the window and smiled as a deep citrine-like color spilled across the sky. I sighed and said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than a Goblin City sunrise." A deep, familiar voice behind me replied, "Neither have I." A tornado of color surrounded me, and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in my mother's favorite armchair in our townhouse. Guinevere was sleeping peacefully at my feet. Thank goodness, she didn't appear hungry, scared, or lonely. I glanced at a mirror near the staircase, and I noticed that I was wearing the same outfit as when I first went into the labyrinth. I fell against the back of the chair. I knew I had to be home, but now that I had discovered this new world, I finally understood what had been missing from my heart my entire life. For example, most young kids believe in Santa Clause, and their faith is all they need to confirm his existence at the North Pole. Well, I now got to do both. I believed in a place, and I also knew for a fact it existed. This made me miss it even more. I reached for the remote and turned on the television, sighing. Then, I turned my head and saw something odd. By the front door were three boxes, in different shapes. When I took a closer look, I realized they were early birthday gifts. The roundish one was from Ludo: a sealed fishbowl filled with malt balls, my favorite kind of candy. The square one held two books from Sir Didymus: one about the life of King Arthur, and another about the adventures of Robin Hood. What other present could one expect from a chivalrous knight? The final one, a small rectangular box, was nearly crushed by the others. Glitter fell from the lid as I opened it, which immediately told me who it was from. A gold-and-white owl feather lay inside, which confused me at first, until I saw what was beneath it: a rose made of clear crystal, stem and all. I sniffled, ready to cry, but I covered it up with sarcasm, "I certainly can't throw this one, now can I?" As I put my gifts away in my room, I noticed the statue next to my lamp, and I remembered what Jareth told me: "You can try to forget the Underground, but it never forgets you." Right, like I would really forget them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Bonding Moments**

The next morning, it was fairly easy for me to get back into a normal routine, but it was still boring. I'm not a spoiled brat, by any means, but I briefly forgot that I had to make my own food. I cooked myself oatmeal and scrambled eggs, with a banana and orange juice. A healthy breakfast: short, sweet, to the point. While I was washing the dishes, the phone rang. It was Mom.

She said, "Where have you been, sweetheart? I've been trying to call you for days, but you never picked up." What could I possibly tell her-"Actually, I ran through a labyrinth, broke my ankle, and got it healed by the Goblin King, who by the way, is still madly in love with you."-? No! Instead, I did something that I normally hated doing: I lied to her, saying, "They've been having problems with the phones for days. The company said it was some kind of shortage, or something. I haven't been able to get through to certain people, either." Miraculously, she bought it! "Oh. I'm so sorry, kiddo. I didn't know." I hated when she did that: trying to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Sure, it was technically something made up, but the principle still stands. She continued, "What have you been up to?" I froze. Several images flashed through my mind: Sir Didymus appearing in my room, hiding from a storm in a cave with Ludo, having tea on the balcony while talking with Hoggle, and dancing with Jareth. I guess I could take my pick of the litter. I told her, "Nothing, really. Just reading, writing, and cruising the 'net." I heard her laugh. "And you're keeping up with soccer practice?" "Of course." We went on for a half an hour in that same line of conversation, before she finally hung up. Crisis averted.

Two days went by. My soccer coach had gone out of town the night of our last practice, and I knew she still was, so that was one worry checked off my list. I chatted on Facebook for a couple of hours with my best friend, Charlotte Thompson. When she asked where I had been, I simply told her I had a migraine, which she knew could make me suffer for days. After that, I took a shower and changed from my flannel jammies into a lilac tank top, colored rhinestone-covered jeans, and flip-flops. I tied my hair back and put it up with a huge claw clip, and I clipped the silver chain from Annelise around my neck. I took Guinevere for a walk through the park.

It was peaceful enough for a while, but then I noticed an owl had been following me the entire time. I took note of its colors: pale gold and white feathers, the same as the one I found in my gifts. It landed on an old fence post close to me, so I went over to it. Guinevere started barking at it right away, and it seemed to take forever to calm her. The corners of the owl's beak seemed to twitch upward in a bird-ish version of a smile, and I thought, "No way. This is impossible." Owls couldn't smile. What was I thinking? It must be the sun, messing up my brain. I briefly wondered why the little creature didn't seem to be afraid of either me or my dog. But then, I leaned in close and got a good look at its eyes: mismatched blue. I smiled and sighed in realization. "Hi, Jareth." "_Screeech!_" "Nice to see you, too." I reached out tentatively, and I gently started petting the top of 'its' head. I stayed there quietly for a few seconds, with my furry friend sitting silent at my feet. Finally, I crouched on my knees and said, "At least, now I know all that wasn't a dream. But you don't need to check on me. My ankle's doing fine. Really, it's okay. You have more important things to think about, Goblin King." With that, 'it' flew away, into a patch of nearby trees. I started walking away with Guinevere, stopping only to get a soft pretzel and a Cherry Coke. Just before I left the park completely, I heard another loud screech, followed by a rustling of some leaves. I turned to the side, and I saw a tall blond man in a button-down white shirt and black pants, standing in the shadows at the edge of the woods. I shook my head with a smile, wiggling my fingers in a wave. I saw him smile back and wink at me, before vanishing.

I brought Guinevere home. Then, I did some shopping at the local mall. A lady who ran one of the free-standing booths noticed my necklace. "Do you have something to put on that chain, sweet pea?" "I haven't found anything pretty enough yet." "Let me show you a few things from our 'Planet Mosaic' collection." She took out a tray full of pins, earrings, and other assorted animal-themed jewelry. Every piece was gorgeous, but nothing really struck my fancy. Suddenly, I spotted an owl charm in the upper left-hand corner. Given my earlier encounter in the park, it felt like kismet. It was made of darkened silver, with gold paint lining the feathers, and two onyx-like stones for eyes. Not an exact likeness, but it was close enough. I paid nearly thirty dollars for the charm. That may seem like a bit much for something so small, but I felt like it was worth it. The lady even helped me put it on my chain. I ate a chimichanga at the food court, and I actually thought I saw Jareth on the other side of the room, but I couldn't be 100% sure it was him. After deciding I had put it off long enough, I finally headed back home again.

HBO was showing "Green Lantern", which normally would have made me happy, since it's one of my top ten favorite movies. Yeah, I had seen it about twenty times, but you never really get tired of something you love. Or do you? I could barely pay attention to what 'Hal Jordan' was telling his 'nephew'. I kept glancing out the window, half-thinking I would see an owl flying in the distance. I thought back to the balcony conversation I had with Hoggle, when he told me I should be happy to be going home. He was right. I should have been, but I wasn't, not completely. I wanted my life to be exciting. I wanted a little adventure every once in a while. That wasn't such a bad thing, was it? I sat on the couch, my arms crossed in front of my chest, tapping my foot nervously. Mom would be at meet-and-greets for the next few hours, so I knew she wouldn't be calling for a while. I was bored out of my mind. And truth be told, I was a bit lonely. I missed my new friends. How could I see them again? Suddenly, I remembered the wooden box from the attic. A crystal ball was in it. Maybe, I could use it to take me there. I just hoped it worked. I whispered to a sleeping Guinevere, "Mommy will be back, baby. She's going to visit some people." I bolted up the stairs, skipping three at a time, which is actually more challenging than it sounds. I reached under my bed and pulled out the box. I held the crystal in my hand, mentally crossing my fingers in hope. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, I said, "Take me back to the Underground. I wish to visit my friends." I clamped my eyes shut. It took a while for me to gather my courage to re-open them. When I did, I was overjoyed at what I found. I stood in an alcove, just off of a large hallway. Torch-like lamps kept the area lit. Sunlight poured in through huge windows. I took another deep breath and smiled. I was back.

I walked down a couple of corridors, but I didn't run into anybody. Then, I spotted a medium-height goblin in what appeared to be a uniform. I asked, "Do you know where I can find the king?" "I last saw him in the library, but I do believe it would be best not to disturb him." "Okay. Thank you." A few minutes later, I asked someone else how to find the library, not telling him why I was going there. He replied, "Go up those stairs, make a left turn down the first hallway you see, and the doors should be on the right-hand side." I followed his instructions perfectly, stopping when I found said doors. I pushed one open ever so slightly and peeked inside. An enormous fireplace took up a decent-sized portion of the wall across from me. Portraits were in every corner, and so were books. Three stunning Persian-style rugs were on the floor. As I walked in, my eyes darted back and forth around the room. A few feet from the fireplace, I saw a desk covered in papers, with a divan couch next to it. It confused me, until I saw a pair of black boots, hanging over one of the couch's arm rests. I jogged over and called out, "Jar-!" I quickly covered my mouth, when I heard his rhythmic breathing and realized he was asleep. Gosh. I guess a ruler's work was never done. He needed all the sleep he could get, wherever and whenever he could get it. I noticed his cape thrown over the chair at the desk, and I covered him with it. As I was about to leave, I twirled a lock of his hair around my fingers, just as he had done with me so long ago. Surprisingly, though it appeared coarse from a distance, it actually felt downy-soft. I said quietly, "I'll see you later."

After leaving the library, I thought I would head for the throne room. Maybe, my new buddy, Skeek, was in there. I remembered the music from before, and I let the path it had followed guide me there. Only a couple of goblins were in the room, one wearing a Viking helmet, and another that looked like a black Pekinese dog. I stood frozen, afraid to move, until I finally understood that they were also asleep. I mumbled, "Must be that time of day." I was about to leave there, too, when I noticed a doorway in the far left-hand corner. I saw part of a staircase, but I had no clue as to where it would lead. So, ever the curious one, I decided to climb it. It went in a couple of twisty loops, and I actually had to stop several times to keep from getting dizzy. If I thought that was bad, it was nothing compared to the complete vertigo I felt when I reached the doorway at the top and looked in. At first glance, "acid trip" were some words that immediately came to my mind. It also made me think of what the inside of a Rubik's Cube would look like. I couldn't tell what was 'up' or 'down'. There were staircases and archways everywhere. I had to really watch my every step. Suddenly, action began playing out before my eyes: 'place memory', I heard it was called. A teenage ghost-like version of Mom ran past me, trying to get to Baby Uncle Toby, who sat near a hole, several feet from her. No matter how close she seemed to get, he kept moving further away. A deep voice, which I recognized as Jareth, began echoing around the room, with me only catching part of his words: "You starve and near-exhaust me." Mom stopped on one of the platforms. He walked up behind her and then actually went through her, saying, "Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." I watched in amazement as the scene progressed. After "Yes, I do", I snapped back to reality, and I realized that I was near the edge of one of the landings. I almost fell, and I had to back away. My heart was pounding, and I couldn't stop breathing heavily. While I calmed down, I had to keep looking at my hands, or I would have gotten dizzy again. I asked the air around me, "What is this place?" "It's called the Escher Room." I looked down to see Hoggle, standing at the entrance. "Hi. What are you doing in here?" "It's all over the castle that you're back, though why you did return is beyond me." I rolled my eyes. Wow, gossip here really moved fast. "Okay. So, um…How do I get down from here?" "Just focus hard on me. That's it. Good. Now, jump." I did as he told me, but I hesitated slightly before the big leap. As I sailed through the air, I kept thinking, "Don't let me be a pancake. Please, don't let me be a pancake." At last, my feet hit the ground, and I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Now, come on. Let's get out of here, before he wakes up and catches us." "Right." I didn't know if I was allowed alone in there or not, but I wasn't going to take chances. I followed him back down the stairs.

When we got back to the throne room, two special people were there to greet me. "Lady Ari, it's so good to have you back!" "And you, Sir Didymus. I loved the books you gave me. Thank you." "My pleasure." Suddenly, two strong, furry arms grabbed me from behind in a tight bear hug. "Ari back. Like candy?" "I haven't gotten to eat the candy yet, Ludo, but I will soon." I looked around, and I noticed a few more goblins were in the room with us, Skeek included. "Hey, guys. How are all of you doing?" One said, "We're fine, but bored. It's so hot outside." Just then, an idea popped into my head. I didn't have a crystal with me, so I couldn't make music that way, but I could do something else. A sneaky smile spread across my face. I started tapping out a rhythm with my foot. Then, I jumped up and began to sing, "Do you believe in magic?" Skeek asked, "What magic?" I replied, "In a young girl's heart. How the music can free her." Another goblin asked, "When?" I told her, "Whenever it starts." It went on and on like that. Eventually, we were all dancing around. Several of the goblins climbed on my back, jumped off my shoulders, and did somersaults in the air. I linked hands with a group of about seven, and we danced in a circle around the center sitting area. It got so crazy, that I never even heard the door opening. I spun around, caught up in the heat of the song.

Suddenly, when my back was turned, I heard the sound of leather-clad hands, clapping directly behind me. Deep laughter echoed around the room, as an awkward silence set in. I looked up. My voice came out at a slightly higher pitch than intended as I said nervously, "Hello." "Well, hello there." I turned around and backed up a few feet, saying, "I'm so sorry, Jareth. Did we wake you?" "On the contrary, I was already getting up when I learned you were here." He patted my shoulder, and somewhere behind me, I heard someone whisper, "See? I told you. Wedding bells are in the works. I'm sure of it." I turned my head around slowly and said, "I can hear you!" Until that point, I had never heard him get seriously angry. He said through gritted teeth, "As can I!" I tried to grab his arm and hold him back, but to no avail. He stomped over to them and all but growled, "Have you nothing better to do than gossip all day?" "Y-Yes, Your Majesty. Of c-course, we do." "Then, I suggest you get to doing it, or it's a bog bath for you two." They were borderline hysterical, with one nearly tripping over Jareth's foot as they ran between his legs, before finally taking off through the slightly-opened door.

As I watched them leave, I heard a faint snickering behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Jareth biting down on his lower lip, fighting a smile. I asked, "What's so funny?" "I love when they scramble like that. I always wonder which one will fall first." "But that's not funny at all." "No, you're right…That's hilarious." I couldn't believe this was the same guy who took me on a tour of his home, who spoke of such deep love for most of his family, who danced with me, and who just fifteen minutes ago was sleeping so peacefully. My face must have showed my disbelief, because he snapped out of his laugh and started walking towards me. "What's got into you?" I replied, "Why did you do that?" "I was only commanding the respect I deserve." He walked out of the throne room, and I followed close behind. "Respect doesn't always mean intimidation." "It did this time." "No, it didn't. Gossip like that is harmless, and it's perfectly natural in a situation like this. What were they supposed to think, seeing you behave that way with me? For goodness sakes, it's just speculation…with very small creatures…who cry when they see you coming." He froze in the middle of the hallway, and for the first time in a while, I felt afraid of him. He turned around and glared at me, saying, "You really should learn to mind your own business." My jaw dropped. "Excuse me? This place became my business a long time ago. I came back here, because I wanted to see you and all my other friends again. Maybe, I shouldn't have." I didn't bother to wait for his response. I bolted for where I knew my bedroom was. Once I found the door, I jumped onto my bed and threw a pillow at the door in anger.

I didn't know how much time had passed, when I heard a knock at my door and Annelise's voice followed it with, "May I come in, Ari?" "Go ahead." She climbed onto a chair next to my bed and said, "You really must care for the king." "What makes you think so?" "One would have to care about a person a great deal in order to get so emotional." I sighed, knowing she was right. I suddenly heard another knock, but no voice this time, not that I needed one. Somehow, I knew who was on the other side. A puff of glitter appeared in the corner of the room, which confirmed my suspicions. I crossed my arms and turned my head away quickly, avoiding his gaze. He said, "I'm going riding. Will you come with me?" "What makes you think I will, or even want to?" "Well, you can't stay in this room forever." Shoot! He had me there. What other choice did I really have? I wasn't the type of person who held grudges, especially for something so stupid like this, but I couldn't let him see that. I turned my head back around slowly, to see his hand outstretched and waiting. My shoulders slumped, and I gave another huge sigh. As I took his hand, I mumbled, "This is against all my better judgment." He stole a quick glance at my facial expression and said, "You resemble your mother in so many ways. Just like hers, your eyes possess such cruelty." To me, that sounded like a paraphrase of part of the scene I watched in the Escher Room. I used the melody to finish it with, "And I know you can be so cruel." I heard his soft chuckle as we left my bedroom.

He led me down to the stables, where I saw horses that would make the best breeders in the world jealous. He disappeared a second, before returning with a black-and-white paint stallion. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the animal's soft mane. As he did this, he told me, "Raphael has been my friend for many years." He encouraged me to pet the horse, and to try feeding him a treat. He pointed to a pouch hanging on the wall next to me and said, "That's finely chopped sweetgrass over there. It's one of his favorites." I reached inside and grabbed a handful. I was a bit nervous as Raphael ate the food from my palm. I kept tensing up, thinking he was going to bite me. Finally, Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing my wrist and holding my hand steady. "You can't show your nerves around horses. They're very sensitive. If you're scared, they will be, too." I had heard that before, from several different people. Once the food was gone, I asked where my horse was. "Look around. Go choose one." "Okay." I ran my right hand along a few of the stalls, marveling at the beauty I found. As I passed one stall in particular, I felt something grab a stray lock of my hair. The horse pulled and nibbled on it, which both hurt me and made me laugh. I tapped it gently on the nose and said through giggles, "No. That's not food." A shadow fell across my back. "That's Starlight. She's young…and a bit impetuous at times. Reminds me of someone else I know." "Ha-ha, very funny." He opened the gate and led her out, saying, "I think she'll be a good match for you. She already seems to like you." When he brought Starlight into the sun, I got a better look at her coloring: brilliant golden-brown with a pale yellowish-white mane and tail. He saddled and bridled her for me.

I heard footsteps drawing closer and closer to us, with Jareth appearing to recognize the person. "Ah, my boy, it's so good to see you. Would you mind helping this young lady onto her horse?" "Not at all, my king." "Oh, please. I've known you since you were a child. You know there's no need for formal titles and such." I watched the two men laugh and embrace each other warmly. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. An arm went around my shoulders and nudged me slightly forward. "Ari, this is Deimos. His father is one of my best generals." I studied every detail of this new person. He was about an inch shorter than Jareth, and his cinnamon-colored hair was slightly less feathered out. His molten silver eyes almost seemed to glow with intensity. I felt the goosebumps rising on my skin, and my heart started to race when he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it. My face grew warm, and it, no doubt, burned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Here, let me give you a boost." He knelt down and made a kind of cup with his hands. I put my left foot into it, and I swung my right leg over Starlight's back. "Thank you." "No trouble at all." He winked at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked just ahead of me, and I saw that Jareth was already on his horse. "Comfy?" "Is this your way of apologizing to me for earlier, Goblin King?" He shrugged and replied, "Interpret it however you wish." With that, he took off at a gallop, and I raced after him. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Deimos was still there, but by then, we were too far away. We rode around for hours, just taking in the sights. "I never did thank you for covering me in the library. We rarely leave the fireplaces too burning brightly in the summer, so it was a bit chilly in there." "I just did what I felt needed to be done, a simple act of kindness." I reached over and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. Not an outright statement of forgiveness, but it still made the point.

We changed direction, away from the heart of the city. As we rode through the forest, I am positive I saw the some of the members of the Fire Gang, watching us from the bushes. When he started leading me down a specific path, I asked, "Where are we going?" "Hush. We're almost there." I ignored him and was about to ask again, but before I could, he stopped suddenly and said, "It's just through here." We ducked under some hanging willow bushes, and there it was: a clearing dominated by a stunning waterfall. We dismounted our horses and tied their reins to a couple of tree branches. I walked around, completely wide-eyed. I tried to think of adjectives to describe this little place, but nothing seemed worthy. Hmm. Then again, I think 'serene' would be the best choice. That word could be interpreted in many different ways, and it seemed to describe many areas of the Underground, not just here. "What are we doing here, Jareth?" "I thought we'd go for a swim. But first, we could play one of your human games, perhaps a game of Frisbee?" I burst out laughing. The image was just too much: the great king of the goblins, throwing around a simple circle of plastic. "Why is that funny?" "It's not. It's just—just…You never seemed like the 'playing' type of guy." "Believe me, if anyone knows how to have a good time, it's me." I smiled and shrugged simultaneously. Then, I said, "But that depends on your definition of 'a good time'." "Touche'."

I sighed and admitted, "Actually, I feel a bit too tired from the ride to go swimming." "Very well, then." He suddenly disappeared, re-appearing on a ledge near the waterfall. I went to meet him over there, but just before I reached him, he vanished again. I scanned the woods for him, finally spotting him behind a tree across the creek portion of the water. He flashed a sneaky smile, and he motioned me over with one finger, as if to say, "Come and get me." Ah, now, I got it. He wanted to play 'chase'. That dude didn't know who he was dealing with. He liked games? Well, I could play, too. I gave a smile that I hoped matched his. I crouched and held out my hands in preparation. When the time felt right, I leaped from my area, straight towards the other side. I started laughing mock-maniacally and said, "Gothcha!" The tip of my right foot touched the appropriate spot, but just before my left one could join it, Jareth vanished once again in a puff of glitter. His laughter echoed all around me. I groaned and mumbled "Almost had him." I reached for a branch to help swing myself all the way over.

Then, something scary happened. As I was about to grasp the branch in question, my right heel slipped backwards, and I couldn't get my balance in time. I started panicking. I felt my foot slide into the water, and I also felt the water splash onto some higher parts of my jeans. When a second splash hit my back and soaked it, I let go an almost blood-curdling scream of, "Jareth, help me! I need you!" Just then, I felt a strong gloved hand grab my left wrist. He asked sarcastically, "Why didn't you say so?" One good yank, and I was on my hands and knees on solid ground. Okay. Now, it wasn't fun anymore. "Why didn't I say so?! Why do you think?!" I jumped to my feet, reaching up to give a very well-deserved smack. Yet again, as my fingertips were about to make contact, he disappeared, only to once more re-appear behind me. He leaned over my shoulder and said softly in my ear, "You'll have to do better than that, if you want to catch me." As I turned around, I saw him slide backwards. I asked teasingly, "If you're really so confident, why do you seem scared of me?" He twitched his head to the side with a partial smile. "You're all wet." "No kidding, Glitter Boy." "'Glitter Boy'? Well, that's one I haven't heard." I narrowed my eyes. He waved me over. "Come along now. Let's get you back to the castle and warmed up." I looked from him to the castle and back again several times. He made a slight waving motion with his hand, immediately drying my clothes, but I was still freezing cold. Curious, I asked, "But won't I warm up on the way there?" He walked over to the horses, held both sets of reigns tightly, and sighed. "Actually, I have a much better idea." A crystal appeared in his right hand, which he then threw to me. I was still deeply confused, and I think he could tell. "Consider it a gift. It should take you straight to your room. Go on. I'll take care of the horses." By now, my anger had dissipated enough to let me give a smile. I rolled the crystal between my hands and asked, "Now, why can't you be like this all the time?" "Too much work." "Yeah, right. Okay, well, see you on the other side." As he chuckled under his breath, I threw the crystal to the ground. It shattered, and color exploded all around me.

Annelise was already waiting for me. "Here, sweeting, try this cup of tea. It'll fix you up good and proper in no time at all." She was right, of course. Within two sips, I felt better than I had even before the ride. She reached to take the cup from my hand, but when she brushed against it, I winced in slight pain. She asked with a laugh, "Oh, for goodness sakes, what limb did you break this time?" "I didn't break anything. My wrist just aches from getting tangled in the reins. Your king is a much more accomplished rider than I am. I was nearly out of breath, trying to catch up with him." She sat next to me on my bed and rubbed some salve into the reddened skin of my wrist. She told me, "They say that as a baby, Queen Cassandra would tie him to her back whenever she would go riding. Even today, it's how he gets out his emotions." The image was an adorable one: a platinum-haired infant, strapped to the back of his beloved mother, in the happy years before her loss would take a chip out of his heart. After the third sip of my tea, I started feeling a bit woozy. I looked down into my cup, and I saw a now all-too-familiar sparkling—crystal dust. A voice echoed in the room, "Thought you could use some nap time." I said softly, "Jareth, you sneaky…" That was the last thing I remembered in vivid detail before my head hit my pillow. Prior to going completely unconscious, I thought I felt leather brush gently against my face, perhaps pushing a stray lock of hair away from my eyes. When I woke up after what felt like hours later, I was back on my bed, my regular bed. The crystal I had used earlier was sitting next to my open right hand. A single gold-and-white owl feather lay in front of my window-seat. I laughed as I picked it up and said, "I should make a dream-catcher out of these things." Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of a car door slamming. I was mid-way down the staircase when the front door opened. "Hey, sweetie, surprise! I finished the tour ahead of schedule, and I caught an early flight." I was overjoyed to see Mom. Really, I was. But as I greeted and hugged her, I kept thinking, "Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

For the next few days, one question lingered in the back of my mind: If I did tell Jareth that Mom was back, how was I going to do it? It was much easier to visit the Underground, when no one was around to stop me. I hated lying to my mother, and I especially hated doing it to her face. I had to break the news somehow, and by the end of the week, I found my opportunity. After our final soccer game Saturday afternoon, which we won, Charlotte called me to say her family was going up to their cabin, and they needed someone to house-sit. I told her I would be glad to. However, I told Mom I wanted to go with them, and that her parents were picking me up at the bus stop. "Okay, honey, as long as they're back before your birthday. Be sure to pack plenty of sunscreen and bug spray." As she kissed me good-bye two hours later, she didn't know I also packed a certain glass ball.

They hid their spare key under the 'welcome' mat. I chose to spend the night on their pull-out loveseat, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed the crystal between my hands like a baseball. I was thinking ahead to what I could possibly say, when suddenly, I was torn from my musings by a crashing sound. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the coffee table and walked slowly toward the kitchen. I noticed an open window to my right. The sound of cloth, fluttering in the wind, met my ears. Then, I heard heavy footfalls coming toward me. I started shaking, and I raised the scissors in self-defense. A shadowy figure emerged from behind the fridge. I flicked the light on, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jareth, what are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He replied with a laugh, "My apologies." I caught my breath as my heartbeat slowed down. "It's not funny! I almost stabbed you in the neck! I could have killed you!" He was still laughing as he pried the scissors from my hand and put them on the counter. "No, you couldn't." A few minutes later, we were sitting on the couch.

"Well, I must say, you have quite a lovely home, Ari." Oh, boy. This was going to be awkward. "Um…Actually, this isn't my house. I'm looking after it, while my friend is away." "Then, who's taking care of your house? Of that sweet dog you love so much?" Here it comes—the big news. "Jareth…There's something you need to know. Mom is home." Those three little words changed the whole atmosphere of the room. Every muscle in his face relaxed, and I saw his cool, calm, cocky facade begin to crack. He turned his head away, looking out a nearby window. I sighed and told him, "She came back early, the same day we went riding. I tried to think of a million ways to contact you and let you know, but I just had a hard time with having to lie to her." He muttered something that sounded like, "I would never ask you to lie." Then, he turned back to me and asked, "How is she?" In what sense was he referring to? With him, it was difficult to tell. He was always so cryptic. "Well…she's happy, for the most part. She loves her career. In between writing books, she acts in some local plays." He smiled and said, "That sounds like Sarah. And how does she look? I mean, has she changed much from the girl I knew?" I told him, "The freckles have faded, and her hair is shorter. It just reaches the middle of her neck now. But other than that, I don't think she's changed too much." He nodded, stood, and started pacing around, his hands on his hips. He asked, "Does she know you're here?" "No. She thinks I went to the mountains with my friend. Look, I know I just said I don't like lying to her, and I don't. I just felt that this way, there would be less of a likelihood of her finding me gone, if I decided to visit the Underground again." "And why would you do that?" I paused. After a couple of seconds, I said, "I was worried how you'd react to knowing she was back. I figured you'd want to be in your element when I told you." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I must admit, the news is both pleasant and not." I stood and walked to his side. His gaze followed mine as I looked out the window, toward my house. I didn't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking. I could feel it in the very air around me.

I had to think of a way to diffuse the tension, and quickly. "Okay. Um…I assume you know how to use a remote control. Turn on the television, and I will go get some snacks from the kitchen." I jogged off to do just that, not giving him a chance to respond. However, once I got there, two important questions entered my mind. How does one feed a person like Jareth, someone, literally, from another world? Would any of our food make him sick? The last thing I wanted to do was spend my evening, holding a bucket while he threw up. The image went through my mind, and it almost made me the one ill. I grabbed some chips and cheese dip, the least dangerous things I could think of, and headed back into the living room. What I found there almost made me drop everything. Jareth was shaking so badly, he could barely hold the remote. So, I took it upon myself to help him out, gently prying it from his hand. I left the t.v. on FX, and I asked him how the search for information about my father was going. "Your birthday is next Wednesday, correct?" "Yes. It's June 14th. Why?" "Well, I know for a fact that your mother's is September 14th, and you said she conceived you two days before her twenty-fourth birthday." "That's the story she told me. She had just gotten out of graduate school. She said she didn't even tell my grandparents, until she was nearly full-term. She was so scared, but they turned out to be very understanding. I still don't get it, though. What does this have to do with anything?" He took a bite of a chip and said, "It may help me figure out who she may have been with at that time, and that, in turn, could lead to a name." Maybe it was just me, but it sounded like the phrase 'who she may have been with' came out through gritted teeth, a perfect mix of anger and sadness. Reflexively, I put my arm around him, trying to be as comforting as I could. He covered my hand with his own, managing a partial smile. He asked, "Are you like this with everyone?" "If needed, I try to be."

I watched him take another chip and dunk it in the cheese sauce, but the seemingly normal moment was ruined by him, spitting it out just as quickly and jumping from his seat. "Are you okay, Jareth? Are you sick?" He shook his head and choked out as he coughed, "Yes to the first. No to the second." I was still confused, until I looked down and read the jar's label. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. In my earlier hurry, I had grabbed the jalapeno dip, instead of the white cheddar. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. I-I'll go get some milk." I jumped over the sofa, found a glass and poured the milk, and ran back like I had super-speed. I had never seen anyone gulp a drink down that quickly. Under any other circumstances, it would have been funny. As Jareth wiped his mouth and tried to catch his breath, I actually did feel a brief urge to laugh, but I felt it would have been inappropriate. "If this were anyone else, I would have thought they were trying to kill me." He then slammed the empty glass on the table and asked, "What was in that?" "I really am sorry. I know your world's food is different from ours, and I was just trying to make it work." "Food? That's what you call it? How can you stand to eat something like that?" He watched me blush. Then, he sighed and continued, "I know you were trying to be hospitable, and I do appreciate it, but I simply don't understand how you humans can willingly ingest such strange…cuisine. That chow-mein was another prime example." I tilted my head in confusion, mouthing the words 'chow-mein' in a questioning manner. Then, realization dawned on me. I was only mildly ticked off as I said, "So, it was you I saw at the mall that day. I hope you know this is borderline stalking." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious by nature. I wanted to take an hour or so to live life as a human." As he moved a bit closer to me, he noticed my owl pendant, and a knowing smile crossed his face. I said, "I never did thank you for the gorgeous crystal rose you gave me. It's sitting in a special case in my room right now." "No trouble at all." We talked for hours that way, about our likes and dislikes, about our favorite pastimes. I even learned that we had encountered each other once before. I was nine, on a summer camp trip to a carnival/Renaissance fair. A man in ringmaster-style clothes was juggling crystal balls, and I asked him to show me how to do it, too. Before he could, my group leader called me away. I thought that memory had long been suppressed, and I felt a happy shock to know I was wrong.

And that's how it went, even when he came back the following afternoon. I used my cell phone to call Charlotte and told her I had gotten sick, and she agreed to send a relative living nearby to watch the house. I also called Mom, once again saying that I was sick and added that I was coming home early. This was actually Jareth's idea. He pointed out, "It would be a bit peculiar for people to see you here in town, when your mother thinks you are on a trip." I had her voice on speaker, and I noticed tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as he listened to her talk. Just before I walked out the door to head home, he told me, "I may drop by at some point next in the next couple of days, so try to keep your schedule clear." Once he assured me he wasn't planning on walking through the front door and scaring my mom to death, I replied with a smile, "I'll do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Birthdays and Being Covert**

Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur. I woke up Wednesday morning to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes, wafting upstairs. I showered and dressed as quickly as I could, running down the stairs in excitement. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." "Thanks, Mom. Gosh, this smells so good." She said with a smile, "And it's not done yet." She held up a bottle of raspberry syrup. I sighed in relief, grabbing the bottle and kissing it. As we ate, there was a knock at the door. I panicked, thinking, "But he said he wouldn't…" I turned to Mom. "Go get the door. It's probably your uncle." Before I could even move, a key turned in the lock, and Uncle Toby walked in. He had certainly changed from the image of the baby I saw in the Underground. He had played lacrosse, both in high school and in college, and it still showed. He had dark sapphire eyes and a nearly untamable mop of golden-red hair. "Hey, squirt. How's my favorite niece doing?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm your only niece." "And that's what makes you special." We laughed. He wished me a happy birthday, and as we hugged, we traded 'I love you's. Then, he walked past me to greet Mom. "How's my sister, the super-cook?" Given all I had seen, it felt a tiny bit strange to watch her reach up to hug him, instead of balancing him on her hip. She kissed his cheek and said, "Hard at work." She held a fresh plate of pancakes under his nose, and as he took a deep whiff of it, I heard him say softly, "Oh, I want that." I giggled under my breath. Nothing changes. Even as a kid, he was always hungry. Grandpa Robert and Nanna Karen used to call him 'Eureka', after their favorite brand of vacuum cleaner.

We talked about our dinner plans for the evening. "I want to bring my girlfriend, Lindsay, if that's okay with the birthday girl." "Sure. It's fine with me. I've been waiting to meet her for a while." Mom said, "I'm taking you for a girl's day out. We're going to the mall to shop, we're getting mani/pedi's, and we're getting our hair done." Uncle Toby looked up suddenly from his second (yes, his second) plate of pancakes, and said, "Girl's day? I'm out." We laughed as he ran for the door and playfully waved good-bye. As the door shut, I heard him say, "See you tonight, squirt." Mom and I had the best time. We came dangerously close to maxing out one of her credit cards, with all the shopping we did. The manicure and pedicure felt so good. I had my fingernails painted, too, with a sparkly opalescent color. It reminded me of the surface of one of Jareth's crystals, which was actually why I picked it. When it came time to have our hair fixed, I was undecided. Mom planned to have hers done in wild ringlets, but I still wanted mine straight. After a short while, I decided highlights would be a good way to go. The beautician asked what color I wanted. I thought for a second before asking, "Would platinum blond highlights look too weird?" "No, actually. It'll be different, but in a cool way. Platinum blond will contrast perfectly with your naturally dark hair." I heard Mom gasp when she heard my color of choice, turning quickly in my direction slightly wide-eyed, but she made no move or statement to try to change my mind. Why she reacted this way, I had no idea. She watched as the appropriate products were applied. The color turned out amazing, even better than I had hoped. We had lunch at my favorite café, before finally deciding to head home.

Later on, we were choosing what to wear to the restaurant. Mom had almost emptied out her entire closet, trying to pick a good outfit. She always did this, and it never ceased to annoy me. She never seemed to understand that she looked beautiful in anything she wore. I reached into one of the garment bags from the mall. I pulled out a hunter green skirt and a white blouse with silver glitter threads running through it. "This will look stunning on you. I promise." She laughed and walked to the bathroom, saying, "Okay. Okay. I'll trust your judgment, Miss Fashionista." Of course, I was right about the outfit. However, Mom still felt like it was missing something, and to be honest, so did I. I dug through the back of her closet, and I found a very familiar-looking vest. It was a pale khaki color, with dark green swirly designs all over it. I realized it was the same vest she wore to rescue Uncle Toby all those years ago. I wondered if she would recognize it. I held it up and asked, "How about this?" She replied, "Oh, gosh. I haven't seen this in years. Not since I was a little younger than you." I asked again teasingly, "Are you really that much of a pack rat, that you've forgotten what you own?" She playfully shoved me. When she was completely dressed, she asked me what I was going to wear. I found a thin, off-the-shoulder, light turquoise sweater, along with matching heels and skinny jeans. I tied my hair in a low-set ponytail and clipped my owl pendant around my neck. Once my makeup was done, we were good to go.

We went to an Italian restaurant I had loved for years. Grandpa Robert and Nanna Karen were already waiting for us. Mom was taking pictures of me next to them, when Uncle Toby showed up with his girlfriend. Lindsay was indeed beautiful, with caramel-colored hair, ocean-blue eyes, and freckles. I learned she was originally from New Zealand. The dinner progressed fairly normally, with me ordering seafood-stuffed ravioli. My favorite part was, of course, the cake. It was chocolate through-and-through, perfect for my famous sweet tooth. As my family and the staff sang to me, I couldn't help but transform the flickering candles into expressions of the Fire Gang's seemingly perpetual joy, or even into puffs of glitter to announce the presence of the Goblin King. My thoughts briefly traveled to their world. What were they doing right now? I inwardly wished there was a way for me to know. I wondered if Mom still thought of them often, just as I did. After the rest of my family had left, she and I were walking out to our car. Suddenly, she looked up with a gasp as she spotted an owl, perched at the top of a nearby telephone pole. I followed her gaze, and I realized it was no ordinary owl. I couldn't see his eyes, but those feathers were enough of a give-away, that and the fact that he seemed to be staring straight at us. I could almost hear his laugh in my mind. I whispered in a half-tease/half-warning, "No funny business, Jareth." "What, honey?" I snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, nothing, Mom. I was just thinking out loud."

We drove home without incident. As we pulled into the driveway, I saw Mom get a sentimental look in her eyes. She turned to me and said, "Just think—this time next year, you might be getting ready to move away." I rolled my eyes and smiled, knowing she had been saying those types of things since I started high school. I insisted on going to bed early, but I had a feeling that wasn't really going to happen. Sure enough, within seconds of shutting my bedroom door, I heard a tapping sound at my window. It flew open, and I reflexively crossed my arms to protect myself. Then, I looked down, and I noticed glitter all over the floor. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can clean that up later." My eyes met Jareth's. I said, "Yeah, if Guinevere doesn't choke on it first." He laughed and replied, "Oh, the dog will be fine. Now, I do believe you have another party to attend, unless you're too tired?" "I'm never too tired to party." "Well, come along then. What are you waiting for?" I tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow. Then, he suddenly asked, "What did you do to your hair?" "I just put some highlights in. Do you like them?" I saw him smile slightly as he looked closer at them, now realizing they matched his own hair color. Before I could blink, the scenery around us had changed. We were now standing in the main hall of the castle.

I asked, "Where to now?" "To the ballroom." I smiled and told him to lead the way. We had scarcely walked a few steps, when Annelise appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She said, "Now, we can't have you going to such an important party, looking like that." She all but dragged me away, leaving no room for protest, and throwing an apology to Jareth over her shoulder. As we walked through my adopted bedroom door, I asked her, "Are my current clothes not good enough?" "Oh, they're perfectly fine, but not for this occasion." She had already laid out a gown for me on my bed. It was a pale rose-pink, with tiny iridescent beads everywhere, no sleeves, and a cowl neck. Half my back would be exposed. I sat silent as she worked, knowing any form of complaint would be useless. No corset for this one, thank goodness, because the dress fit snuggly enough. It made what little curves I had look more pronounced. I had darker pink heels, and I was assured my owl necklace would be enough extra jewelry. Annelise combed my hair perfectly straight, not bothering to take note of my new highlights, and placed a dark headband with silver adornments on my head. When I saw myself in the mirror, I realized how much like a princess I really looked. The headband alone bore many resemblances to a tiara. I suddenly got the feeling that for many, this was about much more than just a simple birthday party. I didn't get the chance to voice these opinions, because my 'keeper' had deemed me perfect and ready to go. "Can you remember the way back to the ballroom?" "Yes, of course."

I headed for the general direction of the ballroom, but I surprisingly didn't hear any noise. In fact, the hallway leading to it both looked and felt more like a ghost town. What game was Jareth playing at? I told him before, "No funny business."! A scared feeling slowly started taking over me. I felt more and more like Belle, from "_Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_", when she was walking to the Beast's secret room. I placed my almost shaking hand on the doorknob, barely peeking into what appeared to be a completely dark area. You'd think I would have learned by now that nothing in the Underground is ever what it seems to be. Before I could even get the door fully open, the entire room erupted in light and cheers. I was bombarded with hugs from every direction. I couldn't help but laugh. "You guys didn't have to do this. Really, your gifts were more than enough." Sir Didymus told me, "I know, but we wanted to, milady. After all, a birthday only comes around once a year, so it is best to make each one special." Ludo hugged me from behind and said simply, "Ari party." I spotted Hoggle, sitting at a nearby table. He came over and hugged me, too, but I felt there was something sadder within the hug I couldn't explain. Skeek was there, as well, and even the Fire Gang showed up. The leader said, "Now, did you really think there was going to be a party, and we wouldn't know about it, sugar?" Point made. I weaved my way through the small crowd, until I got close to the center of the room. I spotted Jareth and Deimos talking by a painting on the wall, along with an older couple who had to be Deimos's parents. My assumption turned out to be correct, when I was introduced to them. "This is Matthias and his wife, Trista." After exchanging greetings with them, I asked, "And how long have you known each other?" Deimos walked past me with his mother to get some punch, giving me a small wink in the process. My cheeks turned pink, and I was quick to hide it. His father turned to me and said, "Actually, Jareth and I shared a tutor as children. I guess you could say we grew up together." I tossed the question "When did you ever grow up?" over my shoulder, and I was rewarded with a laugh and a gentle shove.

Jareth took a crystal from the pocket of his coat and threw it at the far wall, where I heard it shatter. When I asked why he did that, he whispered in my ear, "Well, we certainly can't have a party without music, now can we? Go look over there. You'll see what I mean." When I got there, I was stunned by what I found. It was a huge radio, entirely made of crystal. My jaw dropped, and I asked, "How does it work?" I heard his voice in the distance reply, "It works in much the same way the individual crystals do. Simply place your hand against the front, and it will have access to your memory. It will play whatever song you want, in its entirety, or it can also play a specific station from your world." I did as he instructed me, sending multiple songs into the radio telepathically, but I was undecided as to which song to use at that precise moment. One of the goblins walked up behind me. He saw my expression and said, "How about the one we all sang together in the throne room, the one that talked about believing in magic." I smiled, knowing it was perfect. It certainly represented how I felt about this place. Seconds later, "Do You Believe In Magic?" by The Lovin' Spoonful was blaring from the speakers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jareth give a tiny smile. Suddenly, I was pulled into a group of goblins, and the real party was on. Most of the music consisted of what I considered glam rock, some R&B and pop, along with some movie songs and theater tunes thrown in. During one of my breaks, Skeek handed me a fancy goblet, filled with an amber-colored liquid. "What is it?" "It's a special kind of ale, made by the cooks here at the castle. It's very sweet. Trust me, you'll love it." I shrugged my shoulders as I tentatively brought the goblet to my lips. He was right. The ale was indeed quite sweet, almost like liquid caramel, and it caused me to give a contented sigh as it went down. A feminine voice from somewhere behind me said, "Be careful with that." I turned around to see Deimos's mother, Trista. In her almost Romanian-sounding accent, she continued, "When you swallow that stuff, if you let it touch your tongue, it'll really knock you down." "Thanks for the tip." "No problem."

Then, Deimos himself reappeared, and he asked me for a dance. I smiled and nodded, nervously placing my hand in his. As he led me to the center of the floor, I glanced at the radio, silently telling it to play "Dark Waltz" by Haley Westenra. Some of my friends considered that song a bit too heavy for their tastes, but I loved it. The melody was so operatic, and it really makes you feel like you're back in the Victorian period. As we whirled around, he asked, "So, do you have any ambitions? Anything you want to do with your life in your world?" I thought for a second, before telling him, "Well, I have thought about becoming a veterinarian, a doctor for animals, specializing in exotic animals." "Define exotic." "Well, usually, that means tigers, pandas, kangaroos, and other creatures that aren't used as domestic pets." He smiled and mumbled what sounded like "Interesting." Then, he asked me what my mother thought of my choice. "She approves. Anything that makes me happy makes her happy, too." "And are you happy?" Now, a response to that really required some thinking. Until just over three weeks ago, I was an ordinary American teenager. I had no real beyond-the-normal responsibilities. I had a doting family and friends that loved me. But despite everything else that was going on, a part of me always felt slightly uncomfortable, always a little out-of-step. I would stare at the stars and not wonder about the stories each constellation had or about what Earth looked like to the astronauts, but about this other world I seemed to feel, yet could not see. This may sound strange, but I felt like the Underground had always been calling me, ever since I was a child. I just knew my being here was meant to happen. Like Hayley said, "Waltzing with destiny forever." How could I explain this feeling to Deimos in a few simple words? "I am very happy. There is nothing I can complain about in my life, and my experience here has made it even better." "Oh, really? How so?" "Jareth has been kind to me, unusually so, from what I have heard. And the other people have been very welcoming, too." He tilted his head slightly left, smiled, and asked, "Which people?" I was about to respond, when I noticed that his smile was slowly getting bigger. Holy cow! This guy was flirting! He was actually flirting with me! Red alert! Red alert! Suddenly, I heard someone to my side clap twice, and the music stopped. I spotted a cart, with something covered on it, being rolled out. Saved by the food! Thank goodness! I flashed a brief, awkward smile at Deimos, before moving to see what was going on.

The cover to the tray was removed, and my jaw nearly hit the floor for the umpteenth time. That was the most gorgeous cake I had ever seen. I learned it was red velvet, with almond-flavored frosting. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. For goodness sakes, these people barely knew me, and they were treating me like a blood relative. I cared for every one of them already, but this moment was what truly sealed it: this was my second family. I got choked up, and I felt a gloved hand settle on my shoulder, gently squeezing. I looked up into Jareth's eyes, and we traded smiles. I mouthed the words "thank you". He replied softly, "You get the first cut." If I thought the way the cake looked was amazing, the way it tasted was beyond divine. It was so good, Wolfgang Puck would have cried. I must have eaten three whole pieces. Guess I wasn't too tired from my previous sugar rush after all. While the cake was being served to everyone else, Rihanna's hit song, "Disturbia", played. It seemed to fit the moment, given the words "You're in a city of wonder." I was reaching for another glass of punch, when I felt a tap on the side of my arm. "I get the last dance with the birthday girl."

Jareth led me to the dance floor for the second time that night. We had danced earlier to "The Glory of Love", another of my all-time favorite songs. He had laughed, when I said one of the lines reminded me of him: "Just in time, I will save the day, take you to my castle far away." This time, however, we danced to a song I said reminded me of both him and Mom: "Somewhere Out There". He said, "The lyrics present a lovely idea, but I am not so sure she thinks of me that way." "Oh, I know she does. I said she was happy with her career, and that part was true, but even when I was little, she always seemed a little empty, like something was missing." He looked confused, so I continued, "Every so often, I would catch her, staring wistfully out a window. It was as if she were looking for someone." "And what makes you now think that was me?" "I don't know, just a gut feeling." We stayed in silence for a short while. I glanced around, and I noticed some of the goblins had gone from expressions of anticipation, to ones of disappointment. Somehow, I knew what they were thinking. They were waiting for my current dance partner to drop to one knee and present me with an obscenely expensive ring. That had to be why Annelise had dolled me up so special. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Just because you tell people you don't like gossip, doesn't mean it stops.

Then, as the final chorus of the song was winding down, I saw Jareth look up at a nearby clock. "It's time for me to bring you home." "Why? How do you know?" He replied with a laugh, "Even for a girl your age, 1:21 in the morning is pushing things." I gasped. We stopped moving, and when I looked down, I noticed that I was back in my earlier clothes. I forced a smile and waved good-bye to everybody, as the scenery returned to that of my regular bedroom. I saw Jareth about to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait. I'll never forget this night, as long as I live." He smiled. Then, he leaned in close and kissed my cheek. I gave a tiny gasp and asked him what that was for. As his cape started to swirl around, he simply told me, "Happy Birthday, Ari." My windows flew open once more, and I watched a familiar owl fly away.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, just before going to sleep. I texted Charlotte just to see if she was still up. She asked, "How was the party?" I giggled and thought to myself, "Which one? Oh, if only you knew, girlfriend." I told her, "It was cool. I missed having you there." "Yeah, I know. I was so bummed about it. I hate being sick." "I warned you about getting your flu shot." She sent me a sticking-out-tongue emoticon, and I sent back, "Lol". We traded 'good-nights'. As I shut my lamp and got comfy, I felt like my 'separate worlds, separate friends' life could actually have a chance of working. The idea was nice, but I should have known it wouldn't last.

The first trickle of my plans coming apart happened the very next morning. I over slept, and Mom came in to wake me. As my vision cleared, she asked, "Why do you have glitter on your cheek?" "What?" She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I said why do you have glitter on your cheek?" I touched the area in question, and when I saw the sparkles on my fingertips, I almost had a panic attack. I thought quickly and said, "I was digging through my closet yesterday, before we went to the restaurant. One of my blouses had a fancy design, and when I shoved it aside, the shiny stuff on it got all over me. It was even in my hair, and I had to brush for a while to get it out." Was that a sigh of relief I saw her give? It sure looked like one. After she left, I took a quick shower, before throwing on a t-shirt and jogging shorts over my bathing suit and heading down to breakfast. While we ate, she asked what my plans were for the day. "Actually, I am going to the pool. I feel like swimming would be a good way to relax." "Sure. The water's always calmed you down, ever since you were a baby." Mom allowed me a lot of freedom, much more than most girls my age were given. I knew it was because she understood my maturity, through her trust of me, and that made all this so much harder. I so badly wanted to tell her about Jareth and all my other friends in the Underground, but every time I had the urge to, I got an ominous feeling that her reaction wouldn't be positive.

The pool wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. I was coming up for air after my first trip down the waterslide, when I noticed someone walking through the entrance. I didn't recognize him at first, until I saw how his now normal-looking, shoulder-length hair turned nearly orange in the sun. His sunglasses fell to the tip of his nose, and he smiled at me. My heart started racing. It was Deimos. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I climbed out of the water, quickly grabbed my towel from my chair, and wrapped it around my body. I didn't want him to see me this way, because before today, he's only ever seen me in either gowns or t-shirts and jeans. "Did Jareth send you to babysit me?" He collapsed into the chair next to mine and replied, "Yes and no. He said you should spend time with others of our kind besides him, but he didn't give me specific instructions to come here." I nodded and sat down slowly.

"So, if you're not here because of royal command, why did you come by?" For a brief second, I thought I saw a faint hint of a blush come into his cheeks. He looked down, and a couple of awkward seconds went by. Finally, he said, "Actually…I wanted to see you." Now, it was my turn to blush. I mumbled, "Why would you want to see me?" "I find you interesting." Hmm. Well, it wasn't the worst thing he could have said, but it did intrigue me. I asked, "How am I interesting?" He thought for a second. Then, he replied, "You're so comfortable in your own skin. You take everything in stride, no matter how different or new it actually is. You're so friendly, too. You're almost like a magnet. Everyone just seems drawn to you." I giggled. "It's so weird to hear you say that, because here, I am the exact opposite. I'm normally quite shy. I prefer to observe, to watch from the sidelines, and then if possible, to ease my way into the crowd slowly. I've never been at center-stage before, like I was at the party. It's rare for me to be that confident in a situation right off the bat." "Well, you could have fooled me." I started laughing again as I took a sip of soda, and when I looked back, he was staring intently at me. "What?" He shook his head briefly, as if snapping out of a trance, and he simply said, "Nothing, nothing." We watched people for a few minutes. After a while, I asked if he'd ever been swimming before. He said, "Yes, but not in a place like this. This…pool…of yours is so chaotic, but it looks so enjoyable, at the same time." "If it looks so enjoyable, go jump in. Try the slide over there. It's awesome." He glanced over at it and replied, "If you say so." "I do say so. Just go on. I'm not going anywhere." "Well, I should hope not." He smiled and patted my shoulder, jogging past me on his way to the slide.

Deimos seemed to have fun on the first go-around, and even more so on the second and third time. He was laughing as he came up for air and swam over to where I was sitting, my feet dangling in the water. He tickled the bottom of my foot, and in the midst of my laughter, I came within an inch of kicking him in the face. When that died down, he leaned on the deep end ladder and caught his breath. I said, "Speaking earlier of our mutual friend, I wonder what His Majesty is up to at this very moment." Deimos shrugged. Then, he looked to our left and said, "You can ask him yourself." I turned in the same direction, and my eyes widened ever so slightly. There was Jareth, paying his way into the pool area. He glanced at me for a second and smiled, before winking at the concession stand girl and walking through the entrance. His hair was much shorter, but it still had that same distinctive wave. The markings from above his eyes had disappeared. But other than those two things, he really hadn't changed much. It almost made me laugh, to see him in my world's style of clothing, but hey, I guess he had to blend in somehow. He took Deimos's spot on the chair beside me and said, "I do hope he's not bothering you." I giggled. "It's nothing I can't handle. And what are you doing here, so far away from home?" "I'm not as far away as you think." To demonstrate his point, he made a crystal appear in his right hand. I suddenly grew nervous, saying in a sharp whisper, "Don't do that! People might see you!" I reached for his wrist, pushing it down as the crystal disappeared. I heard him laugh under his breath.

Then, something else caught my attention, something that nearly made me have a panic attack. I saw my mother's car drive by the pool. If it weren't for my present company, that would not have been such a bad thing. Suddenly, she turned her head in my direction, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the two people sitting with me. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. I watched her nearly hit the curb, before swerving to avoid it and disappearing. Deimos saw the look on my face and asked what was wrong. I said, "We've got problems. Mom saw me. I think she may have seen you guys, too, but I can't be sure. I think I should go home now." As I rushed past them, I heard Jareth say, "Don't worry, darling. Go on home. We'll be waiting." Did he just call me darling? Where did that come from? I glanced back over my shoulder, and I saw him smile at me, before both he and Deimos vanished into thin air. Luckily, nobody noticed.

I got home seconds before Mom did. She was glad when I told her I had fun at the pool. Then, she asked who the men were I was talking with. "Oh, they were just a couple of surfer dudes, on their way to visit family." I saw her give another sigh of relief, but this one had a hint of suspicion. I ran upstairs to take another shower and wash off the chlorine. While I was in there, I thought I heard someone, rustling around in my room. I walked out in a bathrobe, and I saw my mother standing over my bed. She had the 'Labyrinth' book in one hand and the statue of Jareth in the other, with the music box on the bed in front of her. I froze, and my heart leapt up into my throat. She looked up at me and asked nervously, "Where did you get all this?" I had to think quickly. I told her, "I was bored one day while you were gone, so I went exploring in the attic. It's no big deal." "No big deal? I told you before never to go up there alone. Why on Earth would you do that?" "I just told you, I was bored." "Don't get snippy with me, young lady!" My jaw dropped a bit. "I'm not getting snippy, Mom. I just-." "No, Ari. It happened a while ago, so I will let it go for now, but this will not happen again." For a moment, she stared hard at the items in her hands, especially the statue. Then, she threw them onto my bed, pivoted on her heel, and hurriedly walked out. I was no fool. That little blow-up wasn't over a simple act of disobedience. I saw the fear in her eyes. And somewhere inside, she knew I did, too.

Things were never completely the same after that. Mom kept looking at me with nervous, suspicious eyes. She was suddenly much more reluctant to leave me home alone, and she was even a bit concerned when I would walk out the door. I really had to pick and choose the times when I would visit the Underground. I was lucky if it was once a week, but usually it was more like every other week. I was becoming closer with Deimos. He taught me archery, and in return, I taught him how to play soccer. I offered to show Jareth, too, but he politely said no. The goblins constantly told me how my presence affected their king. He tried to curb his temper whenever I was around, but his eyes still shot daggers at anyone who misbehaved. I often wondered what happened to them after I left, but I knew it wasn't good. I suspected a fair few of them had to get permanent air fresheners for their homes. Unfortunately, the search for my father had hit the infamous and proverbial 'brick wall'. The strange thing was, unless someone reminded me of it, there were many times that I forgot the matter entirely. I had several close calls with Mom, sometimes getting back home just as she was opening my bedroom door. I was having an awesome time, and I was in a great mood more often. However, one day, Jareth popped by to see me, and I wasn't in such a great mood.

It was June twenty-fifth, a date now infamous in music history. I was jogging up to my bedroom after doing the laundry. Without thinking twice, I grabbed my remote and turned on my television, apparently landing on the BBC. As I was rubbing some lotion into my skin, I heard a certain scary tune, signaling a breaking news bulletin. I walked out from my bathroom, and I saw a rather grim-faced announcer appear on-screen. Then, he said a group of words many people hoped they'd never hear, myself included: "Michael Jackson is reported to have died from a heart attack. He was fifty years old." It was a retrospective on his passing. I actually met Mike once, when I was five. I was in the hospital with pneumonia, and since the respiratory unit was full, they put me on the cancer ward. He was there with a couple of his brothers, passing out toys and reading stories to the kids. I remembered him holding and rocking me as the nurse changed my i.v. bag. He sang me a lullaby, which I started to hum as I fell to my knees, with gritted teeth and tears pouring down my face. I started mentally repeating the same questions I had been asking myself for the past three years: "Are his kids okay? What about the rest of his family? Why did he have to die so young? It's not right." The reporter kept talking, but I had long since stopped paying attention. I was so numb, I couldn't even crawl to get my crystal and run to Jareth, like I always did whenever I felt bad. I mumbled his name and whispered, "I need you." I heard a faint popping sound, and a tall shadow fell over me. The floor creaked slightly, the sign of someone crouching. A pair of leather-clad hands and arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself being leaned against a warm chest. I clutched the opened portion of his shirt collar, almost ripping it, as I sobbed against his skin. In a soft voice, he said, "Shh. It's alright, Ari, calm down. I know it's been a while, and I know he was a good man. But none of us are taken, until we have fulfilled our true life purpose. Shh. I know, I know. Shh." I don't recall how long we stayed like that, but I do remember drifting off to sleep. When I woke up some time later, I found yet another owl feather by my window. I tucked it away, before going downstairs and telling Mom what happened, well some of it, anyway. She had just returned from the grocery store, and her face was somber. She told me that they had been playing a lot of his songs on the radio, as she was driving home. We hugged and talked about the hospital story. Mom still had a picture of the moment, which she put on the counter next to a now-lit candle, our own makeshift memorial. Time went on, and although that day was never completely forgotten, life returned to normal. Before I knew it, mid-August had arrived, and it was time for me to go back to school. I hated having even less time to spend with all my new friends, but education had always been important, both to me and to my mother.

A couple of months went by, and soon, it was close to Halloween. Charlotte asked me, "Aren't you going to the dance at Rawlingswood Mansion?" "Honestly, I haven't even thought about it. I've had a lot of other things on my mind." "But this is one of the biggest parties of the year! You have to go, Ari! You never know who might show up!" "Okay, okay. I'll go, but I can't promise that I will enjoy myself." She laughed and told me, "Of course, you'll enjoy yourself. And just think, girlfriend, there might be some really cute boys there." I gave her a playful shove. I knew what I wanted my costume to look like, but nothing I found seemed to match what I wanted. Nothing in my world, that is. I sketched a design for a pale green Victorian-style gown. A few days before the dance, I called Hoggle to my room, and I asked him to take my design to Annelise. I went upstairs one morning after school, and I found the garment box, waiting on my bed. The gown turned out even better than I had hoped. It was sea foam-green, made of a material that shimmered with every movement. The skirt was full and flowing, the bodice fitted, and two attached strands of beads would hang just off my shoulders. I had already purchased a mask to coordinate, with the three colors of Mardi-Gras on it. They gave us Halloween off at school, which I was immensely grateful for. I waited with eager anticipation as the hours ticked by.

Rawlingswood Mansion had been around since the middle 1800's. It had actually been used as a rest base for soldiers during the Civil War. It was kind of creepy, but in a cool way. A slight breeze drifted through the home, gently blowing around my hair, which I had styled in wild curls. The dining room had white walls, with wallpaper trim that had roses on it. There was a staircase with a royal purple rug, running down its center. The living room, by contrast, was deeply mysterious-looking. It had dark wood-paneled walls, and the moonlight pouring through the windows bounced off the carpet, seeming to turn everything a deep shade of midnight blue. This was where most of the people were gathered. Music played softly in the background. I was taking a sip from a glass of punch, when I suddenly felt eyes on me. I saw a flash of pale golden feathers, and I half-expected to see my crystal-scrying friend outside the window. I looked in that direction, but saw nothing. Instead, I turned my head and saw two silver orbs in the corner of the room, piercing through the dimmed light, staring straight at me. Deimos's hair was in its normal state. He was dressed all in black, including his gloves and mask, with silver glitter threads running through his shirt. The only exception was a very familiar-looking cape, made entirely of owl feathers. As he walked towards me, he recognized my noticing of it and said, "A gift, on loan from His Majesty." I smiled, asking, "And what exactly are you doing here?" "I haven't danced with you since your birthday party." I lowered my voice as we came face-to-face. "Why does that matter?" He leaned in close and replied softly in my ear, "I've been waiting for another chance to do so."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I whispered, "But our dancing here is different from yours." He replied, "Oh, that's alright. I'm always up for trying something new." I felt my heart start to race as his hands slid down to my waist, and mine reflexively linked around his neck. The combined voices of Lionel Richie and Shania Twain filled the room as they sang "My Endless Love". I loved the original, with Diana Ross, but this new version had a cool Caribbean-style backbeat. Deimos held me in a soft sway as the song progressed. We didn't really talk at first, preferring to sink into our own individual little worlds. When he looked away for a brief second, a new vision suddenly came to my mind. I was back in the ballroom in the castle, this time in a white-and-silver puffy gown. Jareth was wearing what had to be his formal style of dress: a long blue sparkly jacket, a light metallic-lilac shirt, white gloves, and black pants. Blue streaks were in his hair. As we passed by a mirror, I saw a reflection of my mother, dancing in my place. Then, I noticed that the reflection moved every time I did. I realized that I was seeing an actual past event, through Mom's eyes! I heard the loud ring of a clock, and I instantly felt panic absorbing into my body. Laughter began echoing all around me. In the midst of all that, I heard a faint, but familiar voice, calling my name. It wasn't until he gently shook me, that I realized it was Deimos.

"Are you alright, Ari?" I blinked, snapping out of the trance, and said, "Yes, yes. I'm okay." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. Really, it's okay. Don't worry." He held my chin between his thumb and index finger and stared at me for a moment, trying to be absolutely certain whatever danger it was had passed. His eyes melted into mine, holding my attention like a magnet, preventing me from looking away, even if I wanted to. He gently moved his thumb over the skin between my chin and bottom lip. If I didn't know any better, I would have said it looked like he wanted to kiss me. Suddenly, I heard Charlotte's voice, calling my name and telling me it was time to go. Deimos sighed and said, "I hope we see each other again soon." I put my hand on the curve where his neck met his shoulder and replied, "So do I. Happy Halloween." "And the same to you." He flashed a smile, and when no one was looking, he vanished.

Sure enough, I got the third degree as we were leaving the mansion. "Who the heck was that guy? He was flirting with you big time!" I blew her off, saying, "Oh, come on. It was just a dance." "Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and sighed. We didn't really talk again until we were a couple of blocks away. I crossed my arms over my chest. Charlotte sighed and asked, "Okay, so…who was he? Can you at least tell me his name?" I thought of the best story I could. "Remember those two years I went to private school?" "Yeah, of course, I do." "Well, he was one of my classmates there. He helped tutor me in geography. His name is Damon." We paused as a bus pulled up to the curb nearby, watching as a small group of people got onboard. Charlotte leaned over my shoulder and asked softly in my ear, "So, is his last name Salvatore?" I replied with a giggle, "Shut up."

We stopped at a McDonalds' bathroom to change costumes. I knew it wouldn't be comfortable, strolling around in a dress like that to look for candy, so I planned ahead. I changed into an off-the-shoulder, short-sleeved black corset with gold embroidery down the center, along with black leggings and zip-to-the-knee boots. I put a white rose clip in my hair and kept my mask on. I watched as Charlotte changed into her hippie costume. She turned to me and said, "Gosh, girl, you look like some kind of smokin' assassin. Kate Beckinsale has got nothing on you, Ari." I laughed and gave her a playful shove. Kate Beckinsale was one of my favorite actresses, with a couple of others being Angelina Jolie and Charlize Theron. They often played kick-butt characters that served as role models, empowering young girls. We dropped off our first costumes at the Thompson house, before heading out again. As we walked around, I was amazed that our town had not been affected by Hurricane Sandy. I knew many areas near us were flooded and still without power, and I was happy that ticket proceeds from the Rawlingswood dance were going to help the victims.

We had two bags each, and all four of them ended up being packed to the gills. After getting back to my own home, I caught my reflection in my bedroom mirror, and I realized who I looked like. All I needed was a feather cape and a crystal in my hand. I shook my head slightly in a brief moment of amazement. Once I had changed into some warm jammies, I stayed up late to watch the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" retrospective. That may seem like a weird show to watch right before going to bed, but I was well past the age of knowing movies couldn't hurt me. Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. All in all, it was a great time.

I slept in until almost 11:30 the next morning. Good thing Mom was so understanding about it. When I groggily lifted my head, the first thing I saw was the statue of Jareth, staring at me from my bedside table. I could almost hear his voice in my mind, chastising me. I groaned and mumbled into the pillow, "Alright, alright. As you wish, Goblin King. I am awake now." From somewhere behind me, I heard a familiar accented voice say, "Good girl." I glanced over my shoulder, and there was Jareth, standing silently in the corner of my room. My eyes bulged out, and I gasped loudly. I panicked, because I really didn't want Mom to come up here and see him, thus causing an even bigger riot. He chuckled softly and put a single gloved finger to his lips, making a "shh" sound. He smiled, and after I returned a nervous smile back, he disappeared.

If I thought that moment was a close call, what happened over the next couple of weeks made everything a whole lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four: Birthdays and Being Covert**

Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur. I woke up Wednesday morning to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes, wafting upstairs. I showered and dressed as quickly as I could, running down the stairs in excitement. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." "Thanks, Mom. Gosh, this smells so good." She said with a smile, "And it's not done yet." She held up a bottle of raspberry syrup. I sighed in relief, grabbing the bottle and kissing it. As we ate, there was a knock at the door. I panicked, thinking, "But he said he wouldn't…" I turned to Mom. "Go get the door. It's probably your uncle." Before I could even move, a key turned in the lock, and Uncle Toby walked in. He had certainly changed from the image of the baby I saw in the Underground. He had played lacrosse, both in high school and in college, and it still showed. He had dark sapphire eyes and a nearly untamable mop of golden-red hair. "Hey, squirt. How's my favorite niece doing?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm your only niece." "And that's what makes you special." We laughed. He wished me a happy birthday, and as we hugged, we traded 'I love you's. Then, he walked past me to greet Mom. "How's my sister, the super-cook?" Given all I had seen, it felt a tiny bit strange to watch her reach up to hug him, instead of balancing him on her hip. She kissed his cheek and said, "Hard at work." She held a fresh plate of pancakes under his nose, and as he took a deep whiff of it, I heard him say softly, "Oh, I want that." I giggled under my breath. Nothing changes. Even as a kid, he was always hungry. Grandpa Robert and Nanna Karen used to call him 'Eureka', after their favorite brand of vacuum cleaner.

We talked about our dinner plans for the evening. "I want to bring my girlfriend, Lindsay, if that's okay with the birthday girl." "Sure. It's fine with me. I've been waiting to meet her for a while." Mom said, "I'm taking you for a girl's day out. We're going to the mall to shop, we're getting mani/pedi's, and we're getting our hair done." Uncle Toby looked up suddenly from his second (yes, his second) plate of pancakes, and said, "Girl's day? I'm out." We laughed as he ran for the door and playfully waved good-bye. As the door shut, I heard him say, "See you tonight, squirt." Mom and I had the best time. We came dangerously close to maxing out one of her credit cards, with all the shopping we did. The manicure and pedicure felt so good. I had my fingernails painted, too, with a sparkly opalescent color. It reminded me of the surface of one of Jareth's crystals, which was actually why I picked it. When it came time to have our hair fixed, I was undecided. Mom planned to have hers done in wild ringlets, but I still wanted mine straight. After a short while, I decided highlights would be a good way to go. The beautician asked what color I wanted. I thought for a second before asking, "Would platinum blond highlights look too weird?" "No, actually. It'll be different, but in a cool way. Platinum blond will contrast perfectly with your naturally dark hair." I heard Mom gasp when she heard my color of choice, turning quickly in my direction slightly wide-eyed, but she made no move or statement to try to change my mind. Why she reacted this way, I had no idea. She watched as the appropriate products were applied. The color turned out amazing, even better than I had hoped. We had lunch at my favorite café, before finally deciding to head home.

Later on, we were choosing what to wear to the restaurant. Mom had almost emptied out her entire closet, trying to pick a good outfit. She always did this, and it never ceased to annoy me. She never seemed to understand that she looked beautiful in anything she wore. I reached into one of the garment bags from the mall. I pulled out a hunter green skirt and a white blouse with silver glitter threads running through it. "This will look stunning on you. I promise." She laughed and walked to the bathroom, saying, "Okay. Okay. I'll trust your judgment, Miss Fashionista." Of course, I was right about the outfit. However, Mom still felt like it was missing something, and to be honest, so did I. I dug through the back of her closet, and I found a very familiar-looking vest. It was a pale khaki color, with dark green swirly designs all over it. I realized it was the same vest she wore to rescue Uncle Toby all those years ago. I wondered if she would recognize it. I held it up and asked, "How about this?" She replied, "Oh, gosh. I haven't seen this in years. Not since I was a little younger than you." I asked again teasingly, "Are you really that much of a pack rat, that you've forgotten what you own?" She playfully shoved me. When she was completely dressed, she asked me what I was going to wear. I found a thin, off-the-shoulder, light turquoise sweater, along with matching heels and skinny jeans. I tied my hair in a low-set ponytail and clipped my owl pendant around my neck. Once my makeup was done, we were good to go.

We went to an Italian restaurant I had loved for years. Grandpa Robert and Nanna Karen were already waiting for us. Mom was taking pictures of me next to them, when Uncle Toby showed up with his girlfriend. Lindsay was indeed beautiful, with caramel-colored hair, ocean-blue eyes, and freckles. I learned she was originally from New Zealand. The dinner progressed fairly normally, with me ordering seafood-stuffed ravioli. My favorite part was, of course, the cake. It was chocolate through-and-through, perfect for my famous sweet tooth. As my family and the staff sang to me, I couldn't help but transform the flickering candles into expressions of the Fire Gang's seemingly perpetual joy, or even into puffs of glitter to announce the presence of the Goblin King. My thoughts briefly traveled to their world. What were they doing right now? I inwardly wished there was a way for me to know. I wondered if Mom still thought of them often, just as I did. After the rest of my family had left, she and I were walking out to our car. Suddenly, she looked up with a gasp as she spotted an owl, perched at the top of a nearby telephone pole. I followed her gaze, and I realized it was no ordinary owl. I couldn't see his eyes, but those feathers were enough of a give-away, that and the fact that he seemed to be staring straight at us. I could almost hear his laugh in my mind. I whispered in a half-tease/half-warning, "No funny business, Jareth." "What, honey?" I snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, nothing, Mom. I was just thinking out loud."

We drove home without incident. As we pulled into the driveway, I saw Mom get a sentimental look in her eyes. She turned to me and said, "Just think—this time next year, you might be getting ready to move away." I rolled my eyes and smiled, knowing she had been saying those types of things since I started high school. I insisted on going to bed early, but I had a feeling that wasn't really going to happen. Sure enough, within seconds of shutting my bedroom door, I heard a tapping sound at my window. It flew open, and I reflexively crossed my arms to protect myself. Then, I looked down, and I noticed glitter all over the floor. "Don't worry. I'm sure you can clean that up later." My eyes met Jareth's. I said, "Yeah, if Guinevere doesn't choke on it first." He laughed and replied, "Oh, the dog will be fine. Now, I do believe you have another party to attend, unless you're too tired?" "I'm never too tired to party." "Well, come along then. What are you waiting for?" I tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow. Then, he suddenly asked, "What did you do to your hair?" "I just put some highlights in. Do you like them?" I saw him smile slightly as he looked closer at them, now realizing they matched his own hair color. Before I could blink, the scenery around us had changed. We were now standing in the main hall of the castle.

I asked, "Where to now?" "To the ballroom." I smiled and told him to lead the way. We had scarcely walked a few steps, when Annelise appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She said, "Now, we can't have you going to such an important party, looking like that." She all but dragged me away, leaving no room for protest, and throwing an apology to Jareth over her shoulder. As we walked through my adopted bedroom door, I asked her, "Are my current clothes not good enough?" "Oh, they're perfectly fine, but not for this occasion." She had already laid out a gown for me on my bed. It was a pale rose-pink, with tiny iridescent beads everywhere, no sleeves, and a cowl neck. Half my back would be exposed. I sat silent as she worked, knowing any form of complaint would be useless. No corset for this one, thank goodness, because the dress fit snuggly enough. It made what little curves I had look more pronounced. I had darker pink heels, and I was assured my owl necklace would be enough extra jewelry. Annelise combed my hair perfectly straight, not bothering to take note of my new highlights, and placed a dark headband with silver adornments on my head. When I saw myself in the mirror, I realized how much like a princess I really looked. The headband alone bore many resemblances to a tiara. I suddenly got the feeling that for many, this was about much more than just a simple birthday party. I didn't get the chance to voice these opinions, because my 'keeper' had deemed me perfect and ready to go. "Can you remember the way back to the ballroom?" "Yes, of course."

I headed for the general direction of the ballroom, but I surprisingly didn't hear any noise. In fact, the hallway leading to it both looked and felt more like a ghost town. What game was Jareth playing at? I told him before, "No funny business."! A scared feeling slowly started taking over me. I felt more and more like Belle, from "_Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_", when she was walking to the Beast's secret room. I placed my almost shaking hand on the doorknob, barely peeking into what appeared to be a completely dark area. You'd think I would have learned by now that nothing in the Underground is ever what it seems to be. Before I could even get the door fully open, the entire room erupted in light and cheers. I was bombarded with hugs from every direction. I couldn't help but laugh. "You guys didn't have to do this. Really, your gifts were more than enough." Sir Didymus told me, "I know, but we wanted to, milady. After all, a birthday only comes around once a year, so it is best to make each one special." Ludo hugged me from behind and said simply, "Ari party." I spotted Hoggle, sitting at a nearby table. He came over and hugged me, too, but I felt there was something sadder within the hug I couldn't explain. Skeek was there, as well, and even the Fire Gang showed up. The leader said, "Now, did you really think there was going to be a party, and we wouldn't know about it, sugar?" Point made. I weaved my way through the small crowd, until I got close to the center of the room. I spotted Jareth and Deimos talking by a painting on the wall, along with an older couple who had to be Deimos's parents. My assumption turned out to be correct, when I was introduced to them. "This is Matthias and his wife, Trista." After exchanging greetings with them, I asked, "And how long have you known each other?" Deimos walked past me with his mother to get some punch, giving me a small wink in the process. My cheeks turned pink, and I was quick to hide it. His father turned to me and said, "Actually, Jareth and I shared a tutor as children. I guess you could say we grew up together." I tossed the question "When did you ever grow up?" over my shoulder, and I was rewarded with a laugh and a gentle shove.

Jareth took a crystal from the pocket of his coat and threw it at the far wall, where I heard it shatter. When I asked why he did that, he whispered in my ear, "Well, we certainly can't have a party without music, now can we? Go look over there. You'll see what I mean." When I got there, I was stunned by what I found. It was a huge radio, entirely made of crystal. My jaw dropped, and I asked, "How does it work?" I heard his voice in the distance reply, "It works in much the same way the individual crystals do. Simply place your hand against the front, and it will have access to your memory. It will play whatever song you want, in its entirety, or it can also play a specific station from your world." I did as he instructed me, sending multiple songs into the radio telepathically, but I was undecided as to which song to use at that precise moment. One of the goblins walked up behind me. He saw my expression and said, "How about the one we all sang together in the throne room, the one that talked about believing in magic." I smiled, knowing it was perfect. It certainly represented how I felt about this place. Seconds later, "Do You Believe In Magic?" by The Lovin' Spoonful was blaring from the speakers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jareth give a tiny smile. Suddenly, I was pulled into a group of goblins, and the real party was on. Most of the music consisted of what I considered glam rock, some R&B and pop, along with some movie songs and theater tunes thrown in. During one of my breaks, Skeek handed me a fancy goblet, filled with an amber-colored liquid. "What is it?" "It's a special kind of ale, made by the cooks here at the castle. It's very sweet. Trust me, you'll love it." I shrugged my shoulders as I tentatively brought the goblet to my lips. He was right. The ale was indeed quite sweet, almost like liquid caramel, and it caused me to give a contented sigh as it went down. A feminine voice from somewhere behind me said, "Be careful with that." I turned around to see Deimos's mother, Trista. In her almost Romanian-sounding accent, she continued, "When you swallow that stuff, if you let it touch your tongue, it'll really knock you down." "Thanks for the tip." "No problem."

Then, Deimos himself reappeared, and he asked me for a dance. I smiled and nodded, nervously placing my hand in his. As he led me to the center of the floor, I glanced at the radio, silently telling it to play "Dark Waltz" by Haley Westenra. Some of my friends considered that song a bit too heavy for their tastes, but I loved it. The melody was so operatic, and it really makes you feel like you're back in the Victorian period. As we whirled around, he asked, "So, do you have any ambitions? Anything you want to do with your life in your world?" I thought for a second, before telling him, "Well, I have thought about becoming a veterinarian, a doctor for animals, specializing in exotic animals." "Define exotic." "Well, usually, that means tigers, pandas, kangaroos, and other creatures that aren't used as domestic pets." He smiled and mumbled what sounded like "Interesting." Then, he asked me what my mother thought of my choice. "She approves. Anything that makes me happy makes her happy, too." "And are you happy?" Now, a response to that really required some thinking. Until just over three weeks ago, I was an ordinary American teenager. I had no real beyond-the-normal responsibilities. I had a doting family and friends that loved me. But despite everything else that was going on, a part of me always felt slightly uncomfortable, always a little out-of-step. I would stare at the stars and not wonder about the stories each constellation had or about what Earth looked like to the astronauts, but about this other world I seemed to feel, yet could not see. This may sound strange, but I felt like the Underground had always been calling me, ever since I was a child. I just knew my being here was meant to happen. Like Hayley said, "Waltzing with destiny forever." How could I explain this feeling to Deimos in a few simple words? "I am very happy. There is nothing I can complain about in my life, and my experience here has made it even better." "Oh, really? How so?" "Jareth has been kind to me, unusually so, from what I have heard. And the other people have been very welcoming, too." He tilted his head slightly left, smiled, and asked, "Which people?" I was about to respond, when I noticed that his smile was slowly getting bigger. Holy cow! This guy was flirting! He was actually flirting with me! Red alert! Red alert! Suddenly, I heard someone to my side clap twice, and the music stopped. I spotted a cart, with something covered on it, being rolled out. Saved by the food! Thank goodness! I flashed a brief, awkward smile at Deimos, before moving to see what was going on.

The cover to the tray was removed, and my jaw nearly hit the floor for the umpteenth time. That was the most gorgeous cake I had ever seen. I learned it was red velvet, with almond-flavored frosting. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. For goodness sakes, these people barely knew me, and they were treating me like a blood relative. I cared for every one of them already, but this moment was what truly sealed it: this was my second family. I got choked up, and I felt a gloved hand settle on my shoulder, gently squeezing. I looked up into Jareth's eyes, and we traded smiles. I mouthed the words "thank you". He replied softly, "You get the first cut." If I thought the way the cake looked was amazing, the way it tasted was beyond divine. It was so good, Wolfgang Puck would have cried. I must have eaten three whole pieces. Guess I wasn't too tired from my previous sugar rush after all. While the cake was being served to everyone else, Rihanna's hit song, "Disturbia", played. It seemed to fit the moment, given the words "You're in a city of wonder." I was reaching for another glass of punch, when I felt a tap on the side of my arm. "I get the last dance with the birthday girl."

Jareth led me to the dance floor for the second time that night. We had danced earlier to "The Glory of Love", another of my all-time favorite songs. He had laughed, when I said one of the lines reminded me of him: "Just in time, I will save the day, take you to my castle far away." This time, however, we danced to a song I said reminded me of both him and Mom: "Somewhere Out There". He said, "The lyrics present a lovely idea, but I am not so sure she thinks of me that way." "Oh, I know she does. I said she was happy with her career, and that part was true, but even when I was little, she always seemed a little empty, like something was missing." He looked confused, so I continued, "Every so often, I would catch her, staring wistfully out a window. It was as if she were looking for someone." "And what makes you now think that was me?" "I don't know, just a gut feeling." We stayed in silence for a short while. I glanced around, and I noticed some of the goblins had gone from expressions of anticipation, to ones of disappointment. Somehow, I knew what they were thinking. They were waiting for my current dance partner to drop to one knee and present me with an obscenely expensive ring. That had to be why Annelise had dolled me up so special. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Just because you tell people you don't like gossip, doesn't mean it stops.

Then, as the final chorus of the song was winding down, I saw Jareth look up at a nearby clock. "It's time for me to bring you home." "Why? How do you know?" He replied with a laugh, "Even for a girl your age, 1:21 in the morning is pushing things." I gasped. We stopped moving, and when I looked down, I noticed that I was back in my earlier clothes. I forced a smile and waved good-bye to everybody, as the scenery returned to that of my regular bedroom. I saw Jareth about to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait. I'll never forget this night, as long as I live." He smiled. Then, he leaned in close and kissed my cheek. I gave a tiny gasp and asked him what that was for. As his cape started to swirl around, he simply told me, "Happy Birthday, Ari." My windows flew open once more, and I watched a familiar owl fly away.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, just before going to sleep. I texted Charlotte just to see if she was still up. She asked, "How was the party?" I giggled and thought to myself, "Which one? Oh, if only you knew, girlfriend." I told her, "It was cool. I missed having you there." "Yeah, I know. I was so bummed about it. I hate being sick." "I warned you about getting your flu shot." She sent me a sticking-out-tongue emoticon, and I sent back, "Lol". We traded 'good-nights'. As I shut my lamp and got comfy, I felt like my 'separate worlds, separate friends' life could actually have a chance of working. The idea was nice, but I should have known it wouldn't last.

The first trickle of my plans coming apart happened the very next morning. I over slept, and Mom came in to wake me. As my vision cleared, she asked, "Why do you have glitter on your cheek?" "What?" She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I said why do you have glitter on your cheek?" I touched the area in question, and when I saw the sparkles on my fingertips, I almost had a panic attack. I thought quickly and said, "I was digging through my closet yesterday, before we went to the restaurant. One of my blouses had a fancy design, and when I shoved it aside, the shiny stuff on it got all over me. It was even in my hair, and I had to brush for a while to get it out." Was that a sigh of relief I saw her give? It sure looked like one. After she left, I took a quick shower, before throwing on a t-shirt and jogging shorts over my bathing suit and heading down to breakfast. While we ate, she asked what my plans were for the day. "Actually, I am going to the pool. I feel like swimming would be a good way to relax." "Sure. The water's always calmed you down, ever since you were a baby." Mom allowed me a lot of freedom, much more than most girls my age were given. I knew it was because she understood my maturity, through her trust of me, and that made all this so much harder. I so badly wanted to tell her about Jareth and all my other friends in the Underground, but every time I had the urge to, I got an ominous feeling that her reaction wouldn't be positive.

The pool wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. I was coming up for air after my first trip down the waterslide, when I noticed someone walking through the entrance. I didn't recognize him at first, until I saw how his now normal-looking, shoulder-length hair turned nearly orange in the sun. His sunglasses fell to the tip of his nose, and he smiled at me. My heart started racing. It was Deimos. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I climbed out of the water, quickly grabbed my towel from my chair, and wrapped it around my body. I didn't want him to see me this way, because before today, he's only ever seen me in either gowns or t-shirts and jeans. "Did Jareth send you to babysit me?" He collapsed into the chair next to mine and replied, "Yes and no. He said you should spend time with others of our kind besides him, but he didn't give me specific instructions to come here." I nodded and sat down slowly.

"So, if you're not here because of royal command, why did you come by?" For a brief second, I thought I saw a faint hint of a blush come into his cheeks. He looked down, and a couple of awkward seconds went by. Finally, he said, "Actually…I wanted to see you." Now, it was my turn to blush. I mumbled, "Why would you want to see me?" "I find you interesting." Hmm. Well, it wasn't the worst thing he could have said, but it did intrigue me. I asked, "How am I interesting?" He thought for a second. Then, he replied, "You're so comfortable in your own skin. You take everything in stride, no matter how different or new it actually is. You're so friendly, too. You're almost like a magnet. Everyone just seems drawn to you." I giggled. "It's so weird to hear you say that, because here, I am the exact opposite. I'm normally quite shy. I prefer to observe, to watch from the sidelines, and then if possible, to ease my way into the crowd slowly. I've never been at center-stage before, like I was at the party. It's rare for me to be that confident in a situation right off the bat." "Well, you could have fooled me." I started laughing again as I took a sip of soda, and when I looked back, he was staring intently at me. "What?" He shook his head briefly, as if snapping out of a trance, and he simply said, "Nothing, nothing." We watched people for a few minutes. After a while, I asked if he'd ever been swimming before. He said, "Yes, but not in a place like this. This…pool…of yours is so chaotic, but it looks so enjoyable, at the same time." "If it looks so enjoyable, go jump in. Try the slide over there. It's awesome." He glanced over at it and replied, "If you say so." "I do say so. Just go on. I'm not going anywhere." "Well, I should hope not." He smiled and patted my shoulder, jogging past me on his way to the slide.

Deimos seemed to have fun on the first go-around, and even more so on the second and third time. He was laughing as he came up for air and swam over to where I was sitting, my feet dangling in the water. He tickled the bottom of my foot, and in the midst of my laughter, I came within an inch of kicking him in the face. When that died down, he leaned on the deep end ladder and caught his breath. I said, "Speaking earlier of our mutual friend, I wonder what His Majesty is up to at this very moment." Deimos shrugged. Then, he looked to our left and said, "You can ask him yourself." I turned in the same direction, and my eyes widened ever so slightly. There was Jareth, paying his way into the pool area. He glanced at me for a second and smiled, before winking at the concession stand girl and walking through the entrance. His hair was much shorter, but it still had that same distinctive wave. The markings from above his eyes had disappeared. But other than those two things, he really hadn't changed much. It almost made me laugh, to see him in my world's style of clothing, but hey, I guess he had to blend in somehow. He took Deimos's spot on the chair beside me and said, "I do hope he's not bothering you." I giggled. "It's nothing I can't handle. And what are you doing here, so far away from home?" "I'm not as far away as you think." To demonstrate his point, he made a crystal appear in his right hand. I suddenly grew nervous, saying in a sharp whisper, "Don't do that! People might see you!" I reached for his wrist, pushing it down as the crystal disappeared. I heard him laugh under his breath.

Then, something else caught my attention, something that nearly made me have a panic attack. I saw my mother's car drive by the pool. If it weren't for my present company, that would not have been such a bad thing. Suddenly, she turned her head in my direction, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the two people sitting with me. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. I watched her nearly hit the curb, before swerving to avoid it and disappearing. Deimos saw the look on my face and asked what was wrong. I said, "We've got problems. Mom saw me. I think she may have seen you guys, too, but I can't be sure. I think I should go home now." As I rushed past them, I heard Jareth say, "Don't worry, darling. Go on home. We'll be waiting." Did he just call me darling? Where did that come from? I glanced back over my shoulder, and I saw him smile at me, before both he and Deimos vanished into thin air. Luckily, nobody noticed.

I got home seconds before Mom did. She was glad when I told her I had fun at the pool. Then, she asked who the men were I was talking with. "Oh, they were just a couple of surfer dudes, on their way to visit family." I saw her give another sigh of relief, but this one had a hint of suspicion. I ran upstairs to take another shower and wash off the chlorine. While I was in there, I thought I heard someone, rustling around in my room. I walked out in a bathrobe, and I saw my mother standing over my bed. She had the 'Labyrinth' book in one hand and the statue of Jareth in the other, with the music box on the bed in front of her. I froze, and my heart leapt up into my throat. She looked up at me and asked nervously, "Where did you get all this?" I had to think quickly. I told her, "I was bored one day while you were gone, so I went exploring in the attic. It's no big deal." "No big deal? I told you before never to go up there alone. Why on Earth would you do that?" "I just told you, I was bored." "Don't get snippy with me, young lady!" My jaw dropped a bit. "I'm not getting snippy, Mom. I just-." "No, Ari. It happened a while ago, so I will let it go for now, but this will not happen again." For a moment, she stared hard at the items in her hands, especially the statue. Then, she threw them onto my bed, pivoted on her heel, and hurriedly walked out. I was no fool. That little blow-up wasn't over a simple act of disobedience. I saw the fear in her eyes. And somewhere inside, she knew I did, too.

Things were never completely the same after that. Mom kept looking at me with nervous, suspicious eyes. She was suddenly much more reluctant to leave me home alone, and she was even a bit concerned when I would walk out the door. I really had to pick and choose the times when I would visit the Underground. I was lucky if it was once a week, but usually it was more like every other week. I was becoming closer with Deimos. He taught me archery, and in return, I taught him how to play soccer. I offered to show Jareth, too, but he politely said no. The goblins constantly told me how my presence affected their king. He tried to curb his temper whenever I was around, but his eyes still shot daggers at anyone who misbehaved. I often wondered what happened to them after I left, but I knew it wasn't good. I suspected a fair few of them had to get permanent air fresheners for their homes. Unfortunately, the search for my father had hit the infamous and proverbial 'brick wall'. The strange thing was, unless someone reminded me of it, there were many times that I forgot the matter entirely. I had several close calls with Mom, sometimes getting back home just as she was opening my bedroom door. I was having an awesome time, and I was in a great mood more often. However, one day, Jareth popped by to see me, and I wasn't in such a great mood.

It was June twenty-fifth, a date now infamous in music history. I was jogging up to my bedroom after doing the laundry. Without thinking twice, I grabbed my remote and turned on my television, apparently landing on the BBC. As I was rubbing some lotion into my skin, I heard a certain scary tune, signaling a breaking news bulletin. I walked out from my bathroom, and I saw a rather grim-faced announcer appear on-screen. Then, he said a group of words many people hoped they'd never hear, myself included: "Michael Jackson is reported to have died from a heart attack. He was fifty years old." It was a retrospective on his passing. I actually met Mike once, when I was five. I was in the hospital with pneumonia, and since the respiratory unit was full, they put me on the cancer ward. He was there with a couple of his brothers, passing out toys and reading stories to the kids. I remembered him holding and rocking me as the nurse changed my i.v. bag. He sang me a lullaby, which I started to hum as I fell to my knees, with gritted teeth and tears pouring down my face. I started mentally repeating the same questions I had been asking myself for the past three years: "Are his kids okay? What about the rest of his family? Why did he have to die so young? It's not right." The reporter kept talking, but I had long since stopped paying attention. I was so numb, I couldn't even crawl to get my crystal and run to Jareth, like I always did whenever I felt bad. I mumbled his name and whispered, "I need you." I heard a faint popping sound, and a tall shadow fell over me. The floor creaked slightly, the sign of someone crouching. A pair of leather-clad hands and arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself being leaned against a warm chest. I clutched the opened portion of his shirt collar, almost ripping it, as I sobbed against his skin. In a soft voice, he said, "Shh. It's alright, Ari, calm down. I know it's been a while, and I know he was a good man. But none of us are taken, until we have fulfilled our true life purpose. Shh. I know, I know. Shh." I don't recall how long we stayed like that, but I do remember drifting off to sleep. When I woke up some time later, I found yet another owl feather by my window. I tucked it away, before going downstairs and telling Mom what happened, well some of it, anyway. She had just returned from the grocery store, and her face was somber. She told me that they had been playing a lot of his songs on the radio, as she was driving home. We hugged and talked about the hospital story. Mom still had a picture of the moment, which she put on the counter next to a now-lit candle, our own makeshift memorial. Time went on, and although that day was never completely forgotten, life returned to normal. Before I knew it, mid-August had arrived, and it was time for me to go back to school. I hated having even less time to spend with all my new friends, but education had always been important, both to me and to my mother.

A couple of months went by, and soon, it was close to Halloween. Charlotte asked me, "Aren't you going to the dance at Rawlingswood Mansion?" "Honestly, I haven't even thought about it. I've had a lot of other things on my mind." "But this is one of the biggest parties of the year! You have to go, Ari! You never know who might show up!" "Okay, okay. I'll go, but I can't promise that I will enjoy myself." She laughed and told me, "Of course, you'll enjoy yourself. And just think, girlfriend, there might be some really cute boys there." I gave her a playful shove. I knew what I wanted my costume to look like, but nothing I found seemed to match what I wanted. Nothing in my world, that is. I sketched a design for a pale green Victorian-style gown. A few days before the dance, I called Hoggle to my room, and I asked him to take my design to Annelise. I went upstairs one morning after school, and I found the garment box, waiting on my bed. The gown turned out even better than I had hoped. It was sea foam-green, made of a material that shimmered with every movement. The skirt was full and flowing, the bodice fitted, and two attached strands of beads would hang just off my shoulders. I had already purchased a mask to coordinate, with the three colors of Mardi-Gras on it. They gave us Halloween off at school, which I was immensely grateful for. I waited with eager anticipation as the hours ticked by.

Rawlingswood Mansion had been around since the middle 1800's. It had actually been used as a rest base for soldiers during the Civil War. It was kind of creepy, but in a cool way. A slight breeze drifted through the home, gently blowing around my hair, which I had styled in wild curls. The dining room had white walls, with wallpaper trim that had roses on it. There was a staircase with a royal purple rug, running down its center. The living room, by contrast, was deeply mysterious-looking. It had dark wood-paneled walls, and the moonlight pouring through the windows bounced off the carpet, seeming to turn everything a deep shade of midnight blue. This was where most of the people were gathered. Music played softly in the background. I was taking a sip from a glass of punch, when I suddenly felt eyes on me. I saw a flash of pale golden feathers, and I half-expected to see my crystal-scrying friend outside the window. I looked in that direction, but saw nothing. Instead, I turned my head and saw two silver orbs in the corner of the room, piercing through the dimmed light, staring straight at me. Deimos's hair was in its normal state. He was dressed all in black, including his gloves and mask, with silver glitter threads running through his shirt. The only exception was a very familiar-looking cape, made entirely of owl feathers. As he walked towards me, he recognized my noticing of it and said, "A gift, on loan from His Majesty." I smiled, asking, "And what exactly are you doing here?" "I haven't danced with you since your birthday party." I lowered my voice as we came face-to-face. "Why does that matter?" He leaned in close and replied softly in my ear, "I've been waiting for another chance to do so."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I whispered, "But our dancing here is different from yours." He replied, "Oh, that's alright. I'm always up for trying something new." I felt my heart start to race as his hands slid down to my waist, and mine reflexively linked around his neck. The combined voices of Lionel Richie and Shania Twain filled the room as they sang "My Endless Love". I loved the original, with Diana Ross, but this new version had a cool Caribbean-style backbeat. Deimos held me in a soft sway as the song progressed. We didn't really talk at first, preferring to sink into our own individual little worlds. When he looked away for a brief second, a new vision suddenly came to my mind. I was back in the ballroom in the castle, this time in a white-and-silver puffy gown. Jareth was wearing what had to be his formal style of dress: a long blue sparkly jacket, a light metallic-lilac shirt, white gloves, and black pants. Blue streaks were in his hair. As we passed by a mirror, I saw a reflection of my mother, dancing in my place. Then, I noticed that the reflection moved every time I did. I realized that I was seeing an actual past event, through Mom's eyes! I heard the loud ring of a clock, and I instantly felt panic absorbing into my body. Laughter began echoing all around me. In the midst of all that, I heard a faint, but familiar voice, calling my name. It wasn't until he gently shook me, that I realized it was Deimos.

"Are you alright, Ari?" I blinked, snapping out of the trance, and said, "Yes, yes. I'm okay." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive. Really, it's okay. Don't worry." He held my chin between his thumb and index finger and stared at me for a moment, trying to be absolutely certain whatever danger it was had passed. His eyes melted into mine, holding my attention like a magnet, preventing me from looking away, even if I wanted to. He gently moved his thumb over the skin between my chin and bottom lip. If I didn't know any better, I would have said it looked like he wanted to kiss me. Suddenly, I heard Charlotte's voice, calling my name and telling me it was time to go. Deimos sighed and said, "I hope we see each other again soon." I put my hand on the curve where his neck met his shoulder and replied, "So do I. Happy Halloween." "And the same to you." He flashed a smile, and when no one was looking, he vanished.

Sure enough, I got the third degree as we were leaving the mansion. "Who the heck was that guy? He was flirting with you big time!" I blew her off, saying, "Oh, come on. It was just a dance." "Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and sighed. We didn't really talk again until we were a couple of blocks away. I crossed my arms over my chest. Charlotte sighed and asked, "Okay, so…who was he? Can you at least tell me his name?" I thought of the best story I could. "Remember those two years I went to private school?" "Yeah, of course, I do." "Well, he was one of my classmates there. He helped tutor me in geography. His name is Damon." We paused as a bus pulled up to the curb nearby, watching as a small group of people got onboard. Charlotte leaned over my shoulder and asked softly in my ear, "So, is his last name Salvatore?" I replied with a giggle, "Shut up."

We stopped at a McDonalds' bathroom to change costumes. I knew it wouldn't be comfortable, strolling around in a dress like that to look for candy, so I planned ahead. I changed into an off-the-shoulder, short-sleeved black corset with gold embroidery down the center, along with black leggings and zip-to-the-knee boots. I put a white rose clip in my hair and kept my mask on. I watched as Charlotte changed into her hippie costume. She turned to me and said, "Gosh, girl, you look like some kind of smokin' assassin. Kate Beckinsale has got nothing on you, Ari." I laughed and gave her a playful shove. Kate Beckinsale was one of my favorite actresses, with a couple of others being Angelina Jolie and Charlize Theron. They often played kick-butt characters that served as role models, empowering young girls. We dropped off our first costumes at the Thompson house, before heading out again. As we walked around, I was amazed that our town had not been affected by Hurricane Sandy. I knew many areas near us were flooded and still without power, and I was happy that ticket proceeds from the Rawlingswood dance were going to help the victims.

We had two bags each, and all four of them ended up being packed to the gills. After getting back to my own home, I caught my reflection in my bedroom mirror, and I realized who I looked like. All I needed was a feather cape and a crystal in my hand. I shook my head slightly in a brief moment of amazement. Once I had changed into some warm jammies, I stayed up late to watch the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" retrospective. That may seem like a weird show to watch right before going to bed, but I was well past the age of knowing movies couldn't hurt me. Luckily, the next day was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. All in all, it was a great time.

I slept in until almost 11:30 the next morning. Good thing Mom was so understanding about it. When I groggily lifted my head, the first thing I saw was the statue of Jareth, staring at me from my bedside table. I could almost hear his voice in my mind, chastising me. I groaned and mumbled into the pillow, "Alright, alright. As you wish, Goblin King. I am awake now." From somewhere behind me, I heard a familiar accented voice say, "Good girl." I glanced over my shoulder, and there was Jareth, standing silently in the corner of my room. My eyes bulged out, and I gasped loudly. I panicked, because I really didn't want Mom to come up here and see him, thus causing an even bigger riot. He chuckled softly and put a single gloved finger to his lips, making a "shh" sound. He smiled, and after I returned a nervous smile back, he disappeared.

If I thought that moment was a close call, what happened over the next couple of weeks made everything a whole lot worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Adjusting and Promises**

Wow. Me—royalty! I still couldn't believe it, even as Dad and I sat down for a snack on the castle's main balcony. And that's another thing. All of a sudden, I had a father in my life, one who apparently loved me beyond reason. During our time together, I never noticed how much we had in common. These traits went deeper than just the physical stuff like the extra colors in my eyes, my ears, my smile, or my hands. I may look mostly like my mom on the outside, but inside, in my personality, I was King Jareth's little girl, through and through. I had his attitude, his playfulness, his borderline-sarcastic sense of humor, and his unwavering sense of duty when the occasion called. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed, and that was only in the last couple of hours! Never mind the last six months! In that relatively short time, we had built a bond stronger than titanium.

It didn't really hit me, until one servant was bringing us a tray of desserts. He put two Danish-like pastries on each of our plates. When I politely asked for some hot chocolate, he bowed, both to Dad…and to me! He said, "Right away, my lady Princess." I bit my nails to keep my hands from shaking as I watched him disappear back inside. I turned away and looked to the horizon with nervous eyes. That was my name now, before any other—'princess'. I would never be just plain Ari Williams ever again, but I willingly accepted it. I knew this was the price I would have to pay for having parents from very different worlds. I scanned the area in amazement. Everything in sight, from the edges of the labyrinth to the modest and cute houses within the city walls, belonged to me. There was also plenty I couldn't see, homes of prominent people, whose families were duty and honor-bound to serve mine.

I felt Dad's eyes boring through my skull, trying to discern what I thinking. "You'll get used to it, darling." I turned back to him and replied, "Maybe, but I don't want to. Everything a person has can easily be lost. I don't want to take this for granted." "I'm not saying you shouldn't be humble. Just think of it this way: If Sarah had never taken her little brother for granted, she wouldn't have you." He was right. If Mom hadn't wished Uncle Toby away, she would never have encountered this world or later felt the need to revisit it, and I would never have been born. Like the old saying goes, out of the bad comes some good. I flashed a partial smile, and I watched as the one on Dad's face slowly faded away. He was suddenly glazed over with what looked like deep regret. He cupped the side of my face and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I shouldn't have missed this much of your life." I held his wrist and told him, "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Mom should have told you, the moment she realized she was pregnant." "She may have been in denial. I can't say that I blame her." "Yeah, an eight-pound-even denial." We were both laughing, but this was an issue that would need to be resolved, and sooner rather than later.

Dad continued, "Still…I wasn't the one on my knees, clapping my hands to call you as you took your first steps. I wasn't the one holding you up by your arms, teaching you what water was. I wasn't getting out of bed in the middle of the night to feed you. I didn't save your first fallen baby tooth. I didn't bandage your cuts. I wasn't there to see you off to your first day of school. I didn't nurse you, when you were ill. I didn't comfort you after a nightmare. Sarah was there. Sarah did all of that. And I must admit…I am a bit jealous. I feel cheated. If I had been more persistent, this…all this…wouldn't have happened." I put my hand over his mouth. "You're here _now_. That's what matters. I don't want you to think badly of yourself over this. It all boils down to one thing, which you didn't have: knowledge. Even if you had showed up earlier, Mom would probably have freaked out. It may have made things worse." I felt something warm and wet graze my palm, and I jerked my hand away in grossed-out surprise saying, "Ew! Yuck!" Dad was smiling, an impish glint in his eyes. I cleaned off my hand with a napkin. I narrowed my eyes and said, "That wasn't nice." "No, but it made you smile." "I'm not smiling." "Oh, you're not?" He conjured a crystal, held it in front of my face, and asked, "What would you call _that_?" I looked at my reflection. My lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line, fighting back more than just a smile. Licking my hand was disgusting, but I had to admit, it was kind of funny. I couldn't let him know that, though. I swallowed hard and forced myself to look away. The crystal disappeared, and I soon felt his hands at my waist, tickling me. He said playfully, "Answer me. What would you call that? What would you call that, Ari? Oh, you're smiling now, aren't you?" By now, I was laughing hysterically. I cried, "Alright! Alright! Mercy! Mercy! Daddy, stop!" He finally gave up, his point made. I smacked his hand as I tried to calm down.

My hot chocolate arrived, and I thanked the servant as he handed it to me. I stared at Dad over the edge of the steaming mug. As I took my first sip, I mumbled, "You're impossible." He smirked and replied, "So I have been told, but you wouldn't want me any other way." "Well, that's true…unfortunately." Now, it was his turn to smack my arm—gently, of course. I took a couple gulps of my drink. Then, I said, "Back to our earlier discussion…I have some things to ask _you_. Who quieted a fussing baby, so she wouldn't wake her mother from a well-deserved sleep? Who carried me to the castle when I got hurt? Who healed my ankle and kept me company through the recovery process? Who shared several of his greatest passions with me? Who let me see him, even at his weakest emotional points? Who held me as I cried and sang so sweetly? I don't know about you, but those sound like things a father would do. And a good one, I think." As he turned away with a smile, he gave a gentle pat on my arm and squeezed it. Another few minutes later, he said, "I know you never forgot. I heard you every time." He affectionately rubbed a lock of my hair between his thumb and first two fingers. I knew what he was referring to. Every time I felt sad or lonely, I would choose a specific song to reflect that moment. He went on to tell me how moved he was by my post-brandy prayer. "I did not yet realize how much I meant to you. I never knew it was possible for anyone to care about me that much. Even before I realized the truth about our connection, you _did_ touch me, Ari. You touched me more than you can ever imagine."

He motioned for me to move my chair closer to his, which I did. I leaned against his shoulder, and he put his arm around me as he said, "That song you played on the piano was very pretty, but very emotional as well." Gosh, could that really have been only a few hours ago? "Oh, you mean 'My Immortal'? I was just so depressed. Mom was the one who broke the crystal. We argued, and when I kept insisting you loved her, she slapped me. I must have hit it really close to the mark to get her so riled up. She's the one who's kept me away all this time. It wasn't my choice. I wanted to come back to apologize for blowing up at you like that, but it was too late." "I don't blame you for getting angry. You had every right to your emotions. You were right. I _should_ have told you sooner. I just…I just didn't want to ruin my first taste of happiness in a really long time." I snuggled my head into his neck, and he kissed the top of it.

The sun was dipping further below the horizon. He continued, "I can understand why you would feel…what was the term you used? Ah, yes, incomplete. I feel that way, too, when I'm away from the Underground longer than usual. I'm also interested in the song you were doing before you called me." I told him, "I don't know. I guess it reflected the turmoil I felt inside. It was a mix of my view towards Mom, and my view towards you. I see the world closer to the way you see it. I love my mother dearly, but I just can't force myself to live in her world of denial and extreme guilt. When that last song came on the radio, it really put into focus how much I missed you and the rest of this place. I didn't like feeling so…alone." Dad lifted my chin with one finger, linking my eyes with his. "Don't worry, Ari. I promise never to leave you alone like that again."

I smiled as he looked over my shoulder at a clock on the wall. "Well, my child, shall we head off to bed now?" I was confused at first. I asked, "How can I spend the night here, when my absence in the morning will surely scare my mother?" He chuckled softly and replied, "Are you truly still so doubtful of my abilities?" I laughed, recalling a line he said to Mom in one of my visions: "I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you." If he saw fit, I could be away from home for months, and he would make it so that Mom was none the wiser. "Okay, fine. You win. Let's turn in." He walked me to my bedroom. We traded kisses on the cheek. "Good night, Dad." "Good night, darling. Pleasant dreams." As I shut the door behind me, my first thought was that Annelise was psychic. My jammies from home were waiting on my bed: a dark green tank top and dark turquoise, silk, long sleep pants. I took a bath before putting them on and tucking myself under the covers. I went to sleep that night, filled with a wonderful sense of contentment and belonging.

I woke the next morning with the warmth of the sun on my face. I noticed how beautiful the light looked as it bounced off the thick glass like a prism, sending miniature rainbows everywhere. I grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging nearby. This would be the longest span of time I had spent here since my injury, but this one would be different. Every secret was out in the open, and I could finally use the word 'dad', without the fear of getting a weird, questioning look. I had always loved the Goblin King as my father, but I never had the guts to tell him. Now that I knew he actually was, it felt like such a relief. I couldn't wait to see him at breakfast. After pinning my hair up, I pushed my door open with a soft creak and walked quietly down the hall. Around me, the castle was slowly waking up. A few servants were around, giving quick bows and curtsies as they scurried past me. I gave a heavy exhale of amazement. I put my hands on my hips, pausing to quote something Dad said the previous day…and make fun of him a little bit. I did my best version of his accent as I said, "'You'll get used to it, darling.'" Giggling, I continued, "Yeah, right." A taller goblin in a uniform led me to a small room near the ballroom itself. It was designed for less formal, more intimate dining. Dad was already there, wearing dark maroon silk pajamas and his bathrobe. He looked up at me with a smile. "Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?" I collapsed into the chair across from him and said, "Perfect. I think I had forgotten what a decent sleep felt like." He laughed and replied, "Oh, I've been there before." We both looked as our food was brought in.

The breakfast was awesome: French toast with blackberry sauce and scrambled eggs. Every so often, one of us would catch the other staring, still amazed at the current state of our lives. I told him, "Well, this is certainly not the kind of king one would imagine, when reading that storybook." I heard him laugh a bit, and I continued, "I don't mean to bring up Mom right now, because I don't want to hurt you, but I think she imagined a very different character than the man sitting before me." He swallowed a piece of food. "No, it's okay. In fact, I _know_ she imagined a different person. The king in the book was a villain of the most awful sort. I knew that deep within her heart, she always wanted to go on a similar adventure. When she wished your uncle away, I was able to give her that chance. I tried to make everything, including myself, live up to her expectations. And let me tell you, it was quite tiresome." I nodded and said, "She was expecting a villain, so you gave her one. She wanted to be a hero, so you created a scenario where she could be." "Yes, and in my opinion, there could be no better person to be the hero than my Sarah." I smiled affectionately, thinking of how sweet it was that despite everything else between them, he still thought of her as 'his' Sarah. Without realizing it, I started mumbling certain lyrics from the song in my Escher Room vision, "Everything I've done, I've done for you." I quickly covered my mouth, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad smile. He was mouthing words I recognized as, "I move the stars for no one." As I finished the last bites on my plate, he stood up and walked around the table to me. He kissed my forehead and said, "Go on and get dressed. I'll see you shortly." I nodded and watched him walk away. After having a third glass of fruit juice, I headed back to my room.

When I got there, I looked at my bedside table, and I noticed that there was a change of clothes on it. There was a fluffy pink sweater, dark blue jeans, and my favorite pair of Nike sneakers, with my owl pendant resting next to them. It felt surreal as I dressed for the day. I didn't put much makeup on, just some concealer and powder. As I brushed my hair out, I started humming (and occasionally mumbling) my old toddler-days lullaby, the ballroom song, Dad's song for Mom. I was up to "I'll lay my love between the stars", when I heard a knock at my door. I gave permission to enter, and Annelise walked in. She greeted me with, "Good morning, Your Highness" and moved to curtsy, but I gave her 'the look'. I gave a full smile and winked when she looked back up. I crouched to her level. "Oh, come here already." She ran to me, and we hugged. She said, "I'm so proud of you, sweeting. If anyone was ever worthy to be a princess…" "Thank you. I don't know if I'll ever become fully accustomed to that title, but I want you to understand something. I'm wearing the tiara. The tiara's not wearing me. I'm changing royalty. Royalty's not changing me." "I do understand, Ari, and I know everyone else will soon, too." I left my hair down, but I pinned it out of my face with a small clip. I gave Annelise a gentle pat on the back before leaving.

I left the castle and went down to the stable, but Dad wasn't there. I did spend some time with Starlight, brushing her and giving her a few treats. In my time with her, I learned her favorite snack was golden delicious apples. However, I still had not completely broken her of the habit of trying to eat my hair. After leaving her, I went back inside. I walked through the sculpture gallery in the main hall, but I still couldn't find him. I was about to turn another corner, when I heard someone calling me. It turned out to be Tryan, Dad's chief secretary. He said, "I've spoken with your father, my lady Princess. He is busy signing some important documents at the moment, but he promises to rejoin you soon." "Oh, that's fine. I was going to head back outside to go for a walk anyway. Would you mind letting him know?" "Of course. Good day." He bowed and kissed my hand, before leaving.

So…what to do now? I thought for a minute, before deciding to revisit the labyrinth. I hadn't really gotten a proper look at it since I was hurt, and I wondered how much it had changed. I wandered around, until I reached the hedge maze. I found a three-piece rock formation that, when seen at the correct angle, made a picture of Dad's face. I touched one of the pieces and said simply, "Cool." I froze for a moment, realizing I had been here once before. It was in the flashback. This was where my father had threatened and verbally bullied poor Hoggle. What was the phrase he used again? Oh yeah, "A repulsive, little scab like you". I had been shocked back then, to see someone I loved so deeply behaving like that, even before I knew of our blood link. What happened between then and now to transform him into the man I just had breakfast with? The answer flashed before my eyes: Mom. At the beginning of her run, he was so confident and cocky. He was used to women, falling all over him once they saw what powers he had, if his social rank wasn't enough of a lure. Well, he certainly met his match in Sarah Williams. Once he saw how perseverant she was, how she was willing to place family love over being in awe of this magical world, he knew that he had underestimated her. He understood just how immature and naive she really was, how she didn't get that he was only trying to impress her and win her love. As the hours ticked by, he grew increasingly nervous as he realized he was losing her. By the end, he was in agony. He was a broken man, desperate to make her understand his feelings and hope that she returned them. When that thought in particular crossed my mind, I said to myself, "Oh, she definitely returned them. I know, because I exist." Now, he had come to a new kind of understanding: "I can do right by Sarah through doing right by our child." He knew what he had allowed himself to lose, through his own faulty actions, and he vowed to make everything better again. There had been enough emotional suffering, and he was not going to let more take place.

I started hearing footsteps, and naturally, I assumed Dad was done with his meeting. Then, I realized the steps had a more pacing-style rhythm. I peeked around a decorative topiary. My jaw nearly dropped, when I saw the other main man in my life. He was walking back and forth in front of a tall statue, an open book in his left hand, with his right arm resting across his stomach. He was completely focused on whatever was on the pages, unaware of anything else around him. I ducked back behind the plant, giggling as softly as I could, and trying to think of how to draw his attention. I pressed my lips together and made a high-pitched whistling noise. I heard him slam his book shut and mumble something that sounded like, "What in the world?" I stuck my fist in my mouth to stifle more laughs. I let another minute go by, so that he would let down his guard, before making the noise again. This time, I heard him say, "Alright. Now, this is getting annoying." I thought, "Okay, girl. Enough is enough. Fun time's over. The objective is not to make him mad."

As I slowly revealed myself, I asked, "Am I really such a bother to you?" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He said, "N-No, of course not. It's just that…well, I-I didn't expect to see you here." "Why? You didn't think I would come back?" He stuttered a moment, before suddenly remembering my new status and moving to bow. I held up my hand and stopped him. "Unh-unh. Not you, too." I walked quickly forward, straight into Deimos's waiting arms. I slid my own arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. I felt him do the same, and I sighed with the cozy warmth it brought. I rested my chin on his chest, my eyes boring into his. I told him softly, "I'll always come back, even when we're worlds apart." He smiled, all the love in both worlds reflected in those molten silver irises. He said, "Well now…What should we do about that?" I smiled back. "I don't know. You're the genius. You figure it out." He chuckled for a second and replied, "Oh, most gladly." It didn't take much of a stretch for our lips to meet. We pulled apart briefly, and during that, Deimos commented, "I never thought I would get to kiss a princess." "Well, when you find one, do be sure to tell me." "You'll be the first to know." We both laughed, before moving together again. I started losing track of time as my hand took on a mind of its own, sliding up and threading into his hair. Suddenly, I heard a loud, deep cough. I thought, "Holy shee-haza! Busted!" We pulled apart again, and when I turned around, I was immensely relieved to see Sir Didymus standing there, instead of Dad. I didn't know how he would react to something like this, so I didn't want to take chances.

I asked nervously, "Um…how much of that did…?" When I saw he was smiling, I knew I wasn't going to get into any form of trouble. Deimos and I still had our arms wrapped around each other, and when I looked back at him, he simply shrugged. So did I, saying, "Oh, well." We kissed a couple more times, before he sighed and said, "I need to go, anyway." He moved his thumb over my bottom lip and continued, "I hereby reciprocate your promise. I also will always find a way to come back to you." I nodded and told him, "You better." Another blinking-speed kiss, and he was gone. I sighed and shook my head with a smile, my hands on my hips. I turned my attention back to the little fox knight, who gave me a deep, courtly bow. I didn't bother urging him not to, knowing he was well beyond changing something that was so much a part of his personality. Just for the sake of it, I asked, "So…I'm not going to face any repercussions for what's been seen, am I?" He replied, "No, of course not, fair maiden. I possess no right to question young love." "Truthfully, I'm just glad it was you who caught us, and not my father. We have only recently found our way back to each other, and I don't want him to feel like he's already losing me." "I don't think he would. Like any parent, I think he would desire your happiness above everything else." He looked away for a second, as if in deep contemplation. When he turned back to me, he said, "To be honest, I am surprised that my senses were not keen enough to sense the truth. It should have been much clearer to me, but since I wasn't thinking about it, I never thought to look for the signs. Now, I do see them, with perfect clarity." I knew he was talking about my heritage. I was sure a lot of people and creatures were currently having the same reaction to these recent events. He continued, "Tis your smile that truly gives you away, milady." I giggled. Everyone said that, and I knew it to be true. I glanced to the side, and I took note of my reflection in a small pond near the statue. I flashed a quick smile, and that hammered the genetic point home even further. In profile, I was a perfect clone of my dad.

After only a few more brief words with Sir Didymus, I walked into the portion of the labyrinth containing faded dark gold stone. I heard a muffled voice, one which seemed to choke suddenly, as if the owner had been given a great shock. "What in the blazes are you doing back here again? Didn't I warn you enough, or was anything I said or showed you unclear?" I'll give you one guess who said that. I walked close to Hoggle and greeted him, but he was in no mood for my pleasantries. He was obviously scared, but in an angry way. "Don't you 'hi' me! My gosh! Are you really that much in love with him that you can't see what a monster he really is?!" I turned my head in confusion, questioning, "In love with him? I'm not…" Then, I realized something very important, and I softly voiced it. "That's right. You weren't there when he told everyone." "Told everyone what?" I crouched to his level. I gave a closed-mouth smile, placing my hand on his shoulder. I said, "It's not like that at all." He looked taken aback for a second, so I used that opportunity to finish with, "He's my father."

Hoggle's eyes bulged out, and he staggered back with the weight of the revelation. I sensed that he was having trouble believing me, so I did the only thing I could to give final proof. I used the appropriate facial muscles to pull back my lips, putting fully on display the teeth I bore my entire life, the same teeth that made any misbehaving resident of Goblin City quake in their boots. I saw in his eyes when it all finally clicked. He sighed and shook his head. "How could a rat like Jareth have a kid like you?" I shrugged, smiling and trying to hold back laughter. He was still mumbling in amazement after he said good-bye and walked away.

By now, I was getting a little tired and bored. I headed back inside the castle. I hoped Dad had finished his meeting by then. I was walking to the throne room, when I thought I heard his voice, calling my name. "Ariadne, come here." It was rare for him to use my full name, just as it was with Mom, so I naturally felt nervous as I walked toward him. But I needn't have worried. He was smiling broadly, standing perfectly straight, with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore his normal black boots and gloves, white shirt, black vest, and light grey pants. I asked, "What's going on?" He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "There's something I want to show you." We started walking down a specific hallway. He continued, "You deserve to know the rest of your heritage."

I looked around, and I now realized we were in an elaborate art gallery. There were many nature scenes and portrayals of legendary creatures and people. However, about a third of them were portraits of previous ruling families. We paused for a brief second in front of one, featuring an evidently older couple. The engraving on the bottom said, "King Oberon the First and Queen Titania." It took less than a split-second for the name to click in my memory. Dad mentioned it before, when he was giving me my first tour of the castle. But these people were far too old to be parents of three children, all under the age of twenty at the time the picture was done. They had to be his grandparents! As if he sensed what I was thinking, he said, "Mother was carrying my sister, Amelia, when this was commissioned. The portion with Grandmother is a copy of one of her earlier likenesses, since she had already passed. Grandfather was in failing health, so I suppose this was a final testament for him."

My heart sped up when he mentioned illness. I didn't want to think about him getting sick, no less dying. I needed him too much to lose him now. Trying to cover up my sudden nerves, I asked, "How can somebody immortal get sick like that?" "Who said we were immortal? We're not immortal. We just live a really long time." My heart sank, both with sadness and with confusion. Dad glanced down and saw the look on my face. He knew what was going through my head. He sighed and affectionately squeezed my shoulder. I gulped and asked, "How do people like you die?" He replied, "Well, we don't die in the traditional sense. In a way, we don't die at all. We simply…disappear. Our health declines, and when our life span has reached its end, we rejoin the elements around us. Oftentimes, all that's left is a bit of magic residue." The way he described it reminded me of "Star Wars", when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda died. Their bodies just vanished, leaving their clothes behind in a pile. I brushed off the thought, since he clearly had something bigger to show me.

At the end of the hall was the largest painting in the whole collection. There were five people portrayed against a deep purple background. The man in the center had a very stoic expression and the same wild platinum-blond hair as two of the younger people. He was sitting on a throne and wore tan pants, a white shirt with a silver breastplate, and a red jacket. A crown shone brightly atop his head. To his right stood two stunning young girls. The taller one had her blond hair cut in a Victoria Beckham-like style. Her eyes held a great deal of warmth, and so did her smile. She wore a midnight-blue gown, and its dark tan bodice had swirly designs of the same color. She also wore a pale lavender cape. The other girl had long dark brown, nearly black hair, styled in wild curls and featherings. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore a bright yellow gown, with an olive-green stripe down the center of the bodice and green dots around it of the same shade. Those dots also ran down the center of the skirt. The opposite side was what really brought a smile to my face. Next to the throne, her right hand resting against the side, stood a very sweet-looking woman. She wore a fluffy gown in many shades of light-blue. A simple gold tiara rested on her flaming red hair, which was styled in a low-set ponytail and hung over her left shoulder. She, like the shorter of the two girls, had brown eyes. It was her smile and dimples that truly drew me in. Why? Because the same trait was replicated perfectly on the face of the boy next to her. His right hand was stretched slightly sideways, almost as if he were reaching for hers. His platinum hair seemed to fly out in all directions, with his bangs nearly covering his eyes. He also happened to be wearing the exact same outfit as the man standing next to me. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the inscription. It read, "King Oberon the Second, Queen Cassandra, and their children: Princess Madaea, Princess Amelia, and Prince Jareth."

I stepped back, closer to Dad. He said, "This is my family…and yours." I noticed a cluster of tiny freckles on the queen's left cheek, a trait I actually shared. I smiled and touched my own cheek, my fingers ghosting over it. Without realizing it, I stretched up and though I could not actually reach it, traced my fingers along her jaw through the air. It finally started sinking in that this was my grandmother, a woman I would've been immensely grateful to have met. I looked back over my shoulder, and I saw that my father's eyes were glazed over with a sentimental expression, tears brimming in the corners. This was what no one else understood: beneath all that bravado and glamour, he was a true-born mama's boy, and he was proud of it. I reached behind him and gently rubbed his back. He pulled me closer, smiling down at me. I asked, "How old were you when this was done?" He turned back to the portrait, staring at his own image. "I was twelve. I was quite the energetic child back then, so you can imagine the struggle it took for me to stand still for so long." "Imagine? I don't have to imagine. I see that now."

We both laughed, before the mood was tinged with darkness once again. Dad said, "Mother was five months along here. She's turned in a way that you can't see the bump, though. I was so looking forward to being a big brother, to have someone to look after, just as my sisters looked after me." He swallowed hard and continued in a slightly weaker voice, "One month later, she was gone, and two months after that, I was the one in the center of the picture. I had just turned thirteen." Whoa! Did he mean what I think he did? "You were only thirteen when you came to the throne?" "Yes. I had the girls to help me, until I came of proper age." He pointed at each of them, respectively. He said, "Madaea was eighteen when this was made. She was the firstborn. Today, she works as our diplomat. She's an emissary, going to various places to resolve all manner of disputes." Then, he turned to the shorter brunette and continued, "Amelia, however, takes a more…aggressive approach to things. She was fifteen here, and now, she's the captain of my guard." I quirked up my eyebrows, questioning, "And the soldiers are okay with this, being led around by a girl?" He threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, my darling…you don't know Amelia." "I will soon, though. They're my aunts. Won't I get the chance to meet them?" We turned and started walking out of the gallery. "Of course, you will, in due time. I'll have to send them word of your presence. For now, we need to start planning the banquet where I will formally present you." I nodded, trying to conceal my nervous anticipation. Suddenly, Dad's head jerked up, glancing over my shoulder at a clock on the wall. He said, "It's time for me to take you home now." I knew it had to be that way, but I still gave a whining groan over it. He chuckled and smoothed my hair over the top of my head. "I know. I know." He pulled me tight to him, and our surroundings once again became that of my 'human-world' bedroom.

My eyes flicked over at my alarm clock, which said it was just after 10:00 in the morning. Then, my gaze shifted to the mirror on my vanity. I pointed to it and said, "Daddy, look." He did, and a smile spread across his face. Our reflections even further emphasized all our physical similarities. Now that we knew what to look for, they were much easier to see. I gave a heavy sigh. He turned back to me, lodging a knuckle under my chin and pulling my face to look back at his. Unbidden, a single small tear tumbled down my cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. He said, "None of that now. I'm not going away forever." I forced a giggle and replied, "You said forever wasn't long at all." He laughed, mumbling what sounded like, "It's not." He pulled me in for a tight hug, as if letting me go was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He said into my hair, "I'll visit you soon. You can count on it." "I know, Dad. I know you've never broken a promise." "And I am not about to start now." He kissed my forehead, before flying out my window in his owl form.

I looked around my room. My mystery novel was on my bed, exactly in the place where I had left it the previous night. My radio was still playing softly. The statue next to my lamp was slightly askew on my bedside table. I sat down on my bed and picked it up, staring hard into its eyes. I said softly, "Oh, Dad. I know we'll find a way to spend time together. It's my turn to make a promise to you, now. I will find a way to repay you for all this, to give you the one thing that would make you happy forever." As I was putting it back in the appropriate spot, I heard a knock at my door. Mom came in and said, "Good, you're up. I was starting to get a little worried." "No, it's okay. I had some trouble sleeping last night." She nodded. "You know, you left your radio on." "Yeah. I thought some soft music would help." She then told me to come downstairs for breakfast. I didn't bother to lie and say I wasn't hungry, opting to only have a small bowl of cereal. I briefly glanced over Mom's shoulder, taking note of some birds that were grouping on a nearby telephone wire, and I wondered how the events to come would play out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: The Bigger Picture**

Spending the night at Dad's place felt so good. It was like putting aloe lotion on bad sunburn. I was much more cheerful throughout the next day, and that bled out into the next few days afterwards. Charlotte was actually shocked to get my phone call. "So, you're finally out of whatever funk that was?" I told her, "Yeah, I guess so. And you know what that means…" I heard her giggle on the other end and reply, "Oh, boy, do I ever…" We said at the same time, "…retail therapy!" I threw on a lilac sweater with a peace sign on it and my new pair of pajama-jeans, which were tucked into my black zip-to-the-knee boots. I flung my coat around my shoulders and bolted out the door, barely kissing and saying good-bye to Mom, as I raced to meet her at the corner. She drove us to the mall. We tore that place apart! If you saw us, Charlotte and I made an odd pair. She was five-feet-even with brown eyes, glasses, and dark reddish-brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was an emotional clone of Avril Lavigne, and I loved her for it. We had been there for just over an hour, and she was getting low on energy. However, I hadn't lost even a drop of mine. I heard her lagging behind me. I stopped walking, and she put her hand on my shoulder, saying through over-exaggerated gasps for breath, "I need sustenance…now." I laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go get some slushies at the food court."

We were doing just that, and talking about Charlotte's latest project with the school newspaper, when I looked over her shoulder and spotted in the distance an all-too-familiar head of blond hair. Dad was leaning against a support column, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing very dark blue jeans, a black zipped-up hoodie over a powder-blue turtleneck sweater, and black military-style boots. I could see that his pendant was tucked into his jacket. To me, autumn/winter clothes suited him best, because they seemed closer to what he wore normally at home. As he smiled and started walking toward us, I said softly, "Gosh, you're getting bold." Charlotte turned her head in confusion, questioning, "Who's doing what?" She barely had time to turn around, when Dad reached our table. As I stood up, we hugged and traded kisses on the cheek. I said, "Hey. What are you doing here?" "What, I suddenly need an invitation, girl?" He gave me a light, playful smack on my left shoulder and continued, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink." He winked at Charlotte, before walking away. As I sat back down, my friend was staring in shock at me, every so often glancing over my shoulder at our new guest. I giggled as I put the straw to my lips, knowing what she was going to say next. Finally, she said, "No wonder why you're so happy. Although, I never thought you'd be one for dating an older guy. You always know how to keep me guessing, Ari." She started laughing at her own amusement of the situation. I kept a sneaky smile on my face, as I swirled the straw around in my cup. I asked, "Are you happy? Are you enjoying yourself?" She was so deep into her giggle fit, she could only nod her head. I motioned her forward with one finger, and I instructed her to follow my direction as I pointed. "That's my father."

She spit out her drink and choked out, "Are you serious? Are you stinkin' kidding me here?" "If I'm lying, I'm dying." She kept looking back and forth between us. I sighed and continued, "Look, I'd really appreciate it if you kept this quiet for now, especially around my mom. She doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while. I'm just trying to get to know my biological father." She replied, "No, no, I totally get it. I understand, and I think it's sweet. Don't worry, girlfriend. My lips are sealed." By now, Dad had made his way back to the table. I put my arm around him and said, "It's time to give you two a proper introduction. Daddy, this is my best friend, Charlotte Thompson." He swallowed a sip of his drink, and they reached across to shake hands. "Jared King. Nice to meet you." I stifled a giggle at the sound of his chosen human name. Leave it to him, to come up with something so clever and tongue-in-cheek.

A slightly awkward silence set in, with Charlotte being the one to break it. She asked Dad, "So, what part of England are you from?" "I have a home in Sussex. But when I received a quite peculiar e-mail one day…well, I couldn't say no." He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder to emphasize his point. The whole time, I was thinking, "E-mail? Wow, you're really keeping up-to-date on modern technology, aren't you?" This was a guy who lived in a place, where horseback riding and lavish ball dances were the central mode of entertainment. Yet here he was, in the twenty-first century, using the language and charming just about everyone he met. I abandoned my musings, only to come into the middle of a story Dad was telling. He described his home as being a 'gorgeous country estate' that 'dated back several hundred years'. If I didn't already know the truth, I would have believed that. When he left to throw away our drinks and empty plates, my best friend had a look of fascination on her face. She lowered her voice, leaning her head close to the table and said in a raspy whisper, "Oh my gosh, he's awesome! And you've been talking to him for months?! How come you never told me you had such a cool dad?!" "You never asked." "But how was I supposed to know-?" She was cut off by Dad's return.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Charlotte looked up at him and replied, "Yeah, sure. Thanks." We stood up and started walking to the exit, with Dad actually offering to carry some of our bags. I was happily surprised by how good he was at 'playing human', since in his world, he would be having someone else do this for him. I did not miss the curious glances we got from people, and neither did he. I stopped for a second to get a Coke out of the machine, laughing when Dad asked, "How can you possibly still be thirsty?" We walked out into the parking lot, stopping when we got to Charlotte's car: a blue Mercury Cougar. "An oldie, but goodie", she always called it. Dad told her, "Could you be a dear, and take these back to your house for us? I just got into town, and I want to spend some time with Ari." "Oh, sure, it's no trouble at all. Let me just mark which bags are hers." She took a Sharpie from her purse and had started doing that, when I turned to my left and saw him walking off. I asked, "Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder. "I'm just getting our transportation." The corners of his mouth twitched in a sneaky smile, and as he turned away, I was slightly nervous about the meaning of that sentence. A couple of minutes later, I started hearing a loud rumbling sound, getting closer and closer.

My jaw dropped. There was my father, pulling up in front of us on the biggest, sleekest-looking Harley I had ever seen. It was jet-black with silver details. He flicked up the visor of his helmet, his eyes dancing, a full smile splitting his face in half. Charlotte leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll say it again. Your dad…is awesome!" I gently shoved her. He must have heard her, because I heard him choke back a laugh. He then turned to me and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?" I started walking toward him, and he threw me a helmet. "Put that on. Can't be too careful." I did so, swinging my legs over and waving good-bye to Charlotte. I put my arms around his waist. As we sped away, I put my chin on his shoulder and said, "Daddy, you're not a subtle man." He laughed. "I never have been, and I never will be."

We drove all around town, taking in the sights. I showed him all my favorite spots. During the ride, I told him, "You know that song you sang to Mom in the ballroom? She used to sing it to me…as a lullaby." "Truly?" The hope in that one word was both unmistakable and adorable, and I'm sure it was even more so in his eyes, if I had been able to see them. "Yes, although she stopped singing it when I started pre-school. I guess that was the age when I would start remembering things, and she didn't want that to happen." He gave a huge sigh. A little while later, he asked me if there was a specific place I wanted to go. I said, "Um…We could stop by the library. It's really cool. You'll love it there, I promise. I-I know you already have one back home, but-." "I get it, darling, and I'm honored you want to share one of your interests with me." "Well, you've shared so many of yours with me, and I just wanted to return the favor." Through the visor, I saw the muscles in his face twitch upward in what had to be a smile. I smiled and kissed his shoulder. It didn't take long for us to reach the library.

We parked the motorcycle and climbed off it. I took off my helmet, and I watched Dad do the same, shaking his human-form hair back into place. The inside of the building had a resemblance to a barn. As we walked around, he said, "You were right, Ari. This place is indeed quite charming. What are you doing?" I had spotted a familiar face, looking scared, confused, and alone. "I'll be right back, Dad." There was a brief jog, and I knelt beside the small girl. "Tamara, sweetie, what's the matter?" She gave a partial smile at me, but kept sniffling and wouldn't verbally respond. I reached for her wrist. My hand had barely brushed her skin, when she winced and yanked it away. I turned her face to look at me. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay. Let me see. You know I would never hurt you, right?" She nodded, and I slowly moved her arm to a position where I could get a better view. What I saw there as I pushed back a bit of the sleeve fabric shocked me, almost making me want to scream in anger. There was a string of purple bruises, running up the visible part of her arm, disappearing beneath the remainder of her shirtsleeve. "What happened, Tammy-doll?" She finally composed herself enough to tell me, "I-I fell…out of a tree." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I gently cupped the side of her face and said, "Sweetie, you can tell me the truth. You know that's not what really happened, and you know that I know, too. You can talk to me. It's okay. I'm your Big Sister, remember? That's what I'm here for." I had long been suspecting that Tamara was being abused, but I had no proof as of yet, and I had no place to ask. I recognized the long-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing, since several other kids in my eyesight were also wearing them. She was here on a school trip.

After a bit more reassurance, she turned around and motioned for me to look under the back of her shirt. I slowly and carefully lifted the fabric, and I drew in a sharp gasp when I saw her skin. There were two starting-to-heal welts across her back, with scars proving that several more had once been there. It was all I could do, not to burst into tears. I turned her back around, and I gingerly took her into my arms, hugging her and telling her how sorry I was. I murmured lyrics from one of my favorite plays, _Love Never Dies_, the sequel to _Phantom of the _Opera, which I also adore. I sang softly in her ear, "You feel ugly. You feel used. You feel broken and abused. Ah, but me, I can see all the beauty underneath." I wanted so badly to be able to fix her wounds, to give some small measure of at least physical comfort. Then, I remembered a man who had that kind of power, and he was standing five feet away. I looked over my shoulder and motioned him over with one finger, mouthing the words, "Dad, come over here quick." As he started walking toward us, I turned back to Tamara. I asked her, "Do you remember when you said you would trust somebody, as long as I did, too?" "Yeah, but why does that matter?" "Well, there's someone I want you to meet, if it's okay." She nodded, and Dad crouched to her eyelevel.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between us. She asked, "Is this your daddy?" I was amazed at her quick perception. I answered, "This is my daddy." She smiled and said, "I can tell." Gosh, was it really that obvious? How ignorant could I have possibly been? Well, this really made me feel good. In other circumstances, I would have laughed at the thought. Next, it was Dad's turn to talk. He took her hand and kissed it, saying, "It's nice to finally meet you, Tamara. Ari's told me so much about you." She giggled, blushing. "You talk funny." He replied, "Oh, do I?" He made a weird face at her, and she laughed even more. Hearing that felt so good to me. This poor ten-year-old really needed more laughter than tears. She then told him, "You remind me of the man in the story." Confused, he asked, "What man? What story?" "The storybook Ari read to me. It was about a girl and a king, who had magic powers. He lived in a place with all kind of creatures, and-and something called a labyrinth." Dad flashed a partial smile at me, realizing what I'd been doing in our long time apart. "And how do I remind you of him?" "Ari said he had eyes that were different from each other, like yours." He said that her eyes were much prettier, which earned another shy laugh. I cleared my throat, bringing attention back to the matter at hand. "Oh, yes. Um…Tamara, if you don't want to show me, you don't have to, but…Ari says you have some very serious injuries." She looked nervously at me. I gave her a smile of reassurance and said softly, "It's okay. He's not going to bite." She turned back to Dad and asked him, "Can you fix them?" "I can try." I drew in a quick, sharp breath, shocked that he was so willing to use his healing magic out in the open like this. He briefly glanced at me, silently telling me it was okay. He patted her shoulder as an extra bit of comfort. She swallowed hard and nodded. Dad pointed at the floor and made a spinning motion with his finger, with her obeying the unspoken command. I pulled the back of her shirt up once more, using all my effort not to touch her skin.

Now, I'm sure Dad had seen it all at that point in his life, given his native environment, but the look on his face when he saw her back…I-I can't even begin to describe it. There are no words. It seemed to be a mix of shock, sorrow, and pure anger. The Ford family didn't know it, but they had just made an enemy of a now very p.o.'d Goblin King. And little Tamara had just earned a powerful ally and friend. He stuttered for a second, but held back a lot of the sound, so he wouldn't scare her. I heard him choke out in a soft, raspy voice, "Good Lord!" We exchanged looks, before he re-gained his composure. He cleared his throat and said, "Alright, well…just hold still for a moment, sweetheart. I'll see what I can do." She threw "Okay" over her shoulder. He rubbed his hands together, before slowly moving his left palm close to her skin, hovering. If I studied it closely enough, I was sure I could see the sparks of magic, moving across the tiny space between the two surfaces. Tamara shivered a bit, but told us she was okay, and encouraged Dad to keep going. She stopped wincing and groaning in pain, which told me immediately what this first step was meant to do. It was a numbing agent, the Underground version of novocaine. Next, he took his first two fingers and ran them along the length of the welts. I watched in amazement as the skin began sewing itself back together, with the bloodstains vanishing completely, and even the scars lessening in intensity. He then took his right hand and gripped her right forearm, completely covering the bruises. With a single twitch and some barely-there applied pressure, he let go, and the blotches were gone.

He took a deep breath and told her, "You can look now, dear." Tamara did just that, first checking her arm. I heard her gasp of joy, and I watched her reach around to touch her back. She spun around, an enormous smile splitting her face. She shouted, "You did it! You did it! They're all gone! Oh, thank you so much!" She threw her arms around Dad's neck, and he chuckled softly as he returned her hug. I was about to quiet her down, when I noticed a kind of shimmering membrane in the air. It vanished as they pulled apart, and I realized what it actually was: a protection bubble designed to hide the fact that magic was being used. Dad gently pinched her cheek and stood to his full height again. I stretched and told her, "Hey, Tammy-doll, do you see that plate of cookies over by the coffee pot? They're for the kids. Why don't you go get one? I have to talk to my daddy a minute." She said "Okay" with a giggle and scampered off to get her treat. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face him. I said, "Dad, we have to get her out of there. She's not safe. I've been watching this stuff escalate over the past couple of months, and it's really starting to scare me." He asked what I wanted to do, and I replied, "You already know the answer to that. We have to take her to the Underground. It's the only place where she'll be truly protected." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache obviously in development. After a few seconds, he sighed and hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans saying, "Darling, you know I would love nothing more than to protect Tamara, just as I would do for you or any other child. But unless she wishes herself away, I can't touch her. That's one rule even I can't break." I turned back around, watching her trying to choose between what looked like a snickerdoodle cookie, and one with M&Ms instead of chocolate chips. "Well, her drug-addict parents certainly won't do it, though they probably would, if they weren't always so stoned off their minds." I leaned back on my heels, stopping when I landed against my father's chest. I choked back tears, whispering, "It's just so unfair." He rested his right arm across my upper chest, reaching over and gently messaging my left shoulder. He pressed his right cheek against my left one, telling me quietly, "I know, darling. I know it's hard."

I watched Tamara take two cookies, before going to join another little girl in front of a computer. She looked at us and waved, before turning her attention to the screen. I asked Dad, "Doesn't it count for anything, if the Goblin Princess makes a wish?" He said, "Of course, it does. Still, to break the 'I wish' clause, I would have to see her home environment and some proof that it's putting her in mortal danger." "Daddy, I'm terrified that if we don't do something soon, the next time you see her, you'll be wearing black for her funeral." He kissed my cheek to comfort me. Suddenly, I remembered something, something very, very important. "Wait…my cell phone!" "Your what?" I moved away a couple of steps and reached into my pocket. I held the phone out to Dad, showing him pictures of a time recently, when I took Tamara to the aquarium. Her face and palms were pressed against the tank glass, her arms stretched out. This was what drew his attention, because it put fully on display several bruises from her wrists to her elbows. He also noted a few scratches on her left cheek. Now, children, by nature, are often prone to getting banged up in the midst of their playing. However, this was just too much, not coincidental at all. I saw his hands curling up into fists, and if not for my swift intervention, he likely would have crushed my phone. He softly growled, "People often hate me for taking children, even though they are wished away." I cringed, thinking of someone very close to both of us who had done that very thing. He continued, "Believe it or not, it's actually my least favorite part of my job. No child ever deserves to feel unwanted or unloved. I endured enough of that feeling from my own father. I would rather slit my own wrists, than subject an innocent child to such torture." Oh, if only Hoggle could have heard those words. Would he still think Dad was such a rat? Our eyes met, and he said, "We have to ask her what she truly wants. If her ultimate desire really is to leave, then we'll take her." I smiled and hugged him. We stayed at the library for a while, and Dad even found some books he liked, ones I was shocked to learn he didn't already have at home. He told me not to worry about it, that he would use some crystals to make copies once he got back to the castle.

When the school group was about to leave, I took Tamara aside and said, "My daddy and I are going to stop by your house later tonight. We have something we want to ask you." She glanced over my shoulder at Dad, smiling and nodding her head. I hugged the teacher as well, who had known me for a while, as they walked away, and I bid her a merry Christmas. I heard Dad chuckling behind me, and I asked him what was so funny. "That girl is even more perceptive than you think, darling." "What do you mean?" His eyebrows quirked up, and I suddenly realized his meaning. "Oh, gosh, does she know who you really are?" He replied, "I think she's on to me. She kept staring hard into my eyes, like she sensed a certain…spark. She knows there's something different about me, a secret that neither of us are divulging. That's why she was so willing to trust me." We agreed to stay a little bit longer, while Dad checked out the library's extensive music collection. I turned to follow him, when a familiar-sounding cough met my ears. I looked around, but at first, I couldn't find the source. Then, I turned to the children's section. There was a private alcove near the front door, used both for more quiet reading and for special kid-oriented activities. But that wasn't what got my attention. Framed in the small doorway, Deimos stood in shadowed profile. His arms were crossed over his chest, his left foot perched against the wall, and his head lolled to right, staring right at me and smiling. Despite my earlier tense mood, I smiled, too.

I glanced once over my shoulder, just making sure Dad wasn't paying attention, and I walked quickly toward my love. "Boyfriend" just didn't do him justice. As I got closer, I saw that he was wearing an oatmeal-colored ribbed turtleneck sweater, jeans, and brown work boots. I took his hands in mine and asked, "What are you doing here?" "What does it look like? I came to see you." I giggled and slid my arms around his waist, placing my head sideways against his chest. I felt him moving his fingertips up and down my spine, messaging, and I sighed in relaxation. He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there. I asked, "What happened to you all that time I was kept away? Didn't you want to see me then?" "Of course, I did, Ari. I wanted to more than you know, but I was traveling with my father. I thought about you the whole time, dreaming of having a moment with you like this." I looked up into his eyes. "You dreamt of me?" "Yes, but nothing scandalous, I assure you." "What could you possibly know of scandal?" He chuckled and said, "Oh, believe me, I know plenty…princess." He moved his thumb over my bottom lip as he said that last word. I raised myself up on my tip-toes, asking with a smile, "Since I am a princess, aren't you bound to obey my every whim?" He replied, "My lady has only to command me." I laughed quietly as I moved back, but his right hand came up, cupping the back of my head and holding it in place. He started tilting his own head toward mine, but in a moment of sudden fear, my eyes flicked to my left. I saw Dad, sitting in a far corner with headphones on, his back to everyone and evidently enjoying the music. My heart began to pound. I said, "Deimos, my father is right over there. Are you sure about this?" He took my chin between his thumb and index finger, turning me back to look at him. "If you want to be discreet, I have no problem with that. I understand your concern for Jareth's feelings, especially at such a delicate time. But what I do know is that I love you. I would brave the most terrifying dangers in the universe to be with you. So, as for your question…" By now, his lips hovered less than a millimeter above mine. He finished in a breathy sigh, "I'm sure about this." I gulped hard and replied, "Then, I do command you."

With a quick inhale, we moved together. I mulled over his declaration, and it reminded me of a line in the book, though I put my own mental spin on it. I thought, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to have this incredible man by my side." We pulled apart briefly, when I heard a person shift their position. It was indeed Dad, moving from his chair to a couch, but he luckily still had his back to us. I gave a great sigh of relief. I looked around, trying to find a spot to sit, one not-so-out-in-the-open. There was a place on the carpeted steps inside the small room, just behind the doorway. I pointed to it, saying softly, "Come on. We can sit here."

Deimos took his place first. He sighed in contentment when I followed suit, sitting next to and cuddling up against him. He told me, "You know when you were sick and we sat together on your bed, you couldn't possibly fathom how scared I was." I started giggling and looked up into his eyes. "Scared? Why on Earth would be scared of me? I'm not dangerous, by any means." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "On the contrary, my sweet, you are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. But perhaps, it was not entirely you that I was afraid of. Until that point, no woman had ever trusted me like that. And to be honest, I lived in fear of the day when one actually would. Personally, I have a hard time with trust, largely due to how my social position isolated me as a child. Now that I'm older, I have come to terms with that." I placed my right palm against the side of his face, rubbing his skin affectionately with my thumb. I said, "I applaud you for being so brave and accepting of those issues. However, to me, it sounds more like you didn't trust yourself." He replied, "You're right. Thanks for saying it out loud. I didn't trust myself then, and to some degree, I still don't. For years, I've been searching for someone to help me achieve that balance, and to bring me the greatest joy." "Do I truly make you so happy?" "You've made me happier than any other achievement in my life." I smiled and told him I loved him. "I love you, too." I snuggled even closer, feeling safe in the cocoon his arms created. I asked dreamily, "How could I possibly make you any happier than you've made me?" He chuckled softly. I did, too, saying, "We could argue about this all day, you know." "True…or we could find less complicated pursuits." "Hmm. Do tell." He replied, "I believe I shall."

We started kissing again, and it felt like being lost in the labyrinth once more. Meaning, there was no sense of time, and the magic in the air made one's skin tingle. His right arm cradled me to him, so I wouldn't hurt my back on the stairs, and my hands were linked around his waist. His left hand slid upwards over my shoulder, threading its way into my hair, cupping the back of my head and gently messaging it. My heart was racing, and I could feel that his was, too. For a second, I felt a sharp pain on the outside of my mouth. I put my hand between us and touched my face. When I moved it away, there was blood on my fingertips. I noticed that Deimos now couldn't look directly at me. After a couple of seconds, he turned back to me, a sheepish expression on his face. He flashed an embarrassed half-smile and muttered, "Whoops." We re-made full eye contact, and we both started laughing. He wiped the blood away from my lip with a napkin and moved toward me once again, but his nose bumped mine. Through giggles, I said, "Ouch." He choked back a laugh as he tried to apologize. We were still laughing as we moved together again. His knee had just grazed mine, when suddenly, I heard a muffled voice say, "Ariadne, where are you? I have to get you home."

I immediately pulled away from Deimos, panic setting in. I had visions of Dad storming in here, yelling, and either strangling my love or throwing him out the small window. I stood up and dusted myself off. When I looked back at the stairs, I saw that Deimos was gone. I rolled my eyes, mumbling sarcastically, "Gee, how about a good-bye?" Instantly, there was a breeze on my back, and two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. I felt his lips on my neck, and a jolt ran up my spine. He planted a couple of kisses up the length of my neck, finally stopping at the spot behind my ear, where my neck met my jaw. He whispered, "Is this good enough?" I nodded nervously, because I started hearing Dad pacing around. I reached back and cupped his cheek, with him nuzzling into my palm. He chuckled deeply and whispered, "Until we meet again, my sweet, which I promise will be soon." Breathless, I replied, "I promise, too." A quick peck, "Good-bye", and he disappeared.

I walked slowly out of the alcove, calling, "I'm over here, Daddy." He turned and said, "Ah, there you are. What happened? I was looking for you." "I had fallen asleep in the reading room back there." He kept staring at my mouth, and had we stayed there a moment longer, I would have cracked and told him everything. We rode back across town as the sky was just starting to turn a pale shade of orange. We stopped about a block from the townhouse, to avoid being spotted by Mom. The motorcycle vanished as soon as we both climbed off it. I turned to him and said, "If only things didn't have to be like this." "I know, darling, and hopefully, one day they won't be." He cradled my face in his hands and continued, "I would love nothing more than to have both you and your mother at home with me…my dear Goblin Princess." I giggled, and so did he. "That sounds pretty good." Of course, it does, Ari. After all, you said it." He kissed my cheek, telling me, "Now, go eat and get a bit of rest. We have some rescuing to do later tonight." I started walking away. Then, I realized something important he said. I looked over my shoulder and asked, "What did you say about Mom?" He was back in his normal state, right down to the shiny breastplate and eye markings. His eyes grew wide, the proverbial 'hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar' look on his face. "Nothing. Forget I mentioned it. I'll see you and Tamara in a few hours." The wind picked up, blowing his hair and cape all around. I blinked, and I watched as an owl soared toward the horizon.

As I walked to the door, I said to myself, "I'm not stupid. I heard your little slip-of-the-tongue. Don't worry, Dad. I'll get you and Mom back together, if it's the last thing I do." When I went inside, I was shocked to find a note taped to the fridge. It said, "Ari, I'll be held up very late at a publisher's meeting tonight. I don't know if I'll be back before you go to bed. I'm so sorry, honey. I put a recipe together for you to make dinner. I love you.-Mom." I kissed the note. She had just given me the perfect alibi for tonight. I looked out the window, as the stars were just starting to emerge. I said resolutely, "Hold on, Tammy-doll. We're coming."

As much as I appreciated the gesture, I was far too tired to cook. I checked my purse, happily discovering some leftover money and using it to have some Chinese food delivered. I ate quickly, before running upstairs to take a shower. I changed into a long-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants, tying my hair back and pinning it up. I yawned, ready to take the nap that would prepare me for tonight. However, when I opened the door, I was not alone. Deimos was there, stretched out in the recliner next to my bed. He opened one eye and smiled at me, saying, "The sound of the water made me sleepy." My jaw fell open a bit, and I tried to think of how to phrase my next question. He seemed to read my mind in that moment, for he continued, "No, I didn't see anything, and no, I didn't try to. I refuse to lie, though, and say the thought never crossed my mind, but I truly do have more restraint than that. For goodness sakes, Ari, I thought you would have understood that about me by now." The corner of his mouth twitched upward in a slight smirk, knowing his assumption about my thought process was correct. I walked past him and sat on my bed, saying, "Do you realize how close we came?" He chuckled. "Close to what?" "To what? My father almost caught us kissing. Who knows how he would have reacted to seeing that? And don't forget, our little band here isn't exactly normal. This is no ordinary 'girl-worrying-about-daddy-liking-boyfriend' scenario." He sighed and said, "There's no such thing as normal or ordinary, only people's perceptions of it." Well, he certainly had a point, which I acknowledged with a shrug and a slight nod. He gestured at the bed, silently asking if he could once again sit beside me. I nodded, and as we snuggled up together, I reminded him, "Nothing scandalous, babe." He kissed the top of my head and laughed as he replied, "I wouldn't dare, my love."

With my permission, he took my hair down and ran his fingers through it, causing me to sigh in relaxation. I noticed that my highlights were starting to fade, and I mumbled a reminder to myself to have them fixed. Deimos said, "I think you look perfect now. Why bother?" I gave him a playful shove and said, "You're biased" through giggles. "So what if I am? I have every right to be." I winced in slight pain when his thumb grazed over my top lip. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine, saying, "I suppose I did get a bit…overzealous. However, I promised discretion, and so, I will give it. Taking things slow and sweet will only make us enjoy this all the more." I gave a closed-mouthed smile and replied, "I certainly know that I'm enjoying it." "Are you?" "Yes." He placed the gentlest possible kiss over the small cut, and I laid my head on his chest. We sat in silence for a while, with me listening in quiet comfort to the sound of his heartbeat. I started tracing patterns across his chest, accidentally discovering that his 'ticklish' spot was right next to where his arm met the rest of his body. He laughed so hard, he almost fell off the bed! "Alright, my sweet, I beg you, have mercy!"

Once he finally caught his breath, I asked if he knew how to operate a television. When he said yes, I told him, "Well then, find something you like, and I'll go downstairs and get us some Cokes." "I already have something I like. It's standing right in front of me." I mumbled, "Charmer" as I walked out. I returned to find him, surfing through the movie channels. I took over the remote when I sat down. One of the movies I passed over was "New Moon". It was near the end, where Edward and Jacob almost get in a fight, and Bella gets in between them to prevent it. Even though I continued on to other channels, her words kept replaying in my mind: "Don't make me choose." It made me think of Mom. She didn't realize it, but banning me from so much as mentioning the Underground was subtly forcing me to pick whose side I was on. The concept ripped my heart into two halves: the world I was born in, and the world I was born for. I gave a heavy sigh and swallowed hard, willing myself not to start crying.

Luckily, Deimos unknowingly diffused the growing tension. He said, "Ari, I, uh…I have an early Christmas gift for you." "Oh, really, what is it? What is it? Come on, show me." I smiled, and my eyes sparkled with anticipation. He reached into his shirt pocket and handed me a small box. Inside was a bracelet, made of colored beads and tiny shells. "Wow, babe, this is…I don't know what to say. This is beautiful." "So are you." I blushed as he clipped it around my wrist. He then held me to him in a tight hug, trying to nuzzle into my neck. It was too much. I started giggling hysterically, saying, "Quit it, Deimos! Stop! That tickles!" He shouted gleefully, "Consider it payback!" When he finally decided I had enough, he propped himself up on his right arm and continued, "So, I hear that you and Jareth are embarking on a little rescue mission." "Yeah. There's a little girl in town, named Tamara, who's being abused by her family. Dad and I are taking her back to your world tonight, before things get any worse." He nodded, looking deep in thought. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Give the girl a hug for me, my best regards." "Will do, definitely." We shared a couple of gentle kisses, being careful due to the cut on my lip. He said, "I'll see you again soon, sweet. I promise." He planted another kiss to the corner of my mouth and whispered in my ear, "I love you." "I love you, too." I blinked, and I was alone in my room once more.

I sank back onto my bed with a blissful sigh, happily accepting sleep as it slowly consumed me. However, the sleep itself was not as relaxing as I thought it would be. The dream started out fine. I was riding Starlight through a field near the city border, when a sharp wind forced my head to turn and look back over my shoulder, toward the castle. An ominous feeling sank into my chest like a lead weight. Suddenly, the image changed. I was now in the entrance to the Escher Room, quietly reading a book. I was dressed in a sparkling midnight-blue gown, along with all the trappings of royalty. I started hearing muffled voices, in what sounded like a fast-heating argument. I walked down the winding stairs, and the sounds grew louder. I picked up my pace, when I recognized one of the voices as my mother's. If she was here, and she sounded that angry, there could only be one reason. Sure enough…, "Jareth, you sneaky and conniving son of a gun! What have you done with my daughter?!" I heard him reply in a softer tone, "I assure you, Sarah-mine, I haven't done a thing to her." "Like heck, you haven't! And don't call me that again!" I peeked around a corner, and I saw her grab the lapels of his jacket and start shaking him violently. She continued, "You tell me right now, Goblin King! Where is my daughter?! Where is she?!" I called out, "I'm here, Mom!" She stopped shaking Dad and turned to look at me. Her mouth dropped slightly open, a shocked expression on her face. I opened my mouth to say more, but all that came out was a loud scream. The room spun around me, like it would never end. Just then, an immense feeling of calm washed over me, and when the spinning finally stopped, I was in a very different place. I was in my favorite bathing suit, floating on my back near the base of the waterfall. The whole environment sparkled like diamonds, and beautiful bird songs echoed above my head. I was confused by the change, until I heard a familiar voice, repeatedly calling my name. Then, I felt myself being gently shaken. The forest around me began to blur, and the voice became distorted. The shaking grew more pronounced, and my eyes popped open.

Dad was kneeling beside my bed, in full kingly regalia. His eyes were full of concern as he asked, "Are you alright, darling?" I groaned, rubbing the tiny space between my eyes, and asked, "What happened?" "Well, you were thrashing about as if you were being attacked. I realized you were having a nightmare, so I tried to calm you down, before fully waking you up." "Calm me down? I guess that explains the end of it, but what about…You saw everything, didn't you? You were reading my dream." He sighed and looked away, giving me a silent 'yes'. He said, "It's one of the many special abilities I have, but I never thought I'd have reason to use it on you." He turned back to me, cupping my face in his hands, and continued, "Ari, please, I don't want you to worry yourself over things of that nature." He helped me to my feet, and I quickly rushed around, grabbing anything we would need for our operation. I put on my UGG boots and a thermal hoodie over my shirt, along with a parka for good measure. Dad conjured a crystal as we slid our arms around each other's waists. "Say Tamara's home address, and it will automatically take us there." I nodded, bringing the crystal close to my mouth, and said softly, "1520 Beechwood Drive". There was a slight popping sound and a burst of glitter, and when I opened my eyes again, we were standing just outside an older-looking house.

Chilly winter winds whipped through our hair. The cold cast a 'pins-and-needles' feeling over my face, but because of his multi-layered outfit, I was unsure of how much of it Dad could actually feel. We heard crashing sounds and loud yelling, coming from within the house. I gave a heavy sigh and turned to my father. He asked, "Are you ready?" "If you are." With another puff of glitter, we were standing in what was definitely a child's bedroom. There were toys and books thrown everywhere. I listened carefully, and I heard the sound of sniffling. I stretched my neck, looking over the bed. I said quietly, "Dad, she's over here." He moved to follow me, but I told him to wait a moment. I walked around the bed, where I found Tamara, curled up in a ball in the corner and crying her eyes out. She peeked up when she heard my footsteps, managed a weak smile, and said, "My parents are fighting again. It's only a matter of time, before they come up here." I fought the urge to cry as I crouched to her level. "I'm going to make it all better, Tammy-doll, and I have someone here to help me do it." She crawled over to me, asking how. I asked, "Remember that story I read to you?" "Yeah, why?" I looked to my left, motioning my father over with a wave of my arm.

Tamara's eyes almost popped out of her skull. Dad said, "I'm told you are in great distress, young lady." She stood and walked slowly toward him, as if in a trance. She asked, "Is this for real? Am I dreaming? Please, tell me I'm not dreaming." He chuckled and replied, "No, child, you're definitely not dreaming. And this will prove it." He crouched to one knee and held out his right hand. A crystal appeared in his palm, which made her squeal in delight. He moved his hand from side to side, making it dance over his fingertips, relishing the amazement and wonder in the ten-year-old's eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Tamara held out her own hand and asked, "I want to know how that works. Please, may I hold it?" Dad didn't answer, simply sending the ball of glass gliding toward her. When she caught it, she watched a sparkling mist swirl around inside, her frightened tears transformed into a face-splitting smile. Dad and I glanced at each other, both wearing expressions that read, "So far, so good."

When she looked back up at him, her eyes glimmered with a new sense of curiosity. She put the crystal on her bed, moving closer to Dad, until they were nearly nose-to-nose. With all the fearful 'I need to know' body language of a much younger child, she reached out and ghosted her hand across his cheek. He took her hand and chuckled warmly, kissing the back of it. She drew in a deep breath and said, "The story's real, isn't it? The book Ari read me, everything in it is the truth. You really are the Goblin King." He drew her to him in a tight hug, and she clung to him for dear life. She had realized what this man was here to do, and she was more than willing to accept his yet-to-be-announced offer. I heard him say softly in her ear, "I'm not here for formalities or the use of fancy titles. I'm here to help you, Tamara. My name is Jareth." She pulled back a bit, but not letting go. She mumbled, "The way you said my name…"

She stared hard into his mismatched eyes, gasping softly before turning to me and giving the same studying stare. I crouched down next to Dad, knowing by her now-heavy breathing that everything had finally clicked in her mind. I said, "I only found out he was my daddy not long after I met you, but I want you to put that aside for minute, okay?" She nodded, addressing both of us, "You said you were here to help me? Why? Are you taking me away?" I told her, "Yes, but only if you want him to. He can't do anything, unless you wish for it." She swallowed hard, and threw herself against Dad's chest, crying this time from joy. She choked out, "I do wish it. I really, really do wish it. Take me away from here. I don't care where you live, I'll go anyway. I don't want to get hit anymore." She repeated that last sentence in a mumbling voice, mashing her face into his breastplate. I saw that he was biting down heavily on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, his face a mix of seething anger and immense sympathy. He picked her up, balancing her on his hip. He mumbled to me to start collecting anything I thought she would need. As I moved around doing just that, I caught a bit of what Dad was telling Tamara. He was asking about her likes and dislikes, one question being about her favorite movie. She replied, "Well, I really like the Disney movies. My favorite one is _Tarzan_." She started crying again, likely out of sheer disbelief at her own rescue, and nuzzled her head against the base of his neck.

He gently rubbed circles on her back, whispering calming words into her ear. I paused at one point, realizing he was singing to her, ironically the central song from the specific film she mentioned. It was such a sweet moment. Looking back, I mentally kick myself for not being in possession of a camera. He sang, "Come. Stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." By now, I had long since finished packing Tamara's stuff. So, I pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, just listening to the sound of my father's deep velvet voice. He continued, "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forevermore." I was smiling, despite the tears pouring down my cheeks. I had a brief vision of what could have been in my own life, had both of my parents been stronger in their own ways: Mom with her guilt, and Dad with his fear.

As he kept singing, the images came in quick snapshots. I saw myself as a toddler, being bounced on his lap as he sat on his throne. I saw myself playing kickball and catch with the goblins, as well as learning to ride my first horse. I imagined Mom in a stunning gown, wiping a smudge of food from my cheek as we ate in the private dining room, Dad laughing at the whole scene, and her smacking him for daring to be humorous, while trying to hide her own smile. I saw my own shadow against a wall, running down a random hallway, growing taller as the years went by. Most of all, though, I saw myself with other children: not tutor-sharers, but brothers and sisters. I would play with my siblings all day long, guiding them as a second mother.

I was torn from my daydreaming by Dad, asking if I was ready to go. "What? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm ready." I picked up two suitcases and joined him next to the window. Tamara had fallen asleep in his arms. I asked him, "This is awesome, but now what? Where is she going to go? Are there any human families living in the Underground?" "There are a few, and actually, I've already chosen a good one for her." He wrapped his free arm around my waist and snapped his fingers. Instantly, we were standing on the side of a cobblestone street in Goblin City. It was dark, probably close to 6:30 or 7:00 at night. I gently touched the girl's shoulder and whispered, "You're safe now, Tammy-doll. You don't have to be scared anymore." We walked the street for about ten minutes, toward a specific house in a more well-to-do section of town. Dad knocked on the door of the home, and seconds later, we were met by a very kind-looking woman with strawberry-blond hair. She seemed mildly surprised, curtsying to both of us and saying, "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I must say this is an unexpected, but welcome visit. I knew you would be coming by, but not at so late an hour."

She welcomed us inside and offered us cider, which we both accepted. As she walked off to get the drinks, I was slightly amused at how she already knew who I was, despite never having met me before. Dad must have paraded my picture all around town, making sure all the people knew he had a daughter. I blushed and giggled at the image. Before he could ask me what was so funny, the woman returned. She placed our mugs on a nearby table, then gestured at the sleeping child and asked with trepidation, "Is-Is this her?" He nodded and passed Tamara to her, moving slowly so as not to wake her. He nudged me slightly forward, saying, "Ari, this is Caroline Scott. Her husband, Xavier, makes furniture, much of which is used in the castle and for court activities. In fact, he actually built your bed." I smiled and gave Caroline a gentle pat on the shoulder in greeting. At that moment, we heard footsteps above our heads, which then started descending down stairs. A man with shaggy brown hair appeared, pausing to smile at the unexpected presence of his monarch. He walked toward us and hugged my father. "Jareth, you sly dog, long time no see."

Dad simply laughed, and he introduced me to Xavier. "You were right, my friend. She really is a looker." "Of course, she is. She's mine, after all." He winked at me, and I playfully shoved him in the ribs. Caroline spoke again, saying, "We can't thank you both enough for this. We've been praying years for a child, and this…this is just overwhelming. We'll take good care of her, I promise." Her husband walked next to her, lightly brushing his knuckles against Tamara's side. He said, "We'll tell her about all this in the morning. You told us what she went through…and…well frankly, it broke our hearts. We're honored to be chosen as her new parents." He took the girl from Caroline's arms and brought her upstairs, likely to a pre-set aside bedroom. After a few more words with the lady of the house, as well as finishing our cider, we left. Dad walked with me to the city gates, giving me a peck on the cheek as we said our good-byes. He paused for a moment, saying that my top lip was bleeding. I blanched white, quickly wiping the trickle of blood away, mentally crossing myself and praying he didn't guess where it came from. I quickly changed the subject by hugging him and telling him about our city's upcoming downtown Christmas party. "Of course, I'll be there. And who knows? I may not come there alone." I wondered what he meant, until he winked at me again. I swallowed hard, once more hoping he hadn't caught on to my new relationship with Deimos. I was thinking about that as he waved his hand over me, sending me back to my world, to my bedroom. I threw on a Butterfingers sleep-shirt and crawled under the covers.

Somewhere in between fully awake and REM sleep, I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. Hair tickled my nose. Since my hair was braided, I knew it wasn't mine, but I didn't open my eyes to see if it was platinum or cinnamon. Just before I was completely claimed by slumber, I made myself and my family a promise. I thought, "The king and his champion will both have someone to kiss when the ball drops. Let this be my deadline. I will have my parents back together by New Year's Eve."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Phase One**

I was on Cloud Nine for a while. I felt so good about saving Tamara, that I ignored the news bulletin that announced her as missing—almost. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw her mother's teary pleas for her 'baby girl' to be 'returned safely'. I mumbled, "Lady, you're tweaking big time! You're high! Anyone with eyes can see that!" Dad sent me a report, telling me how well she had adjusted to her new world and family. He added sweetly that she now referred to him as 'Uncle Jareth'. When I read that part, I said, "Aw, that's so cute." I kissed the paper and tucked it into my jewelry box. A couple of days later, though, any good feelings I had were drowned in that age-old woman's predicament. I don't need to be specific. You know what I mean.

The first three days weren't awful, just a bit annoying as I dealt with it and with school. That completely changed when day four arrived. Friday was a half-day, a blessing beyond belief. I had thrown up that morning, and almost did it again in the girls' bathroom on campus. Mom almost had to carry me into her car to get me home. My cramps became so severe, that my doctor was forced to prescribe a low-dose painkiller. After that, my life revolved around three locations: the kitchen, my bed, and my private bathroom. I spent most of my time drifting lazily in a fatigued stupor, which alternated sources between my body and the pills. Still, even the medicine couldn't completely diminish the pain, merely changing it from a sharp and white-hot throbbing, to an extremely annoying dull ache. I couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds, and I certainly couldn't get much sleep, if any. It was torture, pure and simple. For once, I was happy that Dad didn't stop by during this time. I didn't know how women in his world dealt with this, if at all, so I was unsure if he would be able to properly help me deal with it. I refused to put him through that kind of confusion, although the imagined expression on his face did tempt me into a small giggle fit.

I had just stumbled out of the bathroom Saturday night after dinner, once again sashaying under the spell of the pills. I yawned, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my body wouldn't allow me to. I had my hair tied back in a high-set ponytail, keeping it off my neck. I had my Baltimore Ravens jersey back on. But this time, it hung over my hips, completely covering the light grey jogging shorts I was wearing underneath. I listened to the familiar squeak of my mattress, once more accommodating my weight. I was reaching for the covers, when I heard a tapping sound at my window. I cringed, but then, I felt confused when I saw a blur of brown feathers instead of snowy-white. My eyelids drooped as my windows opened, and Deimos stepped onto my carpet. He was wearing what seemed to be his world's version of a t-shirt and sweats, and surprisingly, he was barefoot. He latched the window shut, before turning back to me with nervous eyes and saying, "I heard you were ill. I wanted to make sure you were alright." I shook my head slightly, thinking, "Well, Williams, there goes your plan for keeping Dad in the dark." He must have known already, and he just didn't want to bother me about it.

Still seeing how concerned he looked, I gathered up some energy and told him, "It's nothing you need to worry about. It's only a women's matter, nothing more." He still seemed confused, placing his hands in his pockets and pacing around. "May I ask what this so-called 'women matter' entails?" Was he being serious? Was I really going to have to give him a health/anatomy lesson? Oh, well, better late than never. I swallowed hard and replied, "It's the result of our bodies, ridding itself of unused reproduction material." He smiled and nodded slowly, finally understanding. "Ah, yes, the monthly bleeding. I apologize for my seeming naïveté, but I just have never heard it described in that way before." I tried to smile, but suddenly winced as another cramp made me nearly double over. Instantly, Deimos was kneeling at my bedside, asking what was wrong. He took my left hand in both his hands, pleading with his eyes to know any way he could help me. I gently pulled my hand free, reaching out and affectionately twirling locks of his downy-soft hair around my fingers. I told him, "It's nothing I can't handle. This has been going on since time immemorial, the price to pay for being born a girl." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and I found myself reflexively leaning into his touch. He said softly, "Well, I'm certainly glad you were born a girl…my girl."

I forced another weak smile and stretched my neck out. His fingers uncurled around the back of my head, pulling me even closer. We shared a few quick kisses, before he stood up and pivoted on his heel, walking away. As his hand slipped free of mine, yet another cramp tore through me. I tried not to scare him, but when he inhaled sharply as if through gritted teeth, I knew he heard me wince. He was half-way to the window, when I suddenly felt a pang of sadness in my chest. I'm not sure if was the hormones or not, but at that moment, I really didn't want him to go. He stopped mid-step when I said, "Please, don't leave. I…I-I don't want to be alone tonight." He looked over his shoulder, an expression of pure shock on his face. "What do you mean?" I started crawling toward the edge of my bed, probably looking a bit desperate. His eyes bulged out, taking notice of my seemingly bare legs, and he began stuttering. I said, "I'm wearing shorts, don't worry."

I paused a few seconds and continued, "Look, my mother is at another publisher's meeting, and she promised not to disturb me up here, until tomorrow morning. I feel completely rotten right now. Please, could you stay and keep me company, just for tonight?" He finally composed himself and mumbled, "If you really want me here, I can't refuse you. There is nothing I could ever deny you, Ari, remember that." He came back to my bedside as I scooted over. I thanked him as he tucked the covers around us, and an awkward silence set in. We didn't really look at each other at first, focusing instead on the television, where Craig Ferguson cracked several jokes, mostly dirty ones, with a fellow U. . Deimos's hand came to rest on my right shoulder, messaging the skin with his thumb. I don't know if he realized it or not, but when he touched me, I felt the tell-tale tingling of healing magic. My cramps immediately vanished. Suddenly, I felt the urge to do something that seemed impossible mere minutes ago: sleep. I glanced up into his eyes, giving one last smile, which he returned. I put my head on his chest and stretched my right arm across it. His left hand gripped my forearm, while his right one slid around my waist. My eyelids shut, and within minutes, I was out.

I expected to wake up alone the next morning. But to my surprise, I opened my eyes to find Deimos still there, his cheek resting on the top of my head and snoring softly. It's amazing how sleep can make a person appear so peaceful, and he was no exception. I smiled at how adorable he looked, leaning over him and ghosting a quick, barely-there kiss over his lips. Suddenly, a thought struck me, one I wasn't expecting. I was so comfortable and happy in this moment, and a part of me never wanted it to end. I wondered what it would be like, waking up to Deimos for the rest of my life. Whoa, where did that come from?! I was only seventeen! How in either world could I be thinking of marriage right now? I shook my head and turned toward the window. I saw the shadows in my room fading, slowly being claimed by the new beams of the rising sun. I heard the sounds of the birds outside as the world started waking up around me. I sighed and said, "It just doesn't get any better than this." A voice from behind me replied, "You're right, it doesn't."

I looked back over my shoulder, and I saw Deimos, fully awake and smiling broadly. "Good morning." "Hello, my sweet." We both laughed. He asked if I was feeling better, which I told him I was, and I thanked him again for staying. He said, "I couldn't leave you like that in good conscience. So, how's Tamara doing?" "She's safe now, and doing even better than I thought. The Scotts adopted her." "Oh, Xavier and Caroline, I know them." When I checked the clock, it said it was almost 9. Deimos climbed off my bed, kissing the back of my hand and saying, "This is where I must leave you, Princess. But rest assured, I will return to see you again." I giggled. "I know you will. You always do." He smiled and waved his hand, opening the windows and flying away in his hawk form.

My 'time' was over the next day, which was extremely fortunate. That night was our city's annual Downtown Christmas party. As I went down to breakfast, I said, "Hey, Mom, I've got a surprise for you." "What is it, honey?" "I've been asked to sing at the party tonight." She squealed with delight and hugged me. We sat down, and she asked, "So, how's it going to happen?" I told her, "Well, I've been paired up with a boy named Quincy Benjamin. I know him, though, since he was in my theater group last year. We're doing two songs from _Love_ _Never_ _Dies_. You know how much I love that show." "Yeah, of course, I do. You live and breathe everything to do with _Phantom_." I smiled and continued, "The plan is like this: he'll go out first to do "Till I Hear You Sing Once More". Then, I'll come out, and we'll perform "Beneath A Moonless Sky." In my mind, I was giggling, because I actually picked out that song personally. I did have a two-part ulterior motive, and the names of those parts were Jareth and Sarah. In the show, the song takes place at the exact moment of reunion between Erik and Christine. Yes, that's where I got my middle name, but focus. They're discussing the night she tried to return to him and he left, not knowing their son had been conceived. The lyrics sounded so much like a conversation I could imagine my parents having, so when it came time to perform, I would put myself in that kind of mindset. "You're going to be there, right Mom?" She lightly smacked my shoulder, pretending to be upset, and said, "You know I'll be there. I always go to everything you're involved in. I'll leave after your part is done, though, and give you some time to hang out with your friends." I shook my head with a laugh. She always liked to joke about that kind of stuff. My mother was only in her thirties. That didn't make her the Crypt Keeper, for crying out loud! I gave myself an internal pat on the back. So far, everything was going as I had planned, with phase one consisting of subtle hints and reminders. Later in my room, I informed Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus about my ideas. I told them, "Get ready, guys. Operation Parent Trap is officially ago." They all nodded in understanding, but Hoggle's eyes held great trepidation. As much as he hated my father, I knew he would do this to make Mom happy. If there was anything he despised more than his king, it was denial.

It actually took me a while to figure out what to wear. I dug through the back of my closet, eventually finding a gold-threaded white Irish wool sweater, which had once been a gift from Grandpa Robert. I found a brown belt to go with it, along with matching ankle boots and studded jeans. The time to leave could not come soon enough, and nor could my cue to perform. I peeked through the curtains as Quincy began his song, careful not to let anyone else see me. I spotted Mom immediately in the front row, with Charlotte and Jason close behind her in the second one. But their presence didn't surprise me, since they had always been there for me through all my life 'adventures', both good and bad. My eyes scanned the crowd, until I saw Dad, leaning as nonchalantly as possible against the door frame of the antique shop across the street. This time, he had on black pants and matching boots, a grey sweater with a brown stripe across it, and a black leather trench coat. A cigarette was perched between the first two fingers of his right hand, with him pausing to take a puff every so often. His left arm rested across his stomach. A nearby streetlight kept flickering on and off, making his silvery-yellow hair almost seem to glow. I knew he couldn't see me from that distance, especially since I was hiding, but I knew he could still sense my presence. How did I know that? Because he turned his head in my direction, and as I narrowed my eyes, I thought I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a partial smile. I ducked once more into the shadows of the 'backstage' area and listened to Quincy's voice, pouring out Erik's pain over missing his angel.

For a minute, it felt like I was seeing things from my father's mental point of view, reliving his time with Mom as he watched my friend sing. I knew his heart ached for her, just as the character's heart did in the story. Suddenly, I was in his head, seeing the crowd through his eyes. I felt my head turn half-way to the left, my gaze locking on a certain spot and person. A dull, heavy ache sank into the pit of my gut when 'I' saw the back of Mom's head, and 'I' gave a heavy sigh. The mental link broke, and I resumed my 'lyrics-relating-to-life' musings. Quincy was at the part where Erik (the Phantom) said, "And weeks pass, and months pass. Seasons fly. Still, you don't walk through the door. And in a haze, I count the silent days, 'til I hear you sing once more." I felt a tiny tear roll down my face, and I felt an urge which told me to peek back through the curtains.

Mom bent forward and sighed heavily, hanging her head and running the fingers of both hands through her hair. I mumbled quietly, "Good. Think about what's happened, and what you really deserve. You know what will make you truly happy. Now, all you have to do is accept it." My eyes flicked up, and I looked at Dad. I spotted a glimmer of something shiny on his cheek, and I realized he was crying. He took another puff on his cigarette, quickly wiping the tears away. I watched him turn to look at Mom, but he was cut off by Quincy's next words, "And sometimes, at night time, I dream that you are there, but wake, holding nothing but the empty air. And years come, and years go. Time runs dry. Still, I ache down to the core. My broken soul can't be alive and whole, 'til I hear you sing once more." I had to re-compose myself, sniffing back a sob, when I saw the longing on both of my parents' faces, though only one of them understood that I knew what it meant. I listened as the song finished, "Let hopes pass. Let dreams pass. Let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than half-way real, 'til I hear you sing once more." I saw Dad once again glance at the back of Mom's head, and he mouthed something that looked like the word 'Precious'. Those last words, in particular, sounded so much like him. Because according to the rest of the world, Dad didn't exist, merely a character in a storybook. Until he met my mother, I'm sure there were times when he only felt 'half-way real'. With that thought in mind, I moved to my position at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for my cue. The music finished, the stage manager nodded his head, and I started walking up.

The lights were extremely low, so it was easy to get in position for our duet, without the pressure of the crowd's collective stare. I slipped the headset on, hooking my thumbs into my jean belt loops, to keep my hands from shaking. Quincy looked at me, smiling and giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I mouthed a 'thank-you'. I thought about the argument I had with Mom, and also about my recent dream. I mentally focused hard on them, as the lights came back up and the music started playing. I took a deep breath and started Christine's lines with, "I should have known that you'd be here. I should have known it all along. This whole arrangement bares your stamp. You're in each measure of that song." For a millisecond, I glanced at Mom, whose head had just snapped up at me, that 'are you reading my mind?' look I knew so well on her face. I summoned all my pretend anger and asked in song, "How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?" I turned my back to my friend, crossing my arms. I heard him start walking toward me, singing the first of Erik's lines, "Ah, Christine, my Christine, in that time, when the world thought me dead. Oh, Christine, on that night just before you were wed. Ah, Christine. You came and found where I hid. Don't you deny that you did, that long-ago night." I said the required breathy 'that night', before turning back to him as the music swelled, and we got to the real meaty heart of the song.

Quincy sang, "Once, there was a night beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try." I replied, "I strode to your side, to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so. And I touched you." Quincy sang, "And I felt you". We sang together, "And I heard those ravishing refrains." I held his right hand in my left one with, "The music of your pulse." He covered it with his own left hand with, "The singing in your veins." We traded back and forth, "And I held you. And I touched you. And embraced you. And I felt you." As our arms slowly wrapped around each other, we sang together, "And with every breath and every sigh." I sang, "I felt no longer scared." He replied, "I felt no longer shy.", and we finished, "At last, our feeling bared, beneath a moonless sky." For a moment, I understood how much my parents really had in common with Erik and Christine. Just like that couple, the last time they saw each other was when they…oh, yuck. I thought, "Focus, Ari, focus." By now, my hands were on his shoulders, and his were linked around my waist. We moved as the lyrics dictated, to get the mood across to the crowd properly.

I continued, "And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul. I looked into your heart, and saw you pure and whole." He held my chin between his thumb and index finger as he said, "Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man. No more, and yet, no less. And I kissed you." After I said, "And caressed you.", we sang together, "And the world around us fell away. We said things in the dark we'd never dare to say." Then, Quincy took my right hand and spun me around, draping one arm across my upper chest and the other across my stomach. I kept my left hand in that location, while my right one slid up to the other. As he did this, he sang, "And I caught you.", to which I replied, "And I kissed you." When he said, "And I took you.", I responded with, "And caressed you." We finished that portion with, "With a need to urgent to deny. And nothing mattered then, except for you and I, again and then again, beneath a moonless sky." I stole a moment to glance down at Mom, who seemed really impressed with our performance, and with the emotion we were putting into it. So did my other friends. However, even from that distance, I'm pretty sure I heard Dad make some kind of growling noise. It seemed to mean, "The nerve! Who do you think you are, touching my daughter in such a way?! Do you know who you're dealing with?! How dare you?!"

Next came what I called 'the slide-down'. If this were the actual show, it would have served as the bridge to "Once Upon Another Time". We moved out of the embrace, pulling apart and turning back around to face each other properly. Quincy put on his planned, "I'm so sorry" face, and I put on mine, too. He sang, "And when it was done, before the sun could rise. Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes. I stood while you slept, and whispered a 'good-bye', and slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky." He turned his back to me, head down and rubbing his temples, as if trying to hide tears. I bent my knees a bit, balling my hands into fists. I pressed my lips together, conjuring up the strongest possible anger and pain as I sang, "And I loved you. Yes, I loved you. I'd have followed anywhere you led. I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead." He spun back around, taking my hand in both of his and singing, "And I loved you.", to which I replied, "I loved you." He looked away and said, "And I left you.", and I responded, "How I loved you." He looked back into my eyes, placing his right hand on my shoulder with the line, "And I had to. Both of us knew why." I slowly moved my hand over that one, pulling it up and linking our fingers. "We both knew why." We sang together, "And yet, I won't regret, from now until I die. The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky." As we did that last lyric, we uncurled our fingers, which now made our hands be palm-to-palm, and we moved them together in a circle. He started walking away, before turning back in a hopeful manner. The background music helped set this mood as he sang the question, "And now?" I looked away and asked in return, "How can you talk of now?" I looked back up and cupped the side of his face, saying, "For us, there is no now." I pivoted on my heel, as if walking away, as the music finished and the lights cut out. I was already backstage as the audience gave their applause.

Everyone gave me pats on the back. Charlotte nearly tackled me with a congratulatory hug. "You really knocked them dead, girl! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought this was Broadway!" I smiled and waved her off, saying, "Relax, Char-char. I'm good, but let's face it. I'm no Sarah Brightman, or Sierra Boggess." Jason walked up behind her and said, "She's right, Rad. I saw half the people in the audience crying, and a few women, too." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder, pretending to be angry over 'how wrong that joke was'. I heard hands, clapping softly somewhere to my side. Mom enveloped me in another hug. "That was great, honey." She held my face in her hands, looking deep into my eyes as she continued, "I knew you could sing, but not like that. I haven't heard such passion from anyone, since…for a really long time." I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, and I knew what she was remembering. The last time she heard someone sing with that kind of 'passion', she broke that person's heart. As if on cue, I heard his voice wafting on the wind, singing softly, "I can't live within you." She gave a sharp gasp, turning her head to look over her shoulder. She heard him. I know she did, or she would never have reacted that way. Playing along, I asked, "Are you okay, Mom?" She nodded, but didn't turn back to me. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just-." I followed the direction of her gaze, and I saw that Dad was no longer there. As she turned away, he re-appeared, crossing one leg over the other and taking another puff on his cigarette. I put my hand on Mom's shoulder, once more asking if she was okay. "Ari, I told you, I'm fine. I'm going to go visit your grandparents, and then, I'll just head home." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and told me to have fun, before leaving.

Charlotte stretched and yawned, saying, "Well, sorry, party animals, but I've got to scoot. The folks and I are catching a plane in the morning. We're heading to Billings, Montana to spend Christmas with my grandparents." I giggled and mumbled, "Yee-haw." "Ha-ha, very funny." We hugged, and I told her, "Go have fun, riding the ponies." "Oh, you know it." We laughed and said our good-byes. Jason stayed with me, but his focus was elsewhere, as was mine. As I walked across the street, I watched Dad smash his cigarette against the brick wall behind him, and once he was sure it was completely out, flick it into the nearest trash can.

When I finally got to him, he threw his arms around me, crushing me tight to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him and sighing with contentment. He said, "You did beautifully. I'm so proud of you, darling." I replied, "Thanks, Daddy. Although, I'm surprised you're here so early. I thought you were going to show up later." "Oh, please. I've missed enough of your life already. No more. Never again." As we separated, he glanced back at the now-empty stage and sighed, saying, "Still…I am a bit…unnerved by how that young man handled you." I giggled, looking up at him with my chin on his chest. "I know you were. I could tell. But don't worry. You know it was just acting." He kept one arm around my shoulder and mumbled, "Indeed", as I heard running footsteps, coming toward us. A voice shouted, "Hey, Ari, wait up!" I turned around to see Jason. He asked, "Why'd you leave like that? One minute, you were there, and the next, you were gone." I waited for him to catch his breath, before answering. "Oh, uh…I was just…Gosh, where are my manners?" I moved my hand back and forth between them, saying, "Jace, this is my father, Jared King. Dad, this is Jason Brock." As I watched them shake hands, my friend said, "Charlotte brought me up to speed on your situation. It's nice to meet you." "Likewise." I explained how Jason and I had once attended the same private school for two years, and how his older brother, Sam, was a coach at the local college. While some people would do a double-take at the green tips in his brown hair, or the black makeup lining his hazel eyes, I knew Dad wouldn't be bothered by it. In his world, people were often born with markings like that. After a brief conversation, Jason left, and Dad and I began walking around, debating which area of the party to explore first.

We had only been walking a few minutes, when I broke away from Dad and ran to one of the dessert booths. "Ari, what are you doing?" As he watched me pay for what appeared to be two white popsicles, he asked what the 'strange food' was. I handed him one with a smile, replying, "It's called 'snow ice cream' Trust me, you'll love it." I was glad when he did indeed like the sweet taste. We passed by a church group bell choir. I recognized one of the players, a blue-eyed blonde girl in the center. I subtly pointed her out and said, "That's Molly Rathbone. She went to the same school as Jason and I, but she was a grade ahead of us. Just by looking at her, you'd think she'd be the typical shallow valley girl-type, but she's the exact opposite. She's one of the sweetest people out there, a true loyal friend." He asked, "Is there anyone in this town you don't know?" I giggled. "I guess I just have the gift of gab." He laughed, saying, "Must be genetic." "But from which side does it come, I wonder?" I laughed a bit harder. He smiled and gave me a playful shove. "Alright, you little minx, let's find a place to sit down."

We found a table outside the sports bar. As we got settled, I noticed white specks, starting to appear on my clothes. I gasped and said, "Daddy, it's snowing!" I looked over, and I almost had to giggle, when I saw him picking some of the flakes out of his hair. He glanced at me, mumbling, "Yes, yes, I can tell." I stood up and started twirling, letting more of it fall on me and make pretty patterns in the air. I even opened my mouth and caught a few of them on my tongue. When I stopped, I noticed a sentimental look in my father's eyes. "What?" He sighed and said, "When I see you like that, you remind me of your mother. She, too, held so much respect for mysteries and wonder. It's what drew me to her in the first place."

He turned away and, once he was sure no one was paying attention, waved his hand over the center of the table. A steaming-hot funnel cake appeared. I dusted off the excess snow and sat back down. I said, "Part of me feels bad that you have to be so secretive with your magic." He smiled, putting his left hand over my right one, and replied, "It wasn't always like that, darling. There was a time when people were much more open to my world, and what it had to offer." "The pagan times, sometimes called the Dark Ages." He nodded and continued, "Yes. My kind and others like me were free to walk amongst humans. We had no fear of repercussions from them, and very little to fear from each other. They believed in us, and we believed in them. But as different, and sometimes more practical, methods of belief came into being, humans began drifting further and further away. They slowly lost their taste for anything even remotely to do with the so-called 'fantasy world'. They stopped watching and caring for us, but that by no means infers that we did the same to them, far from it, in fact. We were always watching and listening. Now, it's exceedingly rare to find someone so open to magic, someone willing to admit that there aren't always answers to everything." I rubbed my thumb affectionately over his knuckles and looked at him with knowing eyes. "You mean people like Mom?" He drew in a deep breath, quickly nodding his head. Changing the subject, he said, "We should hurry up and eat this, before it gets cold." As we both broke off pieces of the cake and started eating, I joked, "Won't the goblins be worried over you eating this much sugar? You have so much energy as it is." I heard him chuckle as he swallowed his first bite. He wiped the powdered sugar from his mouth and said, "Tough luck for them. I'm the king." I giggled.

We traded jokes back and forth for a while, even having a 'powdered sugar-blowing war'. At one point, a couple walked behind me and into the bar. When they opened the door, we learned it was 'karaoke night'. Another person was leaving, holding the door open for his group of friends. Those few minutes were enough for us to hear the particular song being performed, one I recognized as "October and April" by a band called The Rasmus. I heard it constantly in instrumental form, since it functioned as Charlotte's ringtone. This was the first time I heard it with lyrics, though. I hummed along as the first chorus played, actually singing the second time, "Like hate and love, worlds apart, this fatal love was like poison, right from the start. Like light and dark, worlds apart, this fatal love was like poison, right from the start." I got a bit swept up in the melody, but when I turned back to Dad, I suddenly felt myself wishing he hadn't been there to hear this with me.

He was listening with his head on his fist, but his eyes were glazed over, like he was in another place…or rather, another time. I mentally screamed at him, "You miss Mom so much?! You miss what you could have had?! Well, if you really want it that much, by gosh, do something novel! Fight for it, Daddy! Fight for her!" I put my hands in my pockets, clearing my throat to get his attention when the song stopped. He coughed and said, "Oh, well, yes. This song was… Perhaps, I just need something a bit more lively." His want was met, when the next song began to play over the outdoor loudspeakers: "Your Love Is Wicked." It sounded like Shakira, but although it wasn't actually her singing, it was still so much her flavor. So, it didn't surprise me, when Dad grabbed my wrist and all but dragged me to my feet. Other people were dancing, too, so we didn't look out of place. It was so much fun, throwing my entire body into the rhythm of the song, often twirling around under Dad's arm as he held my hand up, spinning and falling back against him with a laugh. We were finally able to catch our breath as the song ended. I looked at my father and asked, "How long has it been, since you laughed like that?" "Too long, darling, it's been too long. However, until a certain someone came into my life, I didn't feel like I had a reason to anymore." He put his arm around me and kissed my left temple, affectionately mussing my hair.

We started walking again, and I asked him how Tamara was doing. "She's doing fantastically. She couldn't be happier, I couldn't be, and I know you would be pleased, too, if you could see her. She keeps asking for you, and I told her you would stop by soon. Speaking of which…" He started looking around, as if searching for something. I was about to ask him what was going on, when he turned back to me and said, "I have some more Christmas shopping to do." I giggled. "But Daddy, you've done more than enough. There are so many goblins and other sorts of creatures in the Underground. You can't possibly buy gifts for all of them. And in regards to me, while the hairclip was gorgeous, just spending time with you is enough of a present." "While I appreciate the sentiment, Ari, the castle parties will be plenty of a gift for the goblins. As for you, my stance on that is quite clear. You're my only child, my only daughter to boot. I think I have a right to spoil you senseless." I laughed, stretching up on my tip-toes and kissing the side of his jaw. I asked in mock-sadness, "You're really going to leave me out here, wandering around all alone?"

He flashed a smirk as we stopped on a corner, and for a second, I felt a bit nervous. He said, "Well, for one thing, I'm not leaving you to wander. Secondly, you won't be alone." I joked, "Um…Won't one of your goblins be a bit obvious?" He gave a deep, throaty chuckle, replying, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." I was confused, until he jerked his head in the direction of the coffee shop on the opposite corner. I glanced over his shoulder, watching as a flash of cinnamon hair disappeared inside. I swallowed a gasp as I turned back to look at Dad's smiling face. I tried to play it cool and indifferent, simply asking, "What does his presence matter to me?" He leaned against a lamp post, shaking his head in laughter. He said, "Honestly, Ari, how thick do you think I am? I've seen how you gaze after him and him after you, when the other walks away. I think you and Deimos make a good couple, a great team. And besides…" He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I've already given him permission to court you." Breathless, I asked him if he was serious. "Of course, it's alright. Go on. Go to him. I'll pick you up in a little while." He kissed my cheek again, giving me a pat on the back as he started walking off. I jogged over to the coffee shop, throwing a 'thank you' over my shoulder.

I pushed the door open, briefly taking note of the accompanying jingle sound. I let the sweet scent of freshly-made baked goods wash over me, and I caught the faint sound of pouring coffee, which was nearly drowned out by the rest of the busy room. I glanced around. Some people were talking with their families, some were on their cell phones, and a fair few were either reading newspapers or listening to music. I was a bit nervous as I kept looking for Deimos. I looked for several minutes, but I still didn't see him. I was about to give up and leave, when I heard a shift on one of the couches, like something had scared a person into changing their position. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. In the same instant, his eyes met mine. I felt frozen, like the world around us had hit the 'pause' button. He stood quickly and walked toward me, saying, "Sweet, what are you doing here? I thought you would have gone home long ago." He tried to say more, but I grabbed his shirt collar and silenced him with a kiss. It was so cute, how shocked he seemed. He stumbled backwards a bit, and I told him, "Mom's long gone, and Dad's doing some shopping." He shifted his eyes from side to side, a knowing smile slowly creeping across his face as he said, "Ah, so…we have some alone time?" "As alone as one can be in a place like this." He slid his arm around my waist and led me to his spot. The corner couch sat in front of the dessert display case, next to one of two magazine shelves. But none of those seemed to interest him. As I sat on the arm of the couch, he picked a book off the small table in front of the couch. "What are you doing? Sit with me." I did so, but because the couch was also small, in order to fit, I had to lay my legs across his. He put his arm around me and sighed in contentment as I leaned against his side.

It was then that I noticed the title of the book he was reading: _Dracula_. I said, "Oh, I love this one. I read it during my sophomore year in high school. We had to choose a classic novel, and compare it to one of its film adaptations." Deimos replied, "That sounds like an interesting assignment. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I rather like this book, as well. You can tell Bram Stoker did his proper research. The details are so vivid, you really feel as if you're standing behind one of the principle characters, watching the action play out." I was amazed. Very few people talked about reading like this, with such care and passion. It was one of the many things I loved about him, how artistic he was, and how he actually enjoyed using his brain. I snuggled closer to him, readjusting myself on the couch. I noticed him mouthing some of the words, and I found myself following along. He smiled as the volume of my voice increased to match his. He paused only briefly, to congratulate me on my performance. I learned he had been in the audience, in one of the far corners, his head down and wearing a baseball cap. I had spotted him then, but I never knew it. We had reached a part of Jonathan Harker's journal, in which he described watching the count climb down a wall head-first, when I thought I spotted Dad walking past the shop. His eyes barely flicked toward me, as he winked and flashed a partial smile, before continuing on.

When I turned back to Deimos, I asked him, "Why didn't you say that my father said it was alright to court me?" He swallowed hard and said, "He only did the night I visited you, while you were…indisposed." "Well, at least, we don't have to be as secretive around him anymore. But we should still keep it toned down in front of him. I am his only child, and I don't want to rub it in, that we have something he doesn't." "Point made, my sweet." He gently messaged my right shoulder and looked into my eyes. "That's what I love about you, Ari. You care so much about other people. You try so hard to bring even the tiniest bit of happiness into the world." "I try. There's enough suffering and tragedy out there. I'm happy to do my part." He folded the corner of the page and closed the book. He entwined his fingers with mine and said, "With your permission, my lady, there's something that would hopefully make us both happy." I smiled and asked in mock-confusion, "And what might that be?" He laughed at the same time I did, leaning in closer until his lips met mine. After our refreshments were brought to our area, a frosted brownie with a caramel latte for me, and a nutmeg-spiced cider for him, we ate and later resumed kissing. We kept giggling the entire time, and at some point, I had to remind him we were in a public place.

I readjusted myself for the umpteenth time, as Deimos was nuzzling my neck. I groaned about it and apologized yet again, saying, "Sorry, babe, it's a bit of a tight squeeze here." He smiled, but suddenly froze, a clear 'uh-oh' expression on his face. "Um…for you and me both." I twitched my head sideways, obviously confused. He asked slowly, "Could you hand me that pillow?" I shrugged my shoulders and reached behind me, still completely clueless as I handed it to him. Finally, it dawned on me, when I noticed he didn't put it behind his head. I moved back to the arm of the couch as awkwardness set in. He quickly put his book on top of the pillow. I gently patted him on the shoulder, whispering, "Sorry." He waved me off, mouthing assurances that it was alright, before folding his hands over the book. I found myself mentally praising his quick reflexes, because at that moment, my father walked in the door. Through the side of my mouth, I mumbled, "Whatever you do, don't move." I heard him reply softly, "Not a problem."

When Dad finally spotted us, he walked over and said, "Ready to go, darling? I'm finished with everything." I nodded, taking his hand as he helped me up. We were about to leave, when he seemed to suddenly remember something and asked "Perhaps, it's best to discuss this with both of you here. Ari, how do you feel about your presentation being this Saturday?" "Uh…I guess it's as good a time as any. I have to figure a way to get out of the house, but I don't think it will be a problem." "Well, that's good, then. I'll talk to my secretary and the cooks when I get back to the castle, and we can start planning it right away." My eyes grew a bit wide, when a passing child heard the word 'castle' and gave Dad a strange look. I leaned in close and whispered through gritted teeth, "Daddy…when you're here, you might want to be more low-key with talking about home. Okay?" He gave me an 'I understand' smile, and I noticed a special light in his eyes, probably because I described the Underground as simply 'home' instead of 'your home'. It was a slip of the tongue, but one that felt so natural. Seemingly overnight, the human world had become the fantasy. As we finally started walking away, I felt Deimos grab my wrist, a boyish 'don't leave me' look on his face. We traded smiles, and he affectionately rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I turned back to Dad, the cup holding the remnants of my latte in my hand, and we left the coffee shop. Before I knew it, we were once again a block away from the townhouse. We said our usual good-byes, and how we both looked forward to my being fully introduced into his high-society. We traded kisses on the cheek, and I watched him disappear, gift bags in hand.

I walked through the door, and an unexpected sight met my eyes. My mother was slumped over in her favorite chair, sobbing quietly into her hands. I immediately threw the now-empty latte cup into a nearby trash can and ran to her side. "Mom, what's wrong?" She assured me that everything was fine, but I kept asking, "Did something happen? Did somebody get hurt?" "No, no, sweetheart. It's okay. Really, I'm alright." I sat on the ottoman, prying her hands away from her face and looking into her bloodshot eyes. I tried to think of what could be causing her to act like this as I studied her. She said no one was injured, including herself, and everything else was normal, so what did that leave? The answer suddenly flashed before my eyes, an answer which had platinum-blond hair and a smile that split his face in half. Clearly, my song affected her more than I realized. On one hand, I was happy that she was thinking about Dad, but I didn't want it to have a negative connotation. I swallowed hard and asked, "Mommy…did something at the party upset you?" She gave a partial smile at my using of the extra '-my', knowing I typically used it when trying to comfort her. I pulled her in close and held her, patting her back and mumbling relaxing words in her ear. Then, I remembered something else important. She didn't know that I knew the truth of my heritage. I knew this was probably a bad time, but if I waited any longer to tell her, it could get even worse.

I drew in a deep breath and said slowly, "Mom…I know." She sniffled and asked, "You know what?" I gently pushed her away, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Everything. I know about…I just know, okay?" Her mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously trying to process what I was saying. She blinked and pressed her lips together, swallowing back a fresh batch of tears. She got it. "Oh, honey." She pulled me close to her again, and we both started crying. A couple of minutes later, I had gained back enough of my composure to speak. I said softly, "It means 'gentle heart', did you know that?" We pulled apart, and she asked, "What, sweetheart? What did you say?" I gulped and wiped my eyes. "Not long after I met him, he told me that…his name means 'gentle heart'." She managed a weak, wavy smile and replied, "I did not know that, actually. I remember something similar from one of the King Arthur stories. Wow, that's…that's really cool." She paused and cupped the right side of my face before continuing, "You look like him, you know. It's all in your bone structure, but the resemblance is definitely there." I covered her hand with mine, smiling. We moved to the couch, and I proceeded to tell her about what happened with Tamara, but with some minor tweaks. I said, "I knew what she was going through with her family, if you can even call it that, so I gave her instructions on how to call…him. It must have worked, because later that day, I found a note attached to my window, which said she had been given to a new family and was doing well." She said, "I'm happy for her. Poor kid, she really deserved better." She paused a few minutes and continued, "Ari, I know I should have phrased my words differently when we argued last month, and I am kind of glad that you know the whole truth now, but I beg you. Please don't bring that subject up again. It's just too much. I can't handle it." I put my hands on her shoulders and replied, "I understand your feelings, Mom. I really do. But there's something you need to understand. You can't keep us apart forever. In just over six months, I'll be eighteen, and you won't have a say anymore." She stiffened her back and gave a quick nod. I followed her into the kitchen, helping her wash and dry some leftover dishes.

As we worked, she asked, "So, what else has been going on that I should know about?" Instantly, I thought of the coffee shop, and I blushed before I could stop myself. Mom smiled. "Ah, so my little girl's in love. Tell me about him. What's his name?" I wouldn't look at her, and she then proceeded to tickle me, vowing not to cease until I spilled everything. Finally, I begged her to stop and agreed to 'talk'. "His name is Damon Elfwood, and he's from Washington State. We briefly went to the same private school, but his dad's job got transferred back west. We ran into each other again about a month ago, and…things just took off from there." Mom giggled, but suddenly paused and asked, "What kinds of things?" I playfully shoved her, assuring her that I didn't mean the kinds of things she was thinking of. I had pre-planned this story with Deimos, in preparation for if and when their first meeting came about. I continued, "I met up with him at the party, and actually…he told me he wants to meet you." "Oh, well that's certainly refreshing. I'm making a roast chicken and pasta for dinner tomorrow night. If it's okay, ask him to come by then. I can't wait to meet him." I smiled and nodded. "You'll like him, Mom. I know you will." I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping Deimos's baby face would hold up and hide his eight-year seniority. This was going to be interesting.

"Of course, I'm alright with it, Ari. I've been looking forward to meeting your mother." "Are you sure?" He replied, "Yes. Naturally, I'm a bit nervous, but who wouldn't be in the same situation?" I sighed, and we sank down together onto my window-seat. Deimos put his right arm around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he said, "There's something else that's bothering you. Tell me." I gulped hard. "I want this to work out so badly, babe. I want my parents to get back together. They're perfect for each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit it." "I know how you feel. When I see my own parents together, I'm in awe of how much love they share. It would break my heart, if they were ever separated like that." I loved quiet moments like this, the two of us in each other's arms, with nothing but the sounds of the world around us. He moved his right hand slightly, rubbing soft circles on my upper back. He held my right hand in his left one, moving his thumb affectionately over my knuckles. I smiled and yawned, nuzzling into his neck, and he kissed the top of my head. I was almost falling asleep, when I suddenly heard the muffled sound of Mom's voice, calling, "Ari, come downstairs! I need your help to set the table for tonight! We don't want to disappoint your boyfriend!" We instantly stood up. I shouted back, "Mom, that's not funny!" I heard her laugh, before turning back to Deimos. He said softly, "As if you could ever disappoint me." He stopped a moment, as if thinking on something important, before continuing, "Boyfriend—I rather like the sound of that." I giggled and replied, "So do I." We shared a quick kiss, and I told him I would see him later. I watched him vanish, before jogging down the stairs with a smile.

Of course, the table-setting consisted of Mom's teasing and my trying to hide how much it affected me. I was placing the salad forks, when she told me to hurry up and get dressed. I already knew what I wanted to wear, since I had it picked out the night before: a blood-red, just-past-my-hip, off-the-shoulder sweater, with two strips of green glitter threads running in crisscross patterns down the center. I also wore black leggings and light grey calf-high boots. I had just finished pulling my hair into a low-set ponytail, when I heard the doorbell ring. Jogging excitedly down the stairs, I shouted to Mom, "I'll get it!" When I opened the door, I couldn't see his face at first, since it was blocked by a huge bouquet of white roses.

Gosh, he looked awesome: an open ski jacket over a dark green button-down shirt, which was tucked into medium-shaded blue jeans, along with dark brown hiking-style boots. I took note of the hawk-outline engraving on his belt buckle, and I smiled at the inside joke. As he lowered the flowers completely away from his face, his expression changed from happy anticipation to…like someone had waved the Holy Grail before his eyes. Seemingly breathless, he said, "You look stunning, sweet." I couldn't help it, briefly looking down and blushing. I thanked him and moved to take the flowers. He reached for my right wrist, pulling me in for a kiss. I heard my mother say, "Alright, lovebirds. Don't leave him standing out there in the cold." We instantly pulled apart, and I sighed, watching him hang up his coat. We held hands as I led him toward the kitchen.

Mom dried her hands and said, "So, I'm finally meeting the famous Damon." Deimos smiled, extending the hand not holding the roses and saying, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Williams." "Sarah, please. Call me Sarah." When she moved to shake his hand, he turned hers over and gave a quick kiss to the back of it. Mom turned to me, winked, and said, "Good job, sweetheart. He has manners. And he apparently has great taste in flowers, as well." We giggled, and she took them from his hand, telling us, "I'll just go put these in some water." Once she was out of the room, we both breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

I said, "Well, that went relatively smoothly." He replied, "Yes, and let's hope it continues that way. The night, after all, is still young." "True, but then, so are we." He laughed, something which I never got tired of hearing, and slid his left arm around my waist. I did the same to him with my right one, placing my opposite hand over his heart. He covered it with his right hand and gently squeezed it, placing a kiss to my knuckles. He managed to get in a few more: to my forehead, to the tip of my nose, and to my cheek. I saw a glint in his eyes, a flash of that sneaky/naughty boyish humor I adored. He leaned in ever so slightly, twitching his lips outward to place a lightning-fast peck on mine. We rubbed noses, which tickled and made me laugh.

At that point, Mom returned, flower-filled vase in hand, and winked as she walked past us. I know my face must have turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, as I watched her place the roses in the center of the dining room table. Deimos inhaled deeply and said, "Whatever your mother is cooking, Ari, it smells amazing." Mom said, "So, he's a flatterer, too." All three of us laughed, after which she continued, "Go sit down. I'll take care of everything else in here." I asked if she was positive she didn't need any help. "No, go ahead. It's fine. I can handle it." I shrugged my shoulders and walked away, sinking down into the chair beside my love's with a smile. He patted my shoulder, returning my smile with one of his own. I folded my hands in my lap, mentally crossing my fingers and praying things would continue to go well.

It went better than I expected. Mom and Deimos developed a great rapport. He told her his father was in the military, and thus traveled a lot, but now had been given a permanent assignment nearby. I was quiet during this conversation, finding nothing too off or far from the truth about the story. However, when Mom asked if she could see a picture of his parents, my blood instantly ran cold. He seemed to sense my nervousness, grabbing my hand under the table and squeezing it reassuringly. Keeping his demeanor calm and collected, he reached into his shirt pocket with his opposite hand, pulling out what looked like a wallet. He flicked it open with a couple swift movements of his first two fingers, and he handed her what I assumed was the appropriate photograph. I should have been surprised that he used his magic, but I wasn't. I felt that same way about Dad. Still, despite the so-called 'logical' times the world now lived in, I found myself once again, silently wishing this stuff didn't have to be so secret.

Anyway, I stretched my neck a bit, stealing a glance at the picture as it passed into my mother's hand. I hadn't seen either of Deimos's parents in a while, so I was curious as to what the photo would hold. Mom smiled, and in her good mood, turned it around and showed me the full image. I swallowed back a giggle at the…normalcy of it. The 'Elfwoods' stood in front of a two-story, Victorian-era brick house, smiling with their arms around each other's waists. Matthias wore a long-sleeved t-shirt, along with fatigue pants and combat boots, a pair of glasses perched at the end of his nose. Trista looked gorgeous, of course. I would never openly admit to this, but I was a bit envious of her, how she had the power to make even a paper bag appear sophisticated. In the picture, she wore a short-sleeved turquoise blouse, a flowing white skirt that just reached her knees, and matching white gladiator-style heels. I leaned against Deimos's shoulder, smiling when he kissed the top of my head. Mom gave another wink, and I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. He turned back to her and said, "I took this just as I was leaving for a vacation with a friend and his three cousins. That was a little over two years ago." "And where did you go?" He replied, "We went to Ireland. We went windsurfing." Suddenly, I had a flashback to our moment at the pool the day after my birthday, probably because windsurfing means water, and I blushed. He had no idea how my heart was racing around him back then, and I wouldn't even acknowledge it to myself. In the midst of my reverie, I barely heard my mother trying to get my attention. "Earth to Ari, come in, Ari." My eyes fluttered open. Wait. When did I close them in the first place? She giggled and asked, "Are you there, sweetheart?" I groaned and asked her to repeat her question. "I said did you meet his parents yet?" "Um…yes, but it was only briefly. They seemed very nice. Although, it's not really that surprising, considering certain things." I gave Deimos an affectionate look, smiling when a faint pink tint came into his cheeks.

We had apple crisp for dessert as we watched a movie in the living room, and before I knew it, our evening was over. He helped me off the sofa, and I said I would walk him out. I glanced over my shoulder and told Mom, "We'll only be a few minutes." She smiled and shook her head, replying, "Don't worry, honey. Take your time. I'll be waiting." Then, she winked at me…again. Honestly, did she have a tick that night, or something? Regardless, I knew her subtle teasing would not end there. Once the door closed behind us, I gave a huge sigh of relief and fell back against the porch railing. I lolled my head to the side, smiling as I took note of the apparent sneakiness on Deimos's face. He sighed as he walked toward me, sliding his hands around my waist and resting them just above my hips. I linked my own around the back of his neck. He said, "Don't think I didn't see the sudden coloring of your beautiful face, or the glazed-over, far-away look in your eyes. Dare I ask where it came from, my sweet? Tell me, what were you thinking of?" He leaned in and nuzzled my nose with his, his lips hovering mere millimeters above mine, with every exhale leaving goose-bumps on my skin.

Gosh, he made it so difficult to concentrate, and judging by the way his smile slowly grew, he was well aware of this fact. I swallowed hard and began messaging my fingertips up and down the neck portion of his spine, trying my best to focus. Pretending to be annoyed, he said in a sing-song voice, "I'm still waiting." I twitched my head to the right, giving a slight smile as I replied, "Well, I should think it would be obvious. I was thinking of you, silly." "Good answer." Then, I giggled as he caught the last part of my sentence. He pouted as he questioned, "You think I'm silly?" I saw the corners of his mouth twitch back to a smiling position, which said he was messing with me again. I shook my head, saying through laughter, "Shut up." He laughed, too, closing that last bit of space to make our lips meet. I could have stayed like for the rest of eternity, but I had someone waiting for me inside, and the air was rapidly getting colder. I knew he'd never forgive himself, if showing his affection made me get sick again. Reluctantly, I forced myself to pull away.

He looked confused, until he felt me shiver, and he nodded in understanding, drawing me a bit closer to him to share body heat. I asked him what he thought of Mom, and he replied, "I like her. She is truly one of the kindest, warmest human beings I've ever met. Jareth chose his queen well." I sighed and looked away, moving my still-linked hands down, stopping at his waist. He took my chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to meet his eyes again. That was something else he shared with my father: the ability to make anyone want to spill their deepest secrets, if they held that person's gaze long enough. He told me, "Everything is going to work out fine, Ari, I promise. You will have a complete family again. You deserve it." I nodded and whispered, "You're going to be at my presentation, right?" "I wouldn't miss it for anything." He leaned in for another couple of quick kisses, and in between them, I told Deimos I loved him. "I love you, too." A strong wind came through, making my teeth chatter, thus forcing us apart once more. He sighed, pushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes and continuing, "I have to fly now. See you Saturday." After giving me a peck on my forehead, he moved away, so Mom couldn't see him through the windows. He turned his back to me and snapped his fingers. The air seemed to ripple around him, and in a flash, a hawk flew away from where my love had been standing. I had never actually seen him transform before that point, but I had to confess, I was amazed by it, and also found it a bit attractive. Watching him fly away, I sighed and blew a kiss to the sky. I gave one last glance over my shoulder as I went back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine-Questions and Answers**

The door shut behind me, and the torture began. Mom said, "You sure know how to pick 'em, Ari. Damon seems like a really sweet guy." I followed her into the dining room, smiling as I helped her clear the table. "I know he is." With a sneaky smile, she asked, "So, is he a good kisser?" "Mom!" She burst out laughing. "That's not funny! That's-That's…don't ask me that!" "Judging by the 'Stop' lights that are now your cheeks, I'll take that as a yes." I narrowed my eyes, and she said, "Oh, come on, sweetheart. I was just playing around. It's my job to tease you about dating. You know that. I do think it was cute, though, how he made sure to coordinate his outfit with yours." I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah." As we began washing the dishes, I asked her, "What makes you think we were…" She turned her head, giving me the classic 'Really?' face and saying, "Well, you don't spend ten minutes in freezing weather, just bidding somebody a fond farewell." She then proceeded to start singing a certain verse of "Let It Snow" over and over…and over again: "The fire is slowly dying. And my dear, we're still good-bying. But as long as you love me so, let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow." Finally, I gave up and shouted, "Okay! Alright, fine! But you did just admit that he was nice." She was in the process of drying her hands as she said, "Yeah, he was. He was very nice, almost…inhumanly nice." I froze. If she knew the truth, or even suspected it, she made no further comment.

Suddenly, I heard her inhale sharply, as if given a great scare. I moved to her side, putting my hand on her shoulder and asking if she was okay. Breathless, she replied, "I'm fine." It wasn't until I followed her gaze, that I realized exactly what she was seeing. My eyes grew wide, when I looked up and saw the form of a white owl at the top of a nearby tree. Again, it was too hard to see any details, but every fiber of my being told me it was my father. A loud screech echoed through the night air, and the creature took flight. Seemingly mesmerized, Mom watched as it disappeared. As she turned around, her eyes met mine. I sighed and said, "Look, let me ask you a couple more questions, and I promise to never bring…him up…ever again." She nodded and mumbled something that sounded like 'go ahead'. I led her back to the table, my hands on her shoulders. As we sat down, she asked slowly, "Okay…what would you like to know?" I must have looked skeptical to her, because she held my face in her hands and said, "I promise you, honey. No more secrets. No more lies." I took both of her hands in mine and replied, "Well, let's start at the beginning. How did I…happen?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I was going to be getting out of college soon. Moving back home was going to take a lot of energy, so I knew I wouldn't have much spare time to visit with my friends. Two days before my twenty-second birthday, I decided to take the chance. I still had my old vanity mirror, and I used it to pass through. They were happy that I was finally going to see them for a change, instead of the other way around. I told them all that was going on in my life, and we were…really happy. Apparently, we were so into our conversation, we didn't stop to think about who might be watching." For a moment, I remembered something Hoggle told me when I was at the beginning of my run: "The king uses his crystals to spy and keep track of everything that goes on in the labyrinth."

I snapped back to reality and listened to her continue, "At some point, we got separated, and somehow, I wound up completely lost in the tunnels. I didn't know how many hours had passed as I wandered around. I arrived in one particular portion that looked like an oubliette, but before my mind could fully register that, I started hearing loud footsteps coming toward me. I screamed, and instantly, all the torches around me became lit. I saw his shadowed profile, before I actually saw him. When he finally came into the light, he seemed extremely confused, as if I was the last person he expected to see there." She was probably right. After their tense last encounter, I would have been shocked, too. I asked, "And what happened after that?"

She replied, "I told him my birthday was coming up in a couple of days, and despite the circumstances, he did wish me a happy one. For some reason though, I felt almost…compelled to speak further. So, I did. I told him all about my college experience, how my family was doing, and my plans for the future. I was surprised at how genuinely interested he seemed. He gave me a pat on the back, and I had to smile, thinking that would be the end of things. I remember being grateful that, although the meeting was a bit awkward, it wasn't too unpleasant. He smiled, too, but I felt this weird pang in my heart when he did. I knew…I just knew that it was a forced one. He didn't even show his teeth, and yes Ari, I am happy you inherited those." We giggled, and for a moment, I recalled the good-natured teasing I took for having such a big, defined smile. When I was much younger, Uncle Toby even used to call me his 'little T-Rex'. I would then chase him around the room, snapping my jaws and growling with all the menace a child my age could muster. There was a slight irony in those memories, one I didn't recognize until this moment. 'Rex' was Latin for 'king'.

I nodded for Mom to finish the story. She said, "He handed me a crystal, which he claimed would lead me back to my friends, and said, 'I wish you luck in all your future endeavors, Sarah.' " I was amazed that she could recall his words so vividly, but the fact that she did only re-enforced my belief about how deep their love truly went. "As he turned on his heel, I saw his eyes glaze over with tears." Her own eyes did that, too, and she wiped it away before she continued, "I heard him mumble, 'It would be all the sweeter, though, if those plans involved me.' He started walking away. A little voice in the back of my mind acknowledged the sadness in the air and wouldn't stand for his leaving. My legs started moving without my command, following him. I placed my hand against his back and slid it up over his shoulder, silently begging him to look at me. As he turned his head, my fingertips grazed his jaw. He grabbed my hand and placed it against his cheek, nuzzling into my palm. Our eyes met, and we just stood there…frozen for what seemed an eternity. I heard him faintly whisper my name, and I found myself whispering his, as well. His opposite hand moved around to the back of my head, cupping it and pulling me closer." Now, most teens would hate the idea of their parents kissing, but to me, it was the least of the evils she could mention. As long as she didn't go into detail about…other stuff, I was cool. Luckily, she didn't.

She went on to tell me, "In the midst of everything, there was the sound of glass cracking, followed by this big burst of air, a kind of explosion. I remember being thrown against a stone wall, and when I came back to consciousness, I was alone in the oubliette. I didn't bother to think about why my surroundings looked the way they did or why there was a crystal ball next to me, but I did find my way back to my friends within minutes. A little over a week later, I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't much of a stretch for all the memories to come rushing back, for me to figure out the truth. You were right. I was too scared to contact Jareth and tell him what happened. I didn't think he would believe me. Or worse, I thought he would be angry with me. I just…couldn't face things. I was too emotional. I raised you the best I could, and I did try to keep you from everything. I didn't want the pressure, or the controversy, or anything else to re-open those old wounds. I thought I was protecting you, protecting your father, and maybe even protecting myself a little bit. The older you got though, the more of his traits I saw emerging, the more I knew you were coming closer to the truth. Still, I held out some hope. I could never have considered giving you up or aborting you, because that would have been too easy. To me, that would have felt like cheating. I do love you, Ari. I hope you know that." I smiled and nodded. I told her about my ankle injury, how he healed my broken bone. I also told her about the second birthday party, which she thought was sweet. However, I let her believe that was the last time we had actually seen each other. She asked if he knew who I really was, but in the interest of preserving mine and Dad's plans, I lied and said no. I played naïve and asked her, "Was he at the party last night?" I saw the tears welling up in her eyes again. She swallowed hard and said, "I'm not totally sure, but…I think so, sweetheart. I think so."

"So, what else did you want to ask me?" "What exactly did you tell Grandpa Robert and Nana Karen?" There was a long pause, and for a minute, I was actually scared of what her response might be. Finally, she said, "I told them I had been raped, but since my attacker wore a mask, I had no idea who he was. They did make me file a police report, but it went nowhere. I did all the appropriate medical tests, too." Well, that explained the pitying looks I would occasionally see my grandparents giving her. I had to admit, it was nice getting everything out in the open…kind of. She didn't know about my continuing contact with Dad, the actual origin of my new boyfriend, or my big debutante ball this weekend. I decided that for now, with our relationship in such a tender state, it would be better if I held off on telling her those things. I hugged her and told her I was going to bed.

I was walking to the staircase, when a slight movement in the corner of the living room caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes and took a couple of steps toward it, only to realize it was a piece of fluttering cloth…but not part of the curtains. I lowered my voice to a near-whisper as I walked quickly across. "Daddy, what do you think you're doing here? Mom is, literally, in the next room." He laughed under his breath and said, "I had to see you a moment." I glanced over my shoulder, just making sure my mother wasn't watching, and replied, "Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" "I have a good reason, I promise. I have something for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a rectangular velvet box. As he passed it to me, he said, "I had hoped you would wear this to your presentation." I opened it, and I was amazed at what I saw: a bracelet made of silver circle links, with pearls for charms. My mouth dropped open a bit. I kept looking back and forth between the box and him. I heard him still laughing a bit as he watched my expression. "This is gorgeous. W-Where did you find this?" I looked up again, noticing that his face became slightly somber. He swallowed hard and gently touched one of the pearls with his finger. "This was your grandmother's. I know she would have wanted you to have it." I remembered her wearing it in the painting, and I felt my throat close up as tears began to form. Dad drew me in close for a tight hug.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that he had moved us upstairs. I asked him, "Do I have to give this back when the ball's over?" "No, of course not, that's yours. It's yours and yours alone." "But…But I don't have a gift for you." His deep, rich laugh echoed around my room. "Oh, my dearest…" He pressed a kiss to my cheek and finished, "…you are my gift." I giggled and tried, in vain, to fight the blush from coming to my face. He told me that if I had an idea for my gown, to draw it, and Hoggle would bring it to Annelise. He started walking backwards toward my window, saying, "Sleep well, darling. You're going to need it." I blew him a kiss and waved good-bye as he disappeared.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what my father told me. He may have thought and said I was the only gift he needed, but that didn't mean I agreed. No one deserves to go without a present for Christmas, and I wasn't about to let it happen now, especially not to him. I knew nothing in this world would do. He could make his crystals form anything he wanted. That left me with a great puzzle. He had such a way with words, which got my mind rolling. Hmm…Perhaps, a book of poetry was a good idea? Maybe, I could include fancy stationary with it, so that if inspired, he could write some of his own? The words 'poetry' and 'writing' repeated over and over in my mind. Finally, it clicked: I could write a poem for him myself! But how, and what exactly could I talk about? Mom was a touchy subject, and anything about his relationship with me could still induce tears. What did that leave? He loved his homeland, so picking a subject to do with the Underground was a good option. An image popped into my mind, one of him and Tamara. I recalled her enraptured face, as a crystal danced over his fingertips. He seemed to use them like humans used stress balls, meaning the twirling had a calming effect. He had no idea how much they related to and reflected his own personality. At that moment, I got the inspiration I needed. I immediately grabbed a notepad from the drawer of my bedside table, along with a pen, and began writing. I decided to call it "Crystal Heart".

The words flowed like river water over rocks, "Crystal heart. Easy to see through, easy to break through, easy to scratch and leave all wounded. So beautiful, so perfect, but still so fragile. Crystal heart." With a satisfied smile, I rushed over to my computer and slid it into the scanner. I ordered a copy to be made in calligraphy-style type, which it was. After a bit of digging, I found a decent picture frame to put it in. I started wrapping it, when something on my dresser caught my eye. It was a bracelet I had left out, when I was trying earlier to prepare for dinner. I turned over the guitar pick-like charm and read the words on the back: "I can feel the magic floating in the air." The lyrics were from a song by Faith Hill called "Breathe", and it struck me how appropriate they were. I sighed as I mentally debated with myself. Should I give this to him, or shouldn't I? He didn't wear a lot of jewelry, beyond what bedazzlements his clothes possessed, and his family crest pendant. I thought quickly. I taped it to a piece of paper, scribbling next to it, "This reminded me of you. Do with it what you like." I put it in a small envelope and taped it to the now-completely wrapped poem. Still, part of me felt like something was missing. A song! His way with words was largely rooted in music. I searched around, eventually finding the c.d. of a Keane single called "Oh, Crystal Ball". It was perfect, an excellent form of tongue-in-cheek. I slid it inside another envelope, taping it shut. Then, I found a shiny gift bag under my bed, and I put all three presents into it. Making sure my mom wasn't listening, I called for Hoggle. I told him, "I'll have my dress design ready for you tomorrow night, but this is different." He voiced his confusion, so I handed him the bag and continued, "Please, give this to Dad for me." He sighed and grumbled something under his breath. I giggled, giving him a tiny peck on his forehead and thanking him for his help. After he left, I said, "Well, that takes care of that. Now, I can do something nice for me." I enjoyed every bit of that nice, cozy bubble bath I had.

As I tucked myself into bed later, I thought about what I would have to do at school tomorrow, but then I remembered I was on break. I giggled at the thought as I began drifting off. I was nearly to the point of deep sleep, when I felt my mattress accommodating more weight. Leather brushed my cheek, and a deep, barely-hearable laugh met my ears. A soft voice said, "I don't deserve you, my darling child." I squirmed, moving to reach back for the hand touching me, but it disappeared as I made contact. I woke up completely and looked around, but no one was there. There was no evidence either, save a small patch of glitter on the bed next to me. I smiled and collapsed back against my pillow, falling under again.

I was driving a car I didn't recognize. Everything was okay, until I started hearing police sirens, growing increasingly louder. I kept driving, and I came upon a group of cop cars gathered in a half-circle, accompanied by an ambulance. I stopped and stretched my neck out the window, horrified when I realized what was happening. I recognized Dad's motorcycle, which was turned on its side and completely beaten up. My father was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, while the medics were preparing the gurney. I scrambled out of the car and began running toward him. One of the officers stopped me, but I said, "That man is my father. Please, let me through." He followed me at a jogging pace. I heard him say quietly into his walkie-talkie, "We've got the daughter here. The scene is secure." I fell to my knees, taking his upper body into my lap. A bunch of people started asking me random things, me barely keeping up with the answers. One asked his full name, and I replied, "Jared Gabriel King.", with 'Gabriel' being the closest I could get to 'goblin'. Another asked me his age. Now, that required some serious consideration. What age would be believable, or at least close to it? He looked so young. I choked out, "He turns fifty-five next month." If they probed me further, I don't remember. I grabbed his shoulders and shook them, screaming, "Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Open your eyes! Come on!" I started mumbling the words to "Within You" as I ran my fingers through his hair, but he still wouldn't move. I fought back tears as I begged, "Finish the song, Daddy! Finish the song! Please! Please, talk to me! Talk to me!" I repeatedly smacked him on the chest as the slow tears progressed into full-blown sobbing. One of the medics knelt beside me and tapped my shoulder as he said, "We have to take him now, sweetie." I started screaming again, repeatedly shouting, "No!" Then, the world around me became one giant earthquake, shaking violently. I heard someone calling my name. Instantly, my eyes popped open, and I saw my mom, staring down at me with extreme concern.

Breathing heavily, I asked her what had happened. She told me, "I was getting up early to start cooking, when I heard you yelling. I thought someone was hurting you, so I ran to you as fast as I could. But when I came in, your eyes were closed. I realized you were having a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes." I sat there in frozen, terrified silence, curious as to why I would ever have such a dark, sad dream. Was it an omen of some kind? Gosh, I hoped not. I could barely register the things my mother was saying. She cupped the side of my face and turned me to look back at her. When I had turned away in the first place, I had no idea. She said, "What happened, sweetheart? Do you want to talk about it?" I wanted to, but how could I? How could I tell her that my nightmare involved someone who, just yesterday, I vowed to never mention again? Deciding to let her draw her own conclusions, I nodded slowly and said, "There was a motorcycle crash, and a person I care very much about got hurt." She blinked a few times, obviously trying to process my words. When her lips rolled inward and her eyes briefly closed, I knew she realized who I was talking about. In truth, he was the only subject option, since Uncle Toby had sold his bike long ago. Finally, she said, "Okay, well…Let's go downstairs, and I'll make you your favorite comfort breakfast." I smiled, thinking of the delicious steak, ham, and cheese omelet with my name on it.

After breakfast, I headed back upstairs to get cleaned up and dress. Normally, I reserved baths for nighttime, but on this particular morning, it seemed appropriate. Without realizing it, I dozed off, and I found myself in the midst of another strange dream. I was walking the empty corridors of Goblin City Castle. There was dead silence at first. Then, I rounded a corner, and what I found there shocked me. I saw Dad, kneeling on the ground. It looked like he was cradling something, and when I craned my neck around, I realized it was me. My double was wearing a similar outfit to the one I wore on Halloween, not bleeding, but definitely unconscious. I walked over to get a better view, and I saw that my father's shoulders were trembling violently. He was crying, no he was sobbing…and badly, too. A shadow appeared in the distance, but I couldn't tell who was making it. When he noticed it, Dad's head popped up sharply and he shouted, "You! How could you do this?! She was my only reason for living, you-!" With that, the dream began to fade, but just before it did completely, I saw him jump to his feet and lunge at the person who hurt me. I jolted awake, making a huge splash in the tub which Mom apparently heard. She shouted up to me, "Are you okay, honey?!" I replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just fell asleep for a second in the bath." "Well, be careful! People have drowned that way!"

The next few moments were silent as I allowed my breathing to slow and climbed out of the tub. I leaned on the counter as I looked at my reflection and said, "That was intense, almost worse than my other dream. I wonder what…I've got to talk to Dad. Maybe, he knows what it means, and he'll be able to give me some answers." I put on the most comfortable outfit I could find: a dark blue Planet Hollywood sweatshirt, yet another pair of leggings, and a pair of knee-high UGG boots. I heard my mother call me from downstairs, so I quickly pinned up my hair and put on a light dusting of makeup. My pendant was tucked beneath my shirt. I forced my worried face into a decent smile as I descended the stairs and jogged into the kitchen.

When I got there, Mom turned around and smiled at me as she put my plate on the table. However, once she put it down, she did a double-take, and her expression changed to one of extreme concern. "Sweetie, what's the matter? You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little woozy. I haven't been sleeping well lately." She nodded in understanding, before sitting down. We began to eat in awkward silence. I forced myself to smile, mumbling that the food was delicious as always, and she smiled back. As she sipped her coffee, she asked, "Do you know what could be causing this?" I sighed and said, "I'm not quite sure. I have been under a lot of stress. Maybe, that has something to do with it. I don't want to take any medication for it, though. That stuff gets too complicated." "I don't blame you. I mean, I don't mind medicine, but I have a hard time trusting it with such a simple issue. Hmm. At night, you could try taking melatonin vitamins, but to help with stress during the day…" She trailed off, and her face seemed to glaze over, as if she were deep in thought. A couple of minutes later, I asked, "Mom, are you okay?" Instantly, her trance broke, and she turned her head back to face me. She said, "What? Oh, um…yes, I'm fine. But…honey, if something this serious is affecting your health, maybe…maybe, you need to take a break. You know, don't worry about when school's starting back, or anything else. Just get some real fresh air. Go...relax." I knew what her long pauses were about, what she really meant. After seventeen long years, I had definitely learned her 'secret code'. She was telling me to go see my father. She was just taking the infamous "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" approach. I finished my breakfast with an understanding smile on my face. As I washed the dishes, I told her, "You know, maybe I'll go to the park or something today. It might help clear my head." Mom nodded and kissed the top of my head, telling me to be careful as I put on my coat and walked out the door.

I was panting by the time I reached the park, having sprinted the whole way there. I needed to get to a place where I could think, where I could have a truly clear mind. I leaned against the back of the bench, letting out a heavy sigh. As I glanced up at the sky, I noticed the clouds starting to roll in. Within an hour or two, it was likely going to storm. I started thinking about Dad, and strangely enough, I wondered what storms in the Underground were like. Were they exactly the same as storms here? Were the clouds or the rain funky colors? I'd have to ask him once I saw him. But first, I needed an extra opinion about my dream issue. I reached into my purse and took out my makeup compact. It wasn't exactly a proper mirror, but it would have to do. I just hoped it worked. I stared hard and said, "I'm in a bit of trouble. Hoggle, buddy, I need you." Instantly, he appeared, happy but confused. "What's going on, little lady? You look upset." I smiled and replied, "Don't worry. Physically, I'm okay…well, kind of. I need your advice on something." The surprise on his face was pretty easy to read. "Alright, ask away." I told him everything that had been going on with my strange dreams, and I asked him if he thought I should tell my father. He said, "Well, that's a no-brainer. Of course, you need to tell him. He's probably the only one who can help you." "Are you sure?" "Ari, the r—Jareth is your father. As much as it pains me to admit it, he does care about you." I giggled and asked playfully, "Does it pain you?" He replied, "More than you know, but it's true. If anyone can figure out dreams, it's him. He said he'd move the stars for no one, except your mother. For you, though, I think he'd go one step further. I think he'd move the whole universe." I smiled at the thought, swallowing back happy tears, before asking Hoggle if Dad was busy. "I'll tell him you need him, but it might take a while. He's been signing important documents all morning, along with all the last-minute stuff for your presentation." "Oh, that's okay. I can wait. I might come over there, anyway. I'm sure I'll find something to do." He smiled and nodded, waving good-bye as he vanished.

I popped in my earphones and turned on my iPod, singing along as "Imaginary" by Evanescence played: "I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos, your reality. I know well, what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light. In my fields of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me."

Suddenly, I felt the sharp pain of my left earphone being ripped out. I was about to scream, but I was stopped by the sound of Jason's voice saying, "And the next American Idol is…" My angry scowl instantly turned into a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh. I gave him a playful shove and mumbled, "That's not funny." He plopped down to sit beside me on the bench. "So, what's new with you?" I sighed and said, "Nothing, really. I've been having these strange dreams lately. I don't know why, and I don't know what to do about them." "Hmm…Have you talked to your mom about it?" "Yeah, but she thinks it's just stress-related. She keeps telling me to try to relax, but the problem is that I don't know how to make that work. The whole thing feels much more complicated, but again, I can't explain why." After a short pause, Jason asked, "What about your dad? Do you think he could help?" I replied, "Yeah, he probably could, but he's…he had to catch a plane back to England right after the party, once he dropped me off home. It's no big deal, though. It was a work thing, so I understood." I thought to myself, "Oh, Jace, if only you knew." "A night flight? Man…that's rough. I bet he must have been jet-lagging big time." I told him, "He's used to it." My friend then said, "I still think you should call him, or at least text him. In troubled times, no one can help you like your parents." I giggled and nodded, before questioning, "Hey, since when did you start getting serious?" He shrugged and replied, "I've been watching a lot of Dr. Phil lately." I suddenly got an idea and mischievously asked, "How's that working for you?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, responding with a playful shove, "Shut up."

After another few minutes, Jason left, and I was once again alone with my thoughts. I no longer had my teleportation crystal, which meant I would be needing help to travel between worlds. I didn't know if Dad was still busy or not, so I was very reluctant to disturb him. Maybe…Maybe, if I phrased it like what he referred to as 'a summoning', a call which I knew he was duty-bound to answer to, it might avoid him getting in any trouble. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying my hardest to focus. I caught a faint spicy smell in the cold winter air. From somewhere distant came the sound of wind-chimes. Finally, once I felt completely centered, I said, "Daddy, I wish to see you." There was a ripple through the air, one that reminded me of an ocean wave crashing ashore. The world immediately around me seemed to freeze, and just as quickly, it returned to normal. A shadow appeared behind me, and I felt a warm hand squeeze my left shoulder. "What seems to be the trouble, darling?" I turned around and instantly got off the bench, taking a step-and-a-half before I collapsed against Dad's chest and hugged him. He returned the embrace happily, but with an added bit of confusion. That confusion became extreme concern, when silent tears began squeezing their way from my eyes. He asked, "Ari, my dear child, what's wrong? What could possibly have you so upset?" I pulled slightly away, sniffled, and told him, "Sit down. I need to talk to you." He nodded in understanding, before leading me back to the bench.

As we sat, I asked if he was worried people would see him like this. He smiled, though I knew it was forced, and snapped his fingers. He replied simply, "See what?" His hair was once again shorter, and his eye markings had disappeared, as did his armor. It was replaced by a simple baggy, grey, ribbed turtleneck sweater that was tucked into dark blue-jeans, along with thick-soled boots and the black leather trench coat he wore at the party. Briefly forgetting my nervousness, I asked, "How do you keep doing that?" He chuckled in amusement before answering, "It's called a glamor, a kind of protective disguise. This is what fae like me use when traveling outside of their homeland. It's a pity, but as I told you before, my kind can no longer afford to be too conspicuous, except at certain times of the year." "Yeah, like when?" "Well…like Samhain, for instance, which you know as Halloween. That's a night for all manner of magic, when any sort of creature can cross between worlds. However, anything that does must use a glamor to hide, and they can appear in almost any shape or size." I thought for a second. "Hmm. That's probably where we got our word 'glamour' from. But if people from the Underground can only cross over on Halloween, how are you here?" He told me, "I said everything, including goblins, can cross over. Samhain gives them a dose of their own magic to use for the night. But since fae are born with magic, they can cross at any time. I gave special abilities to your mother's friends to override that, so they could visit her whenever she called." I smiled as he said that, but a sudden thought made that smile falter.

"Wait…any shape or size? Does that mean…Daddy, were you watching Charlotte and I as we were trick-or-treating?" A sheepish look came over his face. He said softly, "Yes, I was. You were so wrapped up in finding good candy, you never noticed me as I flew from tree to tree. Even before I knew you were mine, I felt this indescribable urge to protect you, to always keep an eye on you. That's why I'm here now. We went off on a bit of a tangent, but I do want to know what's gotten you so frightened." The moment from my most recent nightmare once more flashed through my mind: him lying in a pool of blood. The image was almost overpowering. I tried to look away, but before I could, he caught my chin between his thumb and index finger and turned my face back to him. I felt the prickling of tears in the back of my eyes once more, and I swallowed hard to force them back. "Ari, it's alright. Tell me what's scaring you, darling." I told him, "Daddy, I've been having these terrible dreams." He patted my shoulder and replied gently, "Go on."

So, I did. I told him everything in vivid detail, and he listened intently through it all. His expression was unreadable, but I was still so scared of his reaction. I knew how protective he was of me. Once I finished my speech, I waited with baited breath to find out what he would say. I gulped for what seemed like the millionth time and asked in a shaky voice, "Um, Dad…what do you think about this? What should I do?" He didn't respond at first, which scared me, but then he simply pulled me in for the tightest hug he'd given me up to that point. His breathing suddenly became labored, and I could hear his heart pounding. He faintly whispered, "First of all…" Then, he pulled slightly away from me, and I could see a fear equal to my own in his eyes. He continued, "First of all, I'm not going anywhere, Ari. I'm not leaving you. Secondly, these kinds of results from stress are perfectly normal in my kind, and thus for you as well. The moment you first touched that crystal, your fae blood was activated, binding you to the Underground's magic. Being that far away from home for so long, without any kind of supplement, well…" Suddenly, I interrupted, "Will it kill me? Will it drain me so much that…I'll die?" I was relieved to hear his quick, soft laughter, followed by, "No, no, of course not, darling. It couldn't even kill a full-blooded fae like me, since there is a small amount of magic already within us at birth. It just makes life…rather unpleasant. Your issues may be worse, because you're just coming into your powers. There's all this raw magic coursing through your body, without a proper outlet. And you haven't had a lifetime to train, like I have. Not to worry, though. I have an idea."

I found myself smiling, as I saw that famous glint come back into his eyes, an almost crystalline-like sheet come over the irises. This was his excited face. I asked, "What do you have in mind, Daddy?" He turned to me and said, "I think we both need to get away, my darling. We both need some time to relax." "So, again I ask: what do you have in mind?" He smiled and put his arm around me, replying, "Well, if you're up for it…I do happen to own an apartment in New York City. Oh, don't look at me like you're so shocked. Even kings sometimes need a vacation." I told him, "I'm not shocked. I just…O-Okay, yeah, I guess I am a little bit shocked. I know being royalty can be stressful, so…um…do you have houses anywhere else?" "Actually, I do. Other than the one in New York, there's one in Los Angeles, two in London, and a villa in Italy." " 'Two in London'? Wait, so that story you told Charlotte about your 'gorgeous country estate' was true?" He nodded. "Besides that, I also have a small studio apartment in the middle of town." I asked why he also had a place in Italy. A happy, reminiscent look came over his face. He said, "Florence has always been very special to me. I had a wonderful experience there, one that I will treasure for the rest of my days." I didn't bother to ask him what that experience was, preferring to let some secrets stay as secrets.

We went back to discussing my powers, which when I told him about all the visions I'd had up to this point, he said completely explained them. He told me, "Every fae family has a special mental link between them. It's a way of keeping track of each other, and it becomes more intense when one or more members of the family are in an extremely emotional state." Okay, well that was good to know. I nodded in understanding. We settled into a quiet moment. Dad conjured a crystal and began twirling it around his fingertips, obviously deep in thought. I watched him, and I took note of the look of complete serenity on his face. I watched the sunlight go through the crystal, making mini-rainbows bounce around our immediate area. Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation in my right palm. It wasn't exactly itchy, but it did feel strange. I looked down at it, and I saw a slight shimmering in the lines of my skin. Almost as soon as it started, the feeling went away. Dad heard my confused sigh and asked what was wrong, still keeping the crystal spinning in his hand. "Nothing…nothing, I just…" My eyes were once again drawn to the shiny glass ball, and I thought I felt the tingling start again. I blinked, and it was gone. I shook my head slightly and asked, "Hey, Daddy, if I have magic…do you think I can control crystals like you do?" "What? Oh, um…why, yes I should think so. In fact, I think you could go one step further and make ones of your own." The crystal vanished, and I blushed. He smiled and continued, "It's something we can work on while we're away. It'll be a good start-up skill to learn, along with teleportation."

I was so excited. I was amazed at my father's ability to teleport, and I couldn't wait to learn it myself. However, another thing he just said came to the front of my mind. He said, "While we're away…" Did he mean right now? A week from now, maybe? I looked at him with confusion. Slowly, I asked, "Um…Daddy, how exactly are we going to pull this off? I mean…look, Mom's watching me like a hawk." He laughed and mumbled, "I'm sure she is." My use of the word 'hawk' brought an image of Deimos to my mind, briefly causing me to blush. I continued, "She barely allows me to speak of you, if at all, and I know she's suspicious of me now when I leave the house. I'm pretty sure she's taken the 'See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil' approach to this whole thing." "And you're worried about what, exactly?" "I'm sure your magic can do a lot of great things, but I don't think making a clone of me is one of them." He laughed and replied, "No, unfortunately not." He said, "You're one of a kind, darling" as he rubbed a lock of my hair between his thumb and index finger. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and gently pushed his hand away saying, "I'm serious. I can't be in two places at once. I need to have an alibi, some kind of reason why I'm going away. Even though Mom likely won't believe it, she'll still need something to delude herself with." He nodded and groaned in agreement, mumbling what sounded like 'very true'.

After about a minute, he said, "Well, there are far too many risks in telling one of your friends. Miss Charlotte and young Jason have their parents to think about, and something tells me they wouldn't be happy if they learned their child lied in relation to something like this." "Not to mention thinking their son or daughter has gone completely crazy." Dad paused again before saying, "Well then, you know what we have to do, don't you, Ari?" I turned to fully face him as he continued, "There's only one person who can cover for you, someone who knows this situation, or at least is very close to it." My eyes widened slightly, as I realized what he meant. The person's name hung unspoken in the air between us. Dad and I both knew we couldn't have kept this between just us forever. The only question left was how to tell Uncle Toby what was going on.

Just before Dad left, I texted my uncle and said that I wanted to meet him in the park after lunch, if he wasn't too busy. I knew that area would be relatively empty around that time, so Dad wouldn't need to use a glamor. He responded with, "Of course, I don't mind. I'm never too busy for you, squirt. See you then." I sighed when I read his return message, saying softly, "That's Uncle Toby for you. He'd drop anything and everything, if he thought I needed help." Dad smiled. "I always knew he'd one day grow into a remarkable young man, even back then." "Yeah. I think as I grew up, he tried to fill the void…" I let my voice trail off at that moment, slowly turning to look into Dad's face. He saw my expression and patted my shoulder saying, "It's okay, Ari. I'm glad he was there for you when I couldn't be, and I'm sure you'll tell me more about that once we're in New York." "What, you're not going to just snap your fingers and have us be there instantly?" He chuckled and said, "Well, I could, but…certain arrangements have to be made first." He was right, of course. In order to have a reason to leave the house for a significant amount of time, I'd need Uncle Toby's help. I gave my father a hug and told him I'd see him later. He said he'd take care of our travel plans, and that he couldn't wait to see my uncle again. We waved at each other as he disappeared.

It was starting to rain a bit as I walked back home, but not enough to bother me too much. After all the stress I'd had on my mind, I was starting to get a headache. Luckily, when I went inside, Mom was waiting in the kitchen, a steaming cup of hot apple cider in her hand. She smiled as she handed it to me. I asked, "Extra sugar?" She giggled as she nodded 'yes'. I pulled my body up onto the counter and sat down as I began to drink. She asked, "How did your walk go, sweetie?" "It went great. I ran into Jason, and we talked for a bit. I ran down some of my iPod playlist, and um…I got a phone call from Uncle Toby. He's going to meet me back in the park after lunch." A brief moment of suspicion flickered in her eyes, but she seemed to let it go and nodded in understanding. I took two Tylenol, and then went back upstairs to take a nap. Goodness knows, I needed one by that point, and I was grateful that it turned out to be dreamless. Briefly, though, I thought I felt my mattress give under someone's added weight. It was too heavy to be Mom, and as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, the tiny whiff of ivory and sandlewood I received told me it wasn't Dad, either. I'd have known his orange-nutmeg-leather scent anywhere. I knew deep down it was my boyfriend, but I didn't want to open my eyes and ruin the moment. I faded back into deep slumber, only to be woken up about an hour-and-a-half later by the sound of knuckles tapping on my bedroom door. Mom's voice came through, saying, "I made you some macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in it. Come on downstairs." I smiled and shouted back that I'd be there in a minute, knowing that food was one of my favorite so-called 'comfort lunches'. She was going all-out to relax me, and I knew it had something to do with the dreams and my situation with Dad, though I knew she'd never admit to it. When I sat up and looked down at my pillow, I saw a hawk feather behind where my head had been laying, which confirmed my earlier suspicion. I picked up the feather, kissed it, and put it in my bedside-table drawer with my 'collection', before going back downstairs to eat.

Lunch passed by quickly, thank goodness. I was too nervous to sit there patiently, and I think Mom knew that. I got another text from Uncle Toby, telling me he was on his way to the park at that precise moment, and I replied the same. I hugged my mother just before leaving, looking briefly up at the sky, happy that the rain had stopped. When I got to the park, I plopped down on the side of the fountain in the center. I sat there for what seemed and eternity as I waited for my uncle to show up. It was getting within forty minutes of dinner time when he finally appeared. I saw him walking slowly up the hill. He smiled at me and said, "Sorry, squirt. I almost ran out of gas and had to stop to refill. I did bring you something, though." He held up a bottle of Cherry Pepsi. I asked, "Is this a bribe?" He laughed and handed it to me replying, "Is it working?" I unscrewed the cap and took a sip, flicking my eyes sideways and saying, "It's pretty effective." We both giggled as he sat down next to me, a slight wind ruffling his hair around. He put his arm around me and gave a quick kiss to the top of my head. I heard an owl screech behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder, knowing it was Dad's way of telling me to hurry up. Uncle Toby asked me what was wrong, but I waved him off. As we repositioned ourselves, he sighed and said, "So…what's up? What's been going on that you said you needed to talk to me about?"

I swallowed hard and started off slowly. "Uncle Toby…how far back do your memories go? I mean…do you remember anything from your very early childhood?" He scratched the side of his face and said, "Hm. You know, squirt…I don't know for sure. I mean, I get little bits and pieces, little incomplete images sometimes from…like, from before I started kindergarten, but they're all foggy. I don't know what else to tell you on that." Then, he paused and asked me, "What brought this up all of a sudden?" I sighed, knowing full well this was far from being 'all of a sudden'. Mentally steeling myself again, I said, "Are you sure about that? I mean, like, 100% sure? There has to be something you remember from back then." He tore his eyes from mine and looked to the horizon, going silent and rolling his shoulders in a way that said he was either blowing me off, or he was trying to drag up something from the back of his mind. Hoping for the second option, I tried to push my luck even further. I said, "Like, maybe…from when you were a year old….a stormy night…a bedtime story gone wrong, perhaps?" He tensed up and mumbled what sounded like, "Where are you going with this", but I kept going. "I'm just trying to help. Think. Think hard, Uncle Toby. Please try." I cleared my throat and continued, "Remember a man…a man with long, blond hair, who spun around a room with you in his arms, who sang to you…" I saw his eyes grow slightly wider. His pupils began to dilate, a distant look coming into them, and that's when I knew I was getting through to him. "And there were…creatures…strange-looking creatures all around you both, laughing and singing along." His breathing started getting a bit labored. I played my last card, humming a part of "Dance Magic", and his head suddenly snapped back in my direction. Mission accomplished.

"How could you possibly know about that? Has your mother been telling you stories again?" I couldn't help but giggle, which made him laugh, too. I then said, "Okay, first of all, you still love her stories. Don't lie and say they bother you. And secondly…she's not the one who gave me this idea." "Well then, who did?" My gaze shifted over his shoulder, where I saw an owl disappear behind a nearby tree, and I watched as its shadow changed shape. I gulped hard and lifted my arm, pointing in that direction. Uncle Toby looked confused…until he turned to follow where my finger was going. He watched as Dad slowly emerged from behind the tree and started walking toward us.

His mouth dropped slightly open in shock, repeatedly looking from me to my father and back again. He scrambled to his feet mumbling, "You…you…it can't be…there's no way…I-it's impossible." The subject of his rambling merely froze in place, just a tiny bit over a foot away from us, and said simply, "It's good to see you, Toby. It's been so long." My uncle reached up, threading his left hand into his hair and continued, "So long…I can't believe this…I-I'm really…the Goblin King…standing right in front of me…j-just…wow." He then reached out with his opposite hand and tentatively poked at my father's elbow, asking softly, "Is this for real?" I took that as my cue. I stood and walked over to Dad's side, taking his right hand in both of mine. I looked back at Uncle Toby and said, "Yes, he's very real, and he's here for a reason. There's something you need to know. It's time you knew the truth…about everything. Slowly nodding his head, he followed us back to the fountain-side. We sat down, Dad putting his arm around my shoulder, and I felt yet another sigh escape my lips. Uncle Toby clapped his hands together once and dropped them into his lap saying, "Well…okay, then. Let's hear it." He listened with keen ears as we took turns, parroting the full story to him.


End file.
